


One Night Stands

by benniejets



Category: One Direction
Genre: Dom Louis, Fluff, Infertility, Journalist Harry, Kids, Larry Stylinson Wedding, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Medical Accuracy, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnant Harry, Punk Louis, Smut, Sub Harry, Twins, Wedding, fertility treatments, larry stylinson - Freeform, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 77,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benniejets/pseuds/benniejets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was always great at making decisions; he never did anything too risky and he never really did anything stupid. He played by all the rules, which led to him living a quiet life. However, one night when he decides to go out with a few friends and have some drinks and randomly hooks up with a man, his specifically planned out life goes to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout Harry's pregnancy, I make sure to use as much medical accuracy as possible and at some points it get's alittle gory, but not too badly. That's the only warning, enjoy. :)

Harry was a simple man and he liked simple things. He liked living a quiet life in his quiet apartment at his quiet job in the not-so-quiet city of London. He really didn’t know how he ended up in the lively city except for the fact that he went to school in London and then he just sort of ended up staying there and never going back home. Maybe it was the hassle of moving back, or maybe it was because of the career opportunities, or maybe it was because he just liked where he lived. He liked the convenience of walking a few yards down the street and having somewhere to get coffee, somewhere to buy groceries, somewhere to work, etc... He also quite liked his quaint little apartment. It was a small, two bedroom apartment with one a half baths and a small kitchen that linked onto the living room. His entire place with filled with books lining the walls; his furniture was old and worn in, but he thought it made it more comfortable and gave off the feeling of home. He just really, really liked his small, quiet life.

Although, something felt like it was missing in Harry’s life and he couldn’t really figure out what. He had a pretty great job as a journalist for a small newspaper company where he wrote columns about various things. He had a few close friends that he would occasionally go out with to dinner on the weekends. He even had a decent car which Harry thought was a big deal since not too many people had cars in London. However, he hardly used it since he didn’t usually travel far. He just liked to know that it was there when he needed it. He was very fulfilled with his life so far at the young age of twenty, so he wasn’t really sure how to fill that hole in him.

Or maybe that’s what it was. Harry hadn’t had sex in over six months and he hadn’t actually had a partner for about a year and half. And even that was short lived. Not going out in the scene of dating at places like bars and such, made it harder for him to find someone to be engaged with. Plus, he wasn’t very good at the whole “sex-life” thing unless he had a few margaritas in his tummy and a bit of back up from a few friends to know that he wasn’t completely alone. Also, it did help when he was approached by someone. All Harry ever did to signal to someone that he may seek interest was smile bashfully as his cheeks went a bright red. 

Six months with no sexual contact led to Harry being a little frustrated with himself; constantly needing a release of his stressors from work, yet never being fully pleased with riding countless dildos and showerheads. He needed an actual release, which just might have led him to making a sort-of-stupid-decision such as planning a night out with two of his mates, Zayn and Liam, at a local bar. He used the excuse that he just wanted to go out to see some band that was playing there. Which wasn’t a total lie, because he actually did like going out to see new, aspiring bands in bar dives. 

So, as Harry began to get ready for the night out, he dressed in black skinnies and a blue and white striped sweater and a black North Face jacket with his black Chelsea boots. He really thought that he looked rather decent and he was quite excited about finally getting out for a night. He wasn’t even feeling a bit of anxiety because he was just that excited. He decided to just walk to the local bar, because if he had too much to drink (which he totally intended to) he didn’t want to be responsible for driving. If it was too bad, he would get a ride home from a cab because there was no possible way that he would ever be able to walk even a block if he was intoxicated. However, he was kind of hoping that he wouldn’t need to go home to his own apartment. He was kind of hoping that he would be going to someone else’s home for the night. 

As he walked down the street to the bar, he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, since it was the brink of March and it was still rather chilly outside. By the time he actually got to the bar, his nose was a pearly pale pink that matched his numb cheeks. He made his way over to a table near the stage where he saw Liam and Zayn and gave them a sweet smile. He smiled even bigger when he saw a green (assumingly apple) margarita waiting for him. He sat down in his seat and draped his jacket over his chair and took a big sip of his drink.

“Hello,” Harry greeted with cheer in his voice. He was just that excited that he couldn’t stop smiling. And that’s the reason why he started to drink his beverage a lot quicker so that when he was trying to meet someone, he wouldn’t want to come off as annoying as he was so cheerful. 

“Hey. You already look like you’ve been laid. Guess you don’t need it anymore,” Zayn teased him as he sipped on his beer.

Harry just rolled his eyes and let conversation flow while he waited for the band to play. Harry ended up finishing his first margarita after only five minutes and made his way back to the bar, where he bought himself a Sex on the Beach mixed drink and went back to his table. He began to just sip this one instead, since he didn’t want to be too drunk if he met someone. 

As the band came out and introduced themselves as The Rogue, Harry’s eyes lit up excitedly. Mostly because of the lead singer. The boy had tattoos littering his arms, a small sterling silver eyebrow ring, and a sharp jawline that could cut. He also had a brown, ruffled fringe and a rough stubble on his chin that made Harry lick and nip at his lips a few times as he watched the man.

They started to play songs by The Fray, Coldplay, and The Script; most songs of which Harry could have sang along to because they were quite well known. Maybe Harry would have started singing along if it wasn’t for him being completely mesmerized by the lead singer. And every time the man would look over at him, he would smile, which made Harry’s spine crawl with excitement. The time he finally winked at Harry, he was blushing and flustered and he noticed that his drink was empty, but he also noticed how tight Louis’s jeans were and he wondered how much effort it would take to get into them. His mind was a little flustered because of the alcohol that was going to his head faster than he thought it would. Maybe he was bit more of a lightweight than he had thought. He was so occupied with making flirtatious eyes with the lead singer, he didn’t even noticed that Liam and Zayn had completely disappeared. Harry just kept his eyes on the man on the stage and didn’t let them falter even a little bit. 

The band played for about another hour and got a hefty applause from the audience, which Harry partook in happily, making sure to keep eye contact with the lead singer with a big smile on his face. He watched as the lead singer walked backstage and his smile started to fall. He was just really hoping that the man wanted to come over to him and maybe stay awhile. After ten minutes of waiting for the man to show up, he let out a defeated sigh and walked back to the bar and ordered a frozen passion fruit mojito and started to sip at it a lot faster than he did his last drink. He was still feeling too shy to go and try and find the man himself, and he still had in his mind that the smiles and winks were just for show and they actually meant nothing. So, he was a bit desperate to get more alcohol in his system. 

Near the bottom of his glass, a warm entity pressed a hand against his shoulder and cleared his drink. “You’re looking a bit empty. Would you like another drink?” He heard behind him, which sounded a little familiar to him. Harry carefully turned around in his barstool, because his head was spinning a little and he wasn’t looking forward to getting dizzy. He grinned up at the brown haired man and nodded his head at him.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Harry assured, letting the man buy him another mojito. He took the drink and bit the straw gently. “I’m Harry, by the way. I don’t think you mentioned your name?” He said softly, the smile still lingering on his lips, just like the taste of passion fruit and pomegranate.

The man smiled at Harry and sat beside him, ordering himself a beer. “I’m Louis, nice to meet you, Harry. I thought I would come over and talk to you since you looked like you were enjoying yourself so much,” Louis teased lightly and gave him a smirk, which nearly had Louis keening. His teeth were a sharp white and he finally did noticed that his eyes were a deep blue that Harry couldn’t seem to stop looking at. 

“I’m glad you did.” And Harry really was. He wanted desperately to see the man after the show because out of everyone in the bar, he was the only that had really caught his attention that looked like they had any potential in having sex later. “I would have been quite disappointed if you didn’t come,” he said lowly; taking his lip in between his teeth and gently rolling it back and forth. He wanted to come on strong, but not too strong. He just didn’t want to waste too much time playing games. He would honestly be quite satisfied if they went right outside, caught a cab, and left right now. That’s what one night stands were all about right? 

“Oh, I wouldn’t ever leave you here hanging. Not with you staring and smiling at me. I saw how you looked over here before I came over. Like a sad, pouty puppy dog. I would be very happy to never see that look on your face again, even if it was adorable,” Louis declared only to make Harry giggle drunkenly. Harry liked this guy; liked how he teased him in a fun way that let Harry know that he actually paid attention and that he wasn’t actually being mean to Harry. 

A few mixed drinks later and a few shots on Louis’s end, Louis had his hand on his upper thigh, giving it careful attention as he talked mindlessly in Harry’s ear and looked in his eye. “And it’s just… Just so weird b-being on stage with people starin’ at you, ya’ know? Got to play guitar and s-sing at the same time and try not to mess up…” Louis rambled without any direction to what he actually was saying, and Harry was only giggling because Louis was so close to his skin it was making him excited and nervous all at once. The only thing that got Louis to shut up was when his lips actually latched onto Harry’s jaw and started to suck gently at it. Harry hummed at the delicious feeling of having that human contact that he had been craving so terribly. He found Louis’s hand sliding up to his hip and squeezing it gently as he sucked a small mark on his pale skin. “Mm… W-Want t’ get out’a here, H-Harry?” He slurred with a low chuckle against his ear.

Harry only had to nod once, before Louis slid out of his chair and grabbed a hold of Harry’s hand and began to pull him towards the door. The cold March air hit his cheeks and nearly took his breath because he had felt like he was actually burning up in the bar. Harry kept his body draped over Louis’s, needing his support to walk because he felt unbalanced and he was pretty sure that the sidewalk was moving on him. When they got a cab, Harry slid in after Louis and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to hold him close. “You’re so sexy… Want you bad, Louis,” Harry purred like a kitten, nudging his cheek against Louis’s rough stubble with a small giggle. He loved how it tickled his sensitive skin and made small red scratches in its tracks. 

Louis wrinkled his nose at Harry and held onto his hips, practically pulling him closer to him. “Not like you, you little minx… You’re fucking begging for me… You couldn’t even keep your eyes off of me tonight. I could see how badly you wanted it… How you kept squirming in your seat… Loved it though. Love how desperate you are now. Love how badly you want it,” he breathed against Harry’s neck as he started to bite at it once again.

Harry giggled and finally just crawled onto his lap, pressing his forehead against Louis’s. He kept his fingers scratching at Louis’s stubble as he pressed his lips against his, pressing his chest against Louis’s and spreading his legs apart farther to feel Louis against him. Harry himself was slightly hard already, the alcohol having gotten to his head and his cock already. He was feeling crazy horny and having Louis on him, everywhere. He loved feeling his hands on his skin, under his sweater and down to his small ass. Harry moaned in his mouth, opening his mouth up wider so that he could taste more of the alcohol on his tongue. “Mm… Squirming now, baby… Want you…” He growled, although he didn’t really sound that intimidating or sexy. He sounded more awkward and flustered than sexy. 

Louis hummed against Harry’s mouth. “I’ll fuck you, don’t worry… Just fucking though, no more,” he insisted, which Harry just nodded at. He really wasn’t looking for any commitment either; Harry just wanted sloppy, drunk sex with this gorgeous man who he was sitting on right now. He wanted him to hold him down and fuck him hard until he was screaming and crying. Being so drunk and horny, Harry was only thinking about sex and nothing else, like what came after sex or after tonight. 

What seemed like hours later, they made it to Louis’s apartment and it only took mere seconds for Louis to pull him out of the cab and go up to his door, quickly unlocking it and forcing Harry inside as quickly as he could. Harry kicked off his shoes and then jumped up in Louis’s arms, which he felt a lot more confident doing in these tight jeans when he was drunk. He wrapped his lengthy legs around Louis’s waist and kissed him again, just as messy and sloppy as he did in the cab. He didn’t want to stop tasting Louis, because it just felt so good to kiss someone again; to be felt, to be marked up and roughed around. He was tossed on the bed on his back at first, and that was only to get each other undressed the fastest way possible.

Harry was fully hard at this point, and he could clearly tell that Louis was too with him pressed against his crotch. When they were stark naked, Harry flipped them over and he smirked down at Louis. “Gonna suck you off, first…” He breathed out. He slipped down Louis’s legs and dipped his head down; starting off with kitten licks at the pulsing tip of Louis’s cock, before he pressed wide, open mouth against his shaft. He moaned softly and followed his tongue along Louis’s thick vein on his cock until half way down and he popped his cock in his mouth. He closed his eyes and started to breath strictly through his nose as he slid as far down as he could. Louis had a decently large cock that he would say would be above average in girth and length. He hummed around his girth lowly and began to bob his head quickly. He was trying to be as best as he could, yet he was rather inexperienced from his dry spell and he was still pretty drunk so everything was sloppy. 

It only felt like a few seconds before Louis had pulled him off his cock and brought him back up to flip that back over and kiss his body in places such as his nipples, neck, and shoulder blades. Louis had pulled away for a few minutes and Harry heard a bit of shuffling around, before he came back with a bottle of lube. He squirted a bit on his fingers and went back to sucking on Harry’s nipples, his stubble rubbing the sensitive skin surrounding his nipples. While being distracted by the soft sucking on his nipple that had him keening, Louis shoved two of his fingers in Harry’s puckered hole without any warning.

“O-oh, shit, fuck yes. Yes…” Harry breathed out in a high pitched moan. It felt so nice to have someone else’s fingers inside of him for once. It was never the same to finger himself because it was at a different angle and they couldn’t reach all the spots he liked. Plus, his fingers weren’t thick enough for his liking. They were too long and thin, but Louis’s were thick and short and it spread him out like the way he liked. 

Louis bit down on Harry’s nipple as he moaned, wanting to get him louder than how he was already moaning, because he desperately wanted him to get louder. He began to finger Harry quickly, his fingers moving smoothly in and out of Harry’s hole and against his prostate roughly. Harry couldn’t stop moaning and clenching lightly against Louis out of instinct; his hands clutching Louis’s hair tightly. “Stop wasting time, just fuck me,” he begged desperately.

Louis was happy to oblige to Harry’s request and tugged his fingers out after a few more thrusts to make sure he was good and ready. Although Harry didn’t really need much prep. He fucked himself probably three to four times a week because he could never get satisfied. He was already pretty stretched out. Louis carefully sat up and flipped Harry on his hands and knees, looking at his bum with a small smirk. He started slicking up his cock with one hand and kneaded his cheeks with the other. “Love your cute little ass. Didn’t expect you to be spread out,” he confessed easily. He sat up on his knees and held onto his cock behind Harry, spreading his cheeks apart a little as he pressed against his rim. After teasing Harry for a few seconds by rubbing the tip around the rim and barely edging into Harry, he all at once shoved his cock balls-deep in Harry’s asshole, letting out a low groan. “Oh, fuck…” He grunted, his fingernails digging into Harry’s cheek deeply.

Harry whined quietly and lowered himself on his elbows, burying his face into the pillow. “Ooh… So deep, Louis… So deep… You’re so fucking big… Love how you feel in me. Please move, please. Fuck me good, baby. Need you to move,” Harry begged desperately, almost literally in tears because Louis was just taking too long to move. He was so horny that he could barely even think clearly. 

Louis again, obliged to Harry’s request. He gripped Harry’s waist and started to rut his hips back and forth quickly, not giving Harry an ounce of gentleness because that’s what Harry wanted. He wanted quick movements and bruises on his hips. Harry let out loud screams and moans in the pillow his face was in and carefully moved himself back into Louis’s movements to make it faster. His hole literally felt numb after a few minutes of heavy fucking in and out, and Harry really didn’t take long to edge close to his climax. “Oh, fuuu… I’m gonna come, Louis… Shit, faster…” He pleaded, his eyes squeezing closed tightly. He reached back and gripped his cock in his fist to start jerking it off. 

Louis only tried his best to go faster, a thick sheet of sweat forming over his body. After only a few more thrusts, Louis busted first, hard and deep inside of Harry, holding his ass to his pelvis as he did so. Harry gasped with pleasure and weakly jerked himself off a few more times before coming in his fist, clenching around Louis tightly. His body collapsed after only seconds of finishing, having Louis slip out of him. He really should have gotten up to clean up, but he tiredly rolled on his back and started to get sleepy. Suddenly, Louis was beside Harry with a wet rag and cleaned off his hand and a bit off his cheeks the best that he could. He tossed the rag on the night stand and curled around Harry, his limp dick against his ass. “You can stay here,” he mumbled nonchalantly as Harry began to drift off to sleep. Well, Harry got what he wanted tonight: a good fuck and a few bruises that would be there tomorrow. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

When Harry woke up in the morning, he felt a little stiff. He groaned quietly and carefully started to slide out of bed and pull on his clothes as quietly as he could. He didn’t want to wake up Louis. He was looking to get out without inconveniencing Louis with awkward goodbyes and empty promises to call. He got all his clothes on and pulled on his jacket, before finding a piece of paper and setting it on the bed beside Louis that read: “Thanks for a great night. – Harry. ;) xxx” He walked out of Louis’s apartment and started to hobble back to his apartment, since it wasn’t really too far away. 

Harry felt weird about just leaving, but he knew that he promised Louis that he didn’t want anything and he wasn’t going to look for anything. He remembered that Louis told him that he wasn’t interested in establishing a relationship and he only wanted sex, which was okay with Harry. He wasn’t going to look for anything and that was that. He kept his word and decided to just let his memory of the night fade because there was no use in holding onto something that would probably never happen again.

~ ~ ~ ~

The first time Harry got sick, he was pretty sure that he was getting the flu. His skin felt sensitive and he was rather tired quite a lot. He felt generally weak on the first day of being sick and he practically lived on the bathroom floor that day. He stayed in his short Soffe shorts and a big t-shirt that swallowed his achy body. He groaned quietly and buried his face in his bathroom rug as he curled in a defensive ball. He ended up throwing up three more times in the past hour and it wasn’t even seven in the morning yet. Once he was pretty sure that he emptied his stomach, Harry carefully wobbled back to bed and started to try and fall asleep again. Harry was able to fall asleep again and stay asleep for a good part of the rest of that day.

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Harry discovered that he didn’t have the flu after being oddly sick for the past two weeks. He would wake up in the morning, throw up the contents of his stomach, sleep some more, and then go about the rest of his day with a nap or two in between. After the two weeks had pasted and Harry couldn’t remember the last time that he wasn’t sick, he decided to make an appointment with his doctor. He was absolutely clueless to what it could possibly be and he was a little worried honestly. 

His appointment was at two later in the day, and until then, Harry tried to go about his day as normally as he could. He was getting anxious as he waited for two o’clock to approach. He hadn’t told anyone about how he had been feeling because he just didn’t want anyone to worry about him. He knew if he told his mum, she would insist that she took a special trip up to see him and get to the bottom of it. He knew if he told his friends, they would be skeptical and probably tease him, but secretly be worried about him and tell him and private that he should see a doctor. So, he just kept it to himself and decided not to tell anyone unless it ended up being serious. 

At noon, Harry ate a small lunch of citrusy fruits to try and settle his nervous upset stomach and then took a small nap on the couch after he set his alarm. He had an hour after he had eaten, so he just decided to get caught up on his sleep. He needed to be well refreshed for his appointment anyway. 

By the time that he woke up, he felt a little better, but his stomach was still churning with nerves. It had been feeling quite tight recently and he was just assuming that it was constant sickness and the lack of food he had been eating. Same reason for how tired he’s been. He pulled himself up off the loveseat and grabbed his keys from the table near the door and went out to his car. He was really just trying not even to think about what he was doing and where he was going because it made him really nervous to even just think about it. 

It took him about a half hour to get to his doctor’s office with the added London traffic, and he went in, signed himself in, and sat down in the comfortable chairs in the waiting room. They weren’t crowded for what he could see and he did have an appointment so it really shouldn’t take too long. He rubbed his sweaty hands together as he waited for his name to be called back, and before he knew it, he started to think. Which really, was never a good thing for him or anyone else around him. He wanted so badly to put the things together in his mind and just what exactly could be wrong with him. He added in the sickness, the tenderness of his skin, the exhaustion, the slight weight gain that he had noticed, the increased appetite when he could actually eat; he still didn’t know what it was. Maybe he wasn’t thinking outside of the box enough. Or maybe he just wasn’t thinking of all the possibilities. He could still have the flu possibly, but he didn’t have a fever. He could just be stressed out, but he didn’t really feel like he was. He had been trying to think about the time he had hooked up with that Louis kid, but he was pretty sure they had practiced safe sex. That’s the thing though; he couldn’t remember if they did. They were so drunk and so consumed with each other that it may have slipped their minds. He did remember that he woke up the next morning feeling not-so-sticky like he would have if Louis had come inside. There was a chance Louis could have just cleaned him up though. He didn’t remember too much of the details, so he wasn’t exactly counting it as a reason that he could be having these symptoms, but he wasn’t exactly ignoring the nagging voice in his head saying: “Wake up, stupid.” 

It was about fifteen minutes when Harry’s name was called, but it really felt more like two hours. That’s what happened when Harry started to think and when he started to get incredibly nervous. He carefully started to stand up and walk after the nurse to do his first steps of a physical. He was measured and weighed (which proved he did gain about ten pounds) and then his blood pressure was taken, which was a little higher than it usually was. After the nurse did the first few steps of his appointment, she had him sit in the doctor’s office and wait for her to arrive. Harry just nodded as she left and started to kick his feet back and forth as they draped over the edge of the table.

There was a knock on the door in a few minutes and his doctor entered with a smile. “Hi, Harry. I’m Dr. Wyman. How are feeling today?” She asked sweetly and pulled up a stool beside the table next to Harry. “I heard that you weren’t feeling well lately. Could you tell me about that some more?” She asked, his chart in his lap.

Harry gave her a small, welcoming smile when she sat down. It wasn’t really necessary for her to introduce herself, since Harry was in for a checkup every six months usually. “Uh, I’m feeling alright right now. Just a bit tired. And yeah, I haven’t been feeling my best for the past like two weeks. I’ve been getting nauseous and I’ve been really tired. My skin has just felt really sensitive and when I’m not sick, I’m really hungry. I pee like a lot. Oh, and you probably already saw on my chart that the nurse gave you, but I’ve gained a bit of weight recently,” he informed quietly, his hands fiddling nervously in his lap.

Dr. Wyman nodded her head as she made a small list of his symptoms on her clipboard. “Alright, and I’m gonna ask you a few questions before we continue, alright?” She said and waited for Harry’s nod before continuing. “So, have you recently been sexually active?” She asked him.

Harry nodded his head. “Yes. Uh, the last time I had sex was probably like seven to eight weeks ago maybe?” He said unsurely.

“And did you use protection?” She then added.

“I actually can’t remember,” Harry said with a sheepish smile on his face, a small blush forming, even more so when he saw Dr. Wyman write it all down.

“Alright… Have you had any other flu symptoms?” 

“No, I haven’t. Except for being sick and tired. I haven’t been feverish or anything.”

“Have you had healthy bowel movements?” 

“Uh, mainly… I’m a little constipated, but other than that…” 

After many more personal questions, Dr. Wyman stood up and took his temperature, which was at a healthy 98.5. She listened to his heart, which was slightly escalated because of his nerves. She checked his reflexes for good measure and then looked down his throat. Nothing else was wrong with him. Besides his symptoms, he was as healthy as ever.

“Okay, Harry. I’m gonna have you take a urine test for further examination, because there’s only so much I can do with just a bunch of questions,” Dr. Wyman announced, trying to lighten the mood up a little. She gave him an assuring smile as she stood up and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a small plastic cup and then wrote “Styles – 30th April 2014” in a black Sharpie, before handing it to Harry. “The bathroom is just down the hall, third door on your right. I’ll be in here when you’re done and then I’ll run the tests on it. It should take maybe ten to fifteen minutes,” she informed.

Harry nodded his head slowly and took the small cup in his hands. He jumped down from the table and walked out to the hallway and down to the bathroom to pee in the small cup. He thought about asking Dr. Wyman if she had any clue to what was wrong with him, but he figured if she had any idea, she would tell him. Or, she might not want to tell him just yet so he didn’t jump to any conclusions. Which was smart, because it might cause Harry to overwhelm himself over nothing.

After a few minutes in the bathroom, he walked back to the room and handed Dr. Wyman his cup and carefully sat on the table again. Dr. Wyman smiled at him and thanked him, before excusing herself out of the room to where Harry had no clue. He laid back against the slightly reclined table with his hands on his stomach. He was getting more nervous as time started to tick away, giving him way too long to think. How come the test had to take ten to fifteen minutes? Wasn’t technology far enough along to have the results as he peed? And what if the results weren’t conclusive and Dr. Wyman couldn’t tell him what was wrong with him? How many tests would he still have to do? How long was he going to be here? He really didn’t want to stay here all day because all he could think about doing right after leaving was eating a big cheeseburger and then taking another nap because he could hardly count the nap he had earlier an actually nap.

It wasn’t long until Dr. Wyman returned after twenty minutes of waiting, which Harry was very bitter about in his mind, not that he would ever show it because he was far too sweet to do so. He figured that they were just busy, so that’s probably would took so long. However, as Dr. Wyman sat down with her reassuring smile, there was definitely something odd about the way she looked at him. She didn’t seem very assuring this time and that really only made him more nervous. 

“What did they say?” Harry piped up after a few moments when she was taking far too long to tell him the results.

Dr. Wyman gave him another small smile. “Well, Harry… Everything is perfectly healthy you should know. I don’t want you to be too nervous; I want you to just take a deep breath and stay calm. There’s nothing life-threatening or anything, I promise,” she said, and Harry was able to let out a heavy exhale in relief. “Harry, you’re pregnant,” she announced.

Harry’s eyes went quite wide at the announcement and he swallowed thickly. He let out a trembling sigh and put his hands over his eyes. He couldn’t even fathom that she was actually telling him the truth. Men got pregnant all the time, yeah, but he just never thought that it would happen to him this early. He knew that he was going to have kids one day, but he couldn’t understand why God would allow this to happen; make him end up pregnant after a single one night stand a few weeks ago. 

“A-Are you sure?” Harry asked in a small whisper. 

Dr. Wyman nodded her head and let out a soft sigh. “Yes, I’m sure. You’re showing quite a bit of the hCG hormone that is only found in pregnancy. You’re showing all the symptoms… We have a few more tests that we need to do, such as an internal sonogram to really make sure and find out how far along you are for sure and if you’re far enough along we could do a sonogram to see the baby. We don’t have to do it today if you would prefer to take in the information, or we could just get everything done today and then talk about what you need to do later,” she suggested in a soothing voice because of how worried and wrecked Harry looked.

What killed him the most was that he would be all by himself with this and he wasn’t really sure how he felt about it. Or maybe he wouldn’t be alone. He could go out of his way and track down Louis, since it wouldn’t really be that hard, honestly. He knew that his band played at the same bar every Saturday night, and if he wasn’t feeling the club scene, he could always backtrack his steps to Louis’s apartment that he vaguely remembered and find him there. He knew that he would definitely have to tell Louis though, but he wasn’t sure that he would force him to be a part of it. It would be completely Louis’s decision if he wanted this baby, and if not, Harry would just have to do it on his own. He definitely would have to take some time to let it all sink in, but this could work out. It just had to. 

Harry ended up nodding his head to her suggestion, deciding that it was probably a good idea if they finished up his appointment with the sonograms. “Let’s get everything done,” he said quietly. He wasn’t quite back to himself since he was still processing everything that he was just told. He suddenly just felt really protective over his stomach and gently set a hand on his stomach as he kept thinking about it.

“Alright, great! I’m gonna set you up with a new doctor to perform the procedures, since I’m not in that department,” she informed and helped Harry off the table gently. She then led him to the elevator all the way down the hall and then up only a floor to the maternity ward. Harry kept his eyes down as they walked to an open office. Dr. Wyman let Harry in first and then handed him a gown to change into. When he had changed, she came back and smiled at him. “You can wait here for about fifteen or twenty minutes and Dr. Manna will be right with you,” she informed before she walked out the door.  
Harry felt pretty awkward sitting in that room alone with his feet up on the stirrups with a paper sheet covering him, completely exposed however. He glad though, when Dr. Manna came in within a few minutes and reclined the table a little more for Harry to lay back, before she started to work on the machine and turn it on. “Hello, Harry. I’m Dr. Manna. I’m most likely going to be your regular OBGYN unless you decide otherwise,” she announced, before she got out the long, thin probe and slipped on a plastic, lubricated cover. “Alright, you may feel a little pressure, but don’t worry,” Dr. Manna warned and carefully slid it into Harry and flipped the machine on to view the screen.

Harry felt extremely nervous as he felt the camera enter him, his hand staying on his stomach as he took heavy breaths. He felt uncomfortable being so exposed, but he had had a few exams over the years, however it didn’t really make him feel any better. He supposed he would have to get used to prodding inside of him because of the whole “being pregnant” thing. He felt every little time the probe moved inside of him, feeling quite a bit of pressure at one point as it nudged at his cervix a little. He tried desperately not squirm a little and just stared up at the ceiling. The test took all of maybe fifteen minutes, before the probe was carefully pulled out of him and the cover was thrown away. Dr. Manna took a few moments to write everything down before she put up the table a little more so Harry was sitting up a little easier. 

And then she gave Harry a smile. “Everything is great, Harry. You’re very healthy and what I can see, so is your baby. You’re definitely pregnant and your body is responding wonderfully to it. What I can see, you’re eight weeks along, which is long enough to have an ultrasound and we may be able to hear the heartbeat if you would like. We’ll be able to see the baby on the ultrasound screen. Would you like to that?” She asked him.

Harry nodded her, because now he was actually getting a little excited. It was actually a relief to hear that his baby was healthy and so was he. It was relief to know that getting sick and being really tired wasn’t an issue. That it was normal. “Yeah, please,” he said softly. He let his feet fall back down off the table and covered himself with the paper sheet as he pulled up his gown to show off his stomach. It was still rather flat, but he was gaining weight and his stomach had been cramping up, so it was quite possible he might be showing within the next month or so.

Dr. Manna nodded back to him and turned away to get the machine ready. All she had to do was switch out the probe and hook up a scanner for the regular sonogram. When it was all hooked up, she turned back to Harry and grabbed the gel and squirted some on his belly. He wasn’t exactly sure what the point of it was, but it was kind of cold and it kind of tickled as she rubbed it into his belly. “I can feel that your stomach is a little harder. Are you feeling any pressure lately? If not yet, you soon will,” she assured, just making small talk as the picture came up on the screen and she looked for the baby.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, not taking his eyes from the screen. “Not really. I’ve noticed the slight crampy-tight feeling though, so…” He rambled off.

Dr. Manna fell silent for a few minutes as she scanned over the baby, and then pulled the screen closer to them once she landed on the baby. “Alright, so you’ll see here,” she pointed to the baby, “that this little black dot with the white inside… That’s your little baby. It’s not much bigger than maybe a pea. It does have the heart developed, so would you like to hear it?” She asked happily.

Harry nodded quickly with a small smile. “Yeah, I would,” he said with a bit more spark in his voice. After actually seeing his little baby, he knew that everything would be okay because it was his baby. He was having a baby and he was kind of excited about.

Dr. Manna then just flipped on the sound of the machine and the gentle, fast heartbeat filling the room. Harry’s smile only grew and he began to coo at the sound of his tiny little baby’s heartbeat. “Aw…” He said softly and smiled over at his doctor. “Can I get a recording of that maybe? And some pictures… I’ll need them,” he insisted.

She nodded immediately and started tapping a few keys on the keyboard attached to the screen to screenshot certain shots of the baby and then had the heartbeat recorded along with the ultrasound on the screen. Harry was overly excited to have an actual video of his baby. That would probably come in handy when he had to tell Louis that he was going to be a father. He definitely wasn’t ready for that yet, so he tried to push the thought out of his mind. 

Dr. Manna stood up and walked out of the room for a few minutes to fetch the pictures and burn the disk of the video, which took about ten minutes. While she was gone, Harry cleaned off his belly and got dressed in his clothes again, sitting up on the table as he waited. She came back with the pictures and the video in a manila envelope and handed it to Harry. “Thank you,” he said softly and held it tightly in his hands.

“So, Harry. I think we should go over a few things now that we’ve finished the tests. Up until your third trimester, you’ll come in for a checkup every four weeks unless scheduled otherwise. You’ll back when you’re twelve weeks and we’ll check the progress of your baby, but we won’t have another ultrasound until sixteen weeks when you’d be able to find out the sex if you wanted and we’ll see how healthy the baby is. We’ll talk about that when you get there. As for your first trimester, expect to have to use the bathroom frequently and get nauseous. Make sure you take plenty of naps because you’ll definitely need them. You can’t drink caffeine and no alcohol. Limit your intake of fish because of the mercury. You’ll have to take a prenatal vitamin which you get over the counter. They come in gummies too if you don’t like taking pills. Try to limit your soda intake because of the caffeine as well. Everyone starts showing at a different time, but I’m going to estimate that you’ll start showing around twelve weeks or earlier. You won’t really blow up until about twenty or twenty five weeks, so that’s most likely when you’ll need maternity clothes, but again, it’s different for everyone. You might gain more weight, but you’ll know. Also, your due date is the 15th of December. You might just have yourself a Christmas baby,” she informed and gave Harry a small smile after she ended her ramble. “I know it’s a lot, but you have four weeks to take everything in. You can check out at the front desk and schedule you’re next appointment there,” she announced. “I’ll see you soon, Harry. Congratulations,” she said before leaving the room.

Taking in all the information wasn’t really that hard for Harry. Hearing all of it only made him that much happier and more excited. So what if he might being doing this by himself? This baby was going to consume his world and he wasn’t going to make sure to love it the best as he could. When Dr. Manna had left, Harry followed shortly after and walked to the front desk, scheduling his next appointment and then walking out to his car. When he got in his car, he pulled out one of the pictures with the words “Styles – 15th December 14” on the back. He cooed down at his picture for a few minutes and then just mindlessly talked to it. He knew they would be just fine on their own if that’s what it came to.

~ ~ ~ ~

 

It took Harry a total of three weeks to buck up the courage to go find Louis and tell him he was pregnant. He had already told his mum that he was pregnant as well as his friends, who were all supportive once they saw how happy it made Harry to be having a baby. He always wanted to have kids, and no matter the situation, it was his baby and he loved it so much already. It made his heart swell every time he thought about his belly. He started to show a little, which made it even better. He only had a tiny belly and he had to get a few pair of early maternity bottoms because of the weight gain. He still wore his tight shirts since he liked to show off his tiny little belly. The only thing he wasn’t really thrilled about was the sickness that was still very obvious, the exhaustion which made him constantly tired, and the amount of times he had to use the bathroom, which was about every hour. But he could live with it, because it was all about his baby.

When he decided that he was finally going to tell Louis that he was pregnant with his baby, it was on a Saturday afternoon and he was trying not to fall asleep during a rerun episode of “Modern Family” with a mug of chamomile tea in one hand and his framed sonogram photo of his baby in the other. As he looked at the picture of his tiny little baby, he knew that he needed to try to get him or her a father. If Louis wanted nothing to do with it, then so be it, because so far, Harry had been just fine. Sure, he kind of wished he had someone to take care of him when he wasn’t feeling well, but really, he was just fine on his own.

That night, he put on a pair of tan khaki capris, since it was mid-May and it was getting a little warmer outside, and a black pocket t-shirt that hugged his lower half because of the weight gain in his hips and his belly. His stomach was getting a little more noticeable and if someone really looked hard enough, they could make the assumption that he was pregnant. He had not only gained weight in his torso, but his thighs and ass got a bit bigger and his cheeks on his face were getting chubby. His mum insisted that he glowed, but Harry wasn’t so sure. When he was dressed, he slipped on his black TOMS and a thin jacket, before he headed out after he grabbed his messenger bag that had a copy of the sonogram; for proof of course. He decided to drive this time, even if it wasn’t far, but walking made his feet hurt already and he didn’t have plans to drink.

It took him all of five minutes to get parked at the bar that Louis was playing in. He walked inside and only ordered himself an ice water and sat at the table near the front. It was a bit weird going by himself, but he knew that it was important to do this alone. It also felt weird that he wasn’t here to drink or get laid; he was here to ruin some poor sap’s life with the information of him having his baby. 

Louis and his band came out about five minutes after Harry got there, and he noticed the look on Louis’s face immediately. It was shock to see Harry again, yet it was a bit of happiness, like he was glad to see Harry again. He gave Harry a small smile, before he went back to playing his music. He didn’t spend nearly as much time flirting with Harry on stage this time, which Harry was a bit upset about and he didn’t really know why. He felt a little self-conscious because maybe Louis noticed how much weight he was gaining and maybe he didn’t find Harry as attractive anymore? Not like he should care anyway, he wasn’t here to get Louis in bed again. Louis was just the father of his baby, nothing more.

The show lasted a few hours, which was really exhausting Harry. They finished around ten at night, and Harry never stayed up this late anymore. He took any chance and excuse he could to sleep. However, Louis did come over to Harry after the show with a beer in his hand. The smell wafted over to him and he nearly threw up in his mouth. He put his hand over his nose for a few seconds and took a deep breath, slowly scooting farther away from Louis to not smell the beer. 

“Hey, Harry. Haven’t seen you in quite a while, huh? What’s it been, maybe three months?” Louis asked as he sipped his beer.

Harry knew the exact answer to that question, but he didn’t want to give anything away yet and he didn’t want to seem like a creep. “Seems like it yeah… You were really good tonight,” he praised.

“Thanks. Felt great. What are you drinking? Want me to buy you something?” Louis offered.

“No thank you. It’s just a water. Not up for drinking really.”

Louis shrugged his shoulders and looked down at Harry. “Suit yourself. Any reason you’re here again? If you wanna fuck again, you can just ask, we don’t have to play games. I don’t mean to be straight forward or cocky or anything, I just want to know,” he said simply.

Harry started to blush and just shook his head. “Oh, no, that’s not why I’m here… I just… I have some news, which is weird, but I needed to talk to you about something and I thought I would find you here. What I need to talk about is really important and we don’t have to do it here because it’s kind of loud and I’m getting a head ache,” he said. He didn’t want to sound pushy and he didn’t want to sound whiny, but he also didn’t want to be in this club anymore. Something about being sober made the place seem a lot more dingy and loud. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and pushed his beer away. “Sure? Where did you wanna go?” He asked, sounding quite a bit confused.

“We could go back to mine? It’s only a block of way and I have my car with me. I haven’t drank anything,” Harry informed and carefully stood up, pushing his shirt down a little so Louis didn’t notice anything, but he was pretty sure that he saw Louis’s eyes twitch back to his stomach a few times as he stood up and followed Harry out to his car. 

Harry slid into the driver’s side and looked over at Louis when he got in. “Sorry for springing this on you, but like… It’s a bit more important than talking about it in a bar,” he said sheepishly.

Louis only nodded and looked out the window, mindlessly playing with his eyebrow ring. “S’alright,” he mumbled.

Harry chewed on his lip since he was feeling a bit awkward, which was understandable. He didn’t really know Louis and he was asking him to take him back to his apartment just to “talk”. He should just be glad that Louis agreed to go back and talk to him. When he got back to his place, he parked his car in his garage and led Louis upstairs to his main level and carefully sat down on the couch. “Come and sit, you’ll probably want to,” he said quietly. He was pretty glad that Louis just sat down and didn’t notice the picture on the end table of his sonogram. 

Louis looked up at Harry as he crossed his legs and played with his lip. “So, what did you want to talk about?” He asked.

Harry figured that he should probably get straight to the point. He didn’t want to jump around what he actually needed to talk about; he wanted to get over it. “So, I guess you remember us hooking up three months ago… And, three weeks ago I went to the doctor’s because I didn’t feel well for a while and I needed to know what was going on… I found out that I was pregnant. I’m not eleven weeks along and before you ask, yes, it’s yours. I haven’t slept with anyone else in like nine months except for you. I know it’s weird that I’m pregnant with your baby and you don’t even know me because we just had a one night stand forever ago, but it’s true… I’m pregnant,” he announced. His voice was slightly trembling because he was so nervous, but at the same time it felt really good to get that off his chest. For a really long time, he really needed to let Louis in on what was going on. Before Louis could even respond, he grabbed his messenger bag that he had set on the table and pulled out his spare picture of the ultrasound and handed it over to Louis. “The tiny dot in the middle… That’s the baby,” he informed quietly.

Louis stayed silent and it made Harry rather nervous. He only stared down at the picture that was handed to him and he swallowed thickly. “R-Really? I guess you’re really pregnant…” He breathed out and held onto the picture in his hands tightly, making sure that he didn’t let go. “I don’t even know what to think, Harry… Like you said, I know nothing about you and you’re gonna have my baby.”

“I know, Louis. I don’t like, expect you to jump on the opportunity to be a father and you don’t have to. I just wanted you to know that you were having a baby. You deserve to know. If you don’t want to be involved, I completely understand,” Harry promised. He knew that he needed to say that quickly because he didn’t want Louis to immediately think that he was looking for child support or something.

Louis let out a sigh. “Harry, no, stop… I do, I do want to be a part of this baby’s life. We’ll get to know each other, yeah? We can exchange numbers and we can go out to lunch or something. Anything you want,” he promised, moving closer to Harry as he set his picture down on the table. “You’re having my baby and I promise that I’m gonna try my best. I may not be ideal for the father of your baby, but I’m gonna try, alright?” He said sweetly and gave Harry a smile. “Now, tell me more about this baby…” 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Over the next four weeks, Harry and Louis really started to get to know each other better. A lot better actually. Harry found out that Louis didn’t really make much from his gigs on Saturdays, so he had a job at a tattoo parlor. He went to school for a short time for an art degree, but never finished. He got a pretty great job at the tattoo parlor and made quite a bit of money from tips. Harry promised him that maybe after he gave birth he might get a tattoo from him. Which then Louis told him not to because his skin was so perfect and clean. He learned that Louis’s birthday was only nine days after the baby was supposed to be born, and Harry just got really excited about them possibly sharing a birthday. He also learned that Louis liked quite the same things as Harry. They had similar food interests and spent most days on the couch watching TV series together that either they both have never seen or one they’ve seen countless times. 

Harry loved to spend time with Louis now because they actually got alone and Harry had someone to talk about his pregnancy with. Of course, he had his friends, but they didn’t really understand; not like Louis did. Louis loved hearing about Harry’s pregnancy and how everything was going from day to day. Louis loved to hear even if Harry had to pee or that he couldn’t sleep because his stomach was fluttering too much, which Dr. Manna had told him was a sign that the baby would start moving soon. They both really, really couldn’t wait for the baby to actually move. They would be finding out the sex in just one more week and Harry couldn’t stop thinking about it. He let Louis know that he was pretty sure it was going to be girl because of the “mother’s intuition” and he kept having dreams about it. Louis had rolled his eyes at that, and said that he would much rather have a boy. Then at that, they brought up if Louis was going to the next appointment, which Louis happily agreed to and confessed that he had wished he had been there for all of them. He was very supportive of Harry, which was making everything a lot easier on him.

Currently, Harry was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and his hands on his growing belly. He had it underneath his maternity shirt because he liked to feel the actual skin of his belly and really didn’t like having any more barriers between him and his little baby. Louis had left about a half hour ago to go pick them up something eat blindly. Harry warned him he wasn’t really sure what he had wanted for dinner, but Louis went out anyway, texting Harry someone every few minutes as a suggestion. He started with Chinese, and Harry nearly gagged. He suggested Indian, Thai, Sushi, and Mexican, which all got Harry’s disapproval. At the last suggestion of stuffed-crust pizza, Harry agreed, but only if they got tons of toppings on it, which included pepperoni, sausage, onions, green peppers, pineapple, ham, olives, and finally tomatoes. Harry promised that he would pay Louis back because he knew that it would be expensive. 

Louis came back after about twenty minutes after Harry told him he wanted pizza. Louis let himself in with the key Harry gave him for emergencies and smiled down at the boy. “Hey, cutie,” he greeted and took the pizza in the kitchen. “I got everything you wanted, love,” he informed.  
Harry grinned up at Louis and pulled himself off the couch and waddled over to the kitchen after Louis. At nearly sixteen weeks, Harry was growing. He was still skinny in a way, but his belly was very noticeable at this point. It was a bit hard for him to get up off the couch, bend over to pick something up, and even find a comfortable position to sleep in. And he hardly in his second trimester. He got down two plates for them and set them on the counter. Suddenly, he had two hands on his stomach from behind and he could feel Louis smiling. 

“I love seeing your belly. I like your tight shirts better though. How’s our little peanut doing? I don’t think I’ve asked almost all day,” Louis hummed in his ear.  
Harry grinned as he started to get a few slices of pizza, loving how Louis would just come up at a random time and touch his stomach. “They’re doing fine. Still no kicks though,” he huffed and turned around with his plate in his hand. He took a piece of his pizza and took a big bite. “I promise to wear tighter shirts. With all this pizza, I should be popping out of all my shirts,” he chuckled lightly.

Louis just smiled at Harry and pulled his hands away to get his own dinner. They always have those small moments when Harry is pretty sure Louis is going to kiss him or doing something relationship-like. However, it really never happened. Nothing ever happened between them since that night they hooked up. All they ever did was cuddle together on the couch. He was always too nervous to initiate anything, so he never did. Louis didn’t really seem to mind. It might be better that way though; to stay just friends for the baby’s sake. If they got in a relationship together and it didn’t work, it might affect how the environment that they baby would grow up in and Harry really didn’t want to be the reason for that happening. 

Harry waddled back to the living room and plopped down on the couch, Louis soon followed suit and sitting very close to Harry. Harry had no idea why he would want to do that because Louis was kind of a loud eater and he had four slices of pizza on his plate, but whatever. He continued to eat his pizza without saying much to Louis, since whenever he was hungry all he cared about was eating. He finished up eating though within about twenty minutes and set his plate down on the coffee table, before cuddling up in the corner of the couch with his throw pillow in his lap. He looked up at Louis and smiled at him. “What do you want the baby to call you?” He asked suddenly.  
“Probably like, Daddy, why? What about you?” Louis asked, finishing up his last slice.

“I wanna be called ‘mummy’. I deserve the title of being a mummy because I’m carrying this baby and I’m doing everything a regular mum does and I want to be called mummy,” Harry defended before he would get lip. He already heard it from his friends and his mum, but he wasn’t having it anymore. He was a mummy to be and he was definitely going to have the title.

Louis smiled a little and looked up at him. “That’s nice, Harry. You look more like a mum anyway,” he praised, which made Harry smile back. He was glad that Louis wasn’t trying to make fun of him for it, because honestly, he was sick of being judged for it.

~ ~ ~ ~

 

The morning of Harry’s appointment, Louis had met Harry at the doctor’s office. Harry was sitting in the waiting room with a snack baggie full of cookies in his hand with a bottle of orange juice in his lap, when Louis came in and looked around for Harry. He gave him a light smile and carefully sat down beside him. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Louis greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

Harry let out a soft sigh. “I’m hungry. I had skip breakfast to get over here in time because I over slept. Do you wanna get something to eat after this? These cookies aren’t really doing the trick,” he mumbled with a pout on his lips. He was a bit moody today in particular because he hadn’t slept very well last night and when he did get to sleep, his alarm woke him up rudely. He was really regretting making his appointment at nine thirty in the morning. 

Louis just gave him a smile and nudged his shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright. I’ll take you out to get something to eat when we’re done, promise,” he assured, which Harry was happy to hear. He was so glad that Louis was understanding and really, he was willing to bend over backwards for him.

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly and started munching on his snack again. He sipped on his orange juice until the bottle was empty, since he was supposed to have a full bladder for this ultrasound in particular so it would be easier to see the baby and figure out the sex. Harry stood up to throw away his trash, and as he did so his name was called back. He was very grateful for that because he didn’t want to have to struggle to stand up again. He looked back at Louis and waved him over. “Come on back,” he said softly. Louis was quick to oblige and follow Harry back to the room he was led to.

Harry used Louis to help him up onto the table and laid back, tugging his shirt up and happily showing off his belly bump. Dr. Manna smiled up at the two and shook Louis’s hand. 

“Nice to finally meet you, you must be the dad?” She assumed.

Louis nodded to her. “That’s mean. Hi, I’m Louis,” he greeted. 

Dr. Manna just nodded to him and turned back to Harry. “How’ve you been, Harry? Feel any kicks yet? Is the morning sickness finally gone?” She asked as she started to pour the jelly on Harry’s belly.

“I’ve been really good. The morning sickness is pretty much gone, but I do have some triggers. The smell of alcohol makes me sick and so does fish… There’s a bunch, but I won’t go into all of that… I still pee constantly, but honestly I’m used to it. And no, unfortunately, I haven’t felt any kicks,” Harry said with a dramatic sigh, but smiled nonetheless. 

“Plenty of flutters though…” 

“Aw, that’s alright, Harry. Don’t get too anxious about it. It’ll happen soon,” Dr. Manna assured and pressed the scanner against Harry’s belly. She turned towards the screen and moved it around so that the boys could see their baby. “Alright, so there’s the baby in the middle. It’s about the size of a lemon right now, just for reference. I know it probably doesn’t feel like it since you’re rather big,” she explained, flipping on the sound so that they could hear the heartbeat again. “The heartbeat is still very strong and it is very healthy. You’re doing a great job… Do you want to know the sex? I can tell since she’s turned in the right direction,” she informed and looked up at the boys.

Harry quickly nodded at her question. “Yes, we do. And plenty of pictures,” he insisted with a big grin. He felt Louis take his hand carefully from the side and he glanced down at their hands. He smiled over at him and gave it a gentle squeeze, before he looked up at the screen again.

“Great, great…” Dr. Manna said quietly and focused on the screen to tilt the scanner in the right direction until it showed the sex more clearly, taking a few pictures.   
“Congratulations, boys. You’re having a baby girl,” she announced and smiled over at Louis and Harry. 

Harry gasped softly and sat up just barely without moving his stomach too much and looked over the screen a few more times. “Aw, I knew it… A little baby girl,” he cooed and looked over at Louis. “I told you, Louis, I told you,” he teased, sticking out his tongue with a small giggle. He was just so excited now that his face felt like it could have split in half. 

Louis smiled up at him. “Yes, yes you did,” he said softly and leaned up to kiss Harry on the forehead. “I’m glad,” he said quietly, before sitting down again.

Dr. Manna finished up the ultrasound by taking a few more pictures and cleaning off Harry’s stomach, before turning off the machine and then stood up to go get the pictures from the printer. She came back with an envelope and handed it to the boys. “You can check out at the front desk,” she reminded, before she walked out of the room. 

Harry looked up at Louis and wrinkled his nose cutely. “We’re having a little girl. Are you actually happy? I know you wanted a boy…” He said softly as he carefully slid off of the bench and followed Louis out to the front desk. 

“I am happy, I don’t mind that it’s a girl, really. I’m happy that she’s healthy and I’m happy you’re healthy,” Louis promised and gave him a small smile.  
Harry smiled back, before he turned to the front desk and made an appointment in four weeks. He walked out with Louis and out to his car. “Did you take a cab?” He asked.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Let’s just take my car and we can find somewhere to eat,” Harry decided and slid into the passenger seat after handing Louis the keys. He was starving and if he didn’t get some food in his belly, he was sure to throw a fit.

~ ~ ~ ~

 

The first time Harry felt his little girl kick, he let out a soft yelp in surprise and pressed his hand against the spot where he felt the nudge. He waited for a few seconds, before he felt it again and let out a laugh of disbelief. She was finally moving and Harry could finally feel her. Louis was just in the kitchen getting tea, so Harry snapped his head to look to the kitchen. “Louis, get in here, quick!” He called out.

Louis wasted no time storming into the living room to find Harry on the couch clutching his stomach. “Are you alright?” He asked, but Harry just took his hand and cut him off, pressing it against the spot where their baby girl was kicking lightly.

“Do you feel her? Hold on, she moved, Louis, she moved for me,” Harry said in a rushed whisper, his hand trembling slightly on top of Louis’s since he was nervous that the baby wasn’t going to kick again. But she did.

“Oh my god, Harry! I felt her… She’s so gentle about it, aw…” Louis cooed at his belly and tugged Harry’s shirt up over his belly and leaned down to nudge his nose against Harry’s stomach, keeping both of his hands on top of Harry’s stomach just in case she moved again. “Hi, sweetheart… It’s daddy, baby girl. We’re so happy to feel you move around, so you can tell us that you’re okay and you’re good in there. I hope you’re comfy in there too… You’re still so tiny so you probably are… We love you so much, baby. Mummy and daddy both,” he said softly and gently tickled his belly. He looked up at Harry from his position and gave him a small smile. “I love that I’m having a baby with you,” he said quietly.

Harry bit his lip and scooted closer to Louis. “Why’s that?” He asked quietly.

“You’re so wonderful, Harry. You’re so sweet and you take such good care of this little girl. I couldn’t ask for someone better to carry her,” Louis praised him. His licked his lips gently and slowly leaned up to press his lips to Harry’s gently for a few moments, before he pulled away and gave him a smile. “Thanks for giving me this baby… Even if I told you in the beginning I didn’t want anything, I’m so glad that this came out of it,” he said quietly. 

Harry’s eyes softened as Louis opened up to him. Harry was kind of shocked that he talked to him about this, because Louis had a rough time telling him anything, honestly. He never really expected Louis to ever tell him how he felt about them having a baby, but he was grateful. And he was also pretty grateful about that kiss that he was pretty much dying for honestly. His cheeks did flush a little and bit down on his lip. “Me too,” he said quietly, before leaning in to wrap his arms around Louis carefully. Having a baby with this man, really was one of the best things that had ever happened to Harry.

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Harry went to bed feeling rather horny. His doctor warned him about this, that when he reached his second trimester, his hormones would continue to spike, which would make him very sexually frustrated at times. He was sitting in his bed, his stomach hanging over his shorts. He was now about twenty two weeks pregnant and he felt every bit of it. He could really reach what he wanted to, so he was stuck feeling this horny. There was no way his fingers would be able to reach under himself and fuck himself. He was very, very frustrated.

Of course, he could maybe text Louis and get him to come over here, because he really felt like he was about to explode. Him and Louis started to share a few kisses over the past few weeks and gotten even closer. Their little girl, which they had decided on the name Mary, had been getting pretty rowdy in his stomach, and Louis really didn’t ever take his hands off of his stomach anymore. Whenever Mary was moving around, he was constantly feeling her. Harry really thought it was sweet. Louis sometimes even stayed the night with Harry when it was late and they got caught up in some movie. They were constantly cuddling and sometimes kissing on the couch. So, maybe it wouldn’t be the most far out request if Harry asked Louis to come over at ten o’clock at night. If he made up some excuse that he couldn’t sleep because their little girl wasn’t tired and felt like moving around, Louis would come over and try to get her to calm down. 

So, that’s what Harry did. He texted Louis a simple: “Pleeeeasse come over. Mary isn’t going to sleep and I really want to. :( xxxx” before setting his phone down in his lap. Louis replied in seconds and assured him he would be over in about ten minutes. It was so easy to get Louis to come over these days that he wasn’t even sure that he had to come up with an excuse for him to come over. He could simply ask and Louis would rush over like it was an emergency. He really loved how much Louis cared about him. Or at least, he hoped he cared about him too. He didn’t want to say that he was in it for more than just the baby, but honestly that’s all that it was about. If Louis just cared the baby, that’s all that really mattered.  
'  
Louis walked inside Harry’s bedroom after about ten minutes and gave him a small smile. “Hey, is our little girl keeping you up?” He said softly and carefully moved to the bed and sat in front of him after he kicked off his shoes and his jeans. He figured he was just staying over since it was already late.

Harry looked up at Louis and offered him a small smile. “Something is keeping me up,” he said quietly and tugged the blankets up over his lap. He was a bit hard and he wasn’t ready for Louis to see it yet. 

Louis raised his eyebrows and scooted up next to Harry, setting a gentle hand on Harry’s big belly. “And what would that be, hm?” He asked.

Harry bit his lip and started blushing a little. “Well, you remember that my doctor told me that my hormones were gonna start going crazy and they really are going crazy, Louis… A-And I just, I need something from you, and it might be weird, but I really need this from you,” he begged before Louis even knew what he was asking for.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed Harry’s belly. “What can I do for you?” He asked quietly.

“Please, please, Louis, don’t get upset when I ask you this, but I need this from you… I’m so horny…”

Louis stayed quiet for a few moments before giving him a smile. “Harry, it’s not that big of deal. It’s not like we haven’t had sex before. First off, I would do anything for you. I would walk across the world if it meant that you felt comfortable,” he chuckled lightly, slowly leaning in and pressing a kiss against Harry’s lips. “How would it be most comfortable for you?” He asked.

“I think I can still do missionary…” Harry suggested sheepishly and carefully started to undress himself. He didn’t really think that they needed to be romantic about this, since they did already have sex and Harry was pregnant, so it might be a little awkward. Harry just needed a good fuck and Louis was here. He just so happened to be very special to Harry.

Louis nodded his head and shifted over Harry, adjusting Harry a little so he was laying down once Harry had taken off his shirt. He took off his own and pulled off both of their boxers. “We can try it that way. If you’re not comfortable, you can ride me, that might be better,” he suggested and slowly leaned down to start kissing him a few more times, sliding his tongue in his mouth and holding onto Harry’s hips just so he makes sure to not lean down too far to put any pressure on Harry’s belly. 

Harry just nodded his head, before wrapping his arms around Louis’s neck and continuing to kiss Louis back. Kissing Louis was still as special to him as it was when he first kissed him. His mouth was rough and he could definitely taste the lingering tobacco on his tongue, which he wasn’t sure if they was considered secondhand smoke, but he figured it would be fine. Louis tasted good and right now when he felt so ridiculously horny, he didn’t care about much else.

It was Louis to pull back for a moment and give him a small smile. “How many fingers do you want?” He asked quietly. “And where’s your lube?” He asked softly.

“Two and in the drawer in my nightstand,” Harry breathed out.

Louis nodded and pulled back from Harry to reach into his nightstand to pull out Harry’s bottle of lube. He tossed it on the bed and then pushed Harry’s legs apart slowly. He slicked his fingers up with lube and carefully started to nudge at Harry’s hole with one, slowly pushing one in with a bit of resistance. He could definitely tell that it had been a few weeks since Harry fingered himself.

“Mm…” Harry moaned quietly, his hand moving down to gently scratch at his thigh since it always got him a bit more excited. “Love your fingers… Missed ‘em too,” he whispered.

Louis just smirked at Harry and started moving his first finger around a few times, before carefully sliding in another with again, little resistance. “I like spreading you out, babe,” he said softly. His fingers moved slowly and curved gently upwards to nudge at Harry’s prostate a few times. He spread his finger apart to spread Harry a bit more than he asked for, because he definitely didn’t want to hurt Harry in the slightest bit. “You good?” He asked quietly, pulling out his fingers slowly.

“Yeah, m’fine,” Harry assured, his fingernails gently digging into his thigh.

Louis nodded, wiping off his fingers on his hip and then slicking up his cock. He pressed his cock against his rim and slowly started to push in, deciding not to tease Harry this time because of how desperately horny he was. He just wanted to please Harry, like always.

Harry whined quietly, his eyes closing gently. “O-oh… Yes, Louis, mm…” He breathed out as Louis carefully started to bottom out, pressing his hips against his ass. He was slightly uncomfortable actually, because his back felt rather cramped up. “P-put a pillow under my hips,” he mumbled, his eyebrows wrinkling up. 

Louis nodded immediately, making sure not to move his hips as he reached back for a pillow on the other side of the bed and tucked one under Harry’s hips. “Better, babe?” He asked, which Harry nodded to and reached back up to set his hands over Louis’s chest. Louis carefully began to move his hips, touching Harry wherever he felt necessary because he wanted him to feel comfortable and loved and taken care of. When he didn’t get a bad response from Harry, only consecutive moans and whimpers of pleasure, Louis picked up his pace and held onto the insides of his thighs. “Ugh, fuck…” He groaned lowly, eventually getting to fast, unrelenting speed that was getting to his cock.

“Oh, yes, Louis, fuck, fuck, yeah… Feels so good, yeah, yeah, yeah…” Harry withered beneath Louis, keeping his eyes shut tightly. Within a few minutes of Louis slamming into him, Harry’s belly started tightening up and he really felt like he was just about to come. “Fuck, so close, yes…” He breathed out desperately, his toes curling into the blankets. 

Louis’s eyebrows furrowed and he bit down gently on his tongue as he focused on keeping his pace just as fast to bring Harry to come. “Come babe, don’t let me touch you,” he murmured.

Harry whined quietly at Louis’s words and started to arch his back a little as he came on his stomach, without being touched. He loved coming without his cock being touched because it made it that much better as he did so. Louis pulled out after a few more thrusts in Harry, and finished by jerking off over Harry’s stomach. He just didn’t like the idea of coming inside of Harry with the baby in there, even if it wasn’t that big of a deal. Plus, it was a lot easier to clean up that way. 

Louis smiled and leaned down to peck Harry’s kiss. “You’re pretty when you come,” he praised, before he carefully stepped off the bed and went out to Harry’s bathroom and got a warm rag. He went back to him and sat down slowly beside him, gently wiping off the come of Harry’s stomach. Harry was smiling to himself in total bliss, because he finally got what he wanted; to get a good release. When Louis cleaned his stomach off, he carefully sat up and started to retrieve his clothes, which was just a big shirt and pair of short shorts. He climbed back under the blankets and waited for Louis to get back from taking the rag back to the bathroom. 

“Come here,” Harry said softly when Louis came back. “I wanna cuddle with you. Mary wants you to cuddle,” he said cutely, setting a hand on his stomach when he felt a few flutters from the baby.

Louis let out a small chuckle and wrinkled his nose a little. “Oh does she? Well that means I just have to come cuddle,” he teased, slowly climbing into bed after throwing on some boxers and a t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around Harry and tugged him to his chest. Harry smiled and rested his head on his chest, feeling a little more comfortable on his side for whatever reason. He usually had to sleep on his back if he didn’t have his maternity pillow, but whatever.

“Goodnight, Louis,” Harry mumbled, leaning up for a second to press his kiss. “Thanks for coming over to see me,” he said quietly, nudging his nose against Louis’s chest and then falling right to sleep a very happy, happy man. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Louis had gotten even closer than before. They were practically a couple, yet they just didn’t really call it that. They didn’t call it anything, because they chose not to talk about it. Harry started to go to Louis’s shows on Saturday night whenever he was feeling up to it. Twenty six weeks pregnant took a toll on someone, so he didn’t really like to stay out late and sometimes his body just ached, so he didn’t feel like sitting in a wooden chair all night. But, whenever he felt up to it, he would go and support Louis.

They also stated to have sex more often. Harry was really horny all the time now a days, and Louis was happy to help him whenever he needed it. Louis also seemed to practically live at his flat now and vice versa. Now that he was six months pregnant, Louis liked to be around in case anything happened, because it was much more likely that he could hurt himself, go into early labour, or whatever it be. Also, Harry was getting sick again as his hormones escalated extremely. He threw up maybe even more than he did when he first got pregnant and he ate twice as much. He probably threw up about half of what he ate most days. But, Louis was often there for him and he kind of thought of it as a way to make up for not being there for almost the entire first trimester.

Right now, Harry was bored. Louis was at work, Mary was asleep, and he was just bored. He hated being alone anymore because he thought too much and he just didn’t like it. He was rather excited for his little girl to come so he would never, ever be bored again. Deciding to do something, Harry got up from his couch with quite a bit of a struggle, before he went over to the door and grabbed his jacket and keys. It was September, so it was getting pretty chilly. He actually preferred it to be cold while he was this pregnant, because the summer had been miserable. He hadn’t been able to ever cool off and he was constantly sweating. Cold was much easier. 

When Harry got out to his car, he drove to his and Louis’s favourite bakery and then picked up two chicken salad sandwiches on croissant buns with a few chocolate chip muffins and two waters. He carried the bag out to his car and set it in the passenger seat, before he set out to head towards Louis’s work. He liked to surprise him, and besides, he felt like he was able to die of boredom. 

Harry arrived within ten minutes of having driving, and then got out of his car with the bag and walked inside. He found Louis at the front desk and the boy immediately smiled, walking up to Harry and kissing him on the forehead, making sure to also tap his belly gently. “I wasn’t expecting you,” he said softly and glanced down at the bag in Harry’s hand. “What did you bring me?” He asked, wrinkling his nose cutely.

“Chicken salad and some muffins. Can you go on your lunch break down?” Harry asked. “I wanna eat with you, I’m going crazy ‘cause I’m so bored,” he pouted a little.

“Yeah, give me a minute to tell my boss. Just go to the back room and we can eat,” Louis instructed and walked away.

Harry had been here quite a few times to have lunch with Louis, so he just made his way back to the employee’s break room and started to unload his bag. He set Louis’s muffin, sandwich, and bottle of water beside his seat, before getting out his own food. He had taken a big bite as Louis had walked in, sitting down beside him. “Thanks for bringing me lunch, babe. How are you today? I haven’t seen you in a few hours,” he chuckled.

“I’m alright. Just bored like I said. Mary hasn’t been moving around since this morning, and I’ve already finished this week’s column. And I missed you,” Harry added sweetly, crossing his ankles underneath the table with a small smile.

Louis snorted a little and looked over at Harry. “You missed me, huh? Well, I’ve missed you too,” he said in return.

Harry just smiled with a small pink blush on his cheeks, before he looked down at his food and started to eat. They exchanged a bit of conversation while they ate, but they mainly just talked afterwards while Louis was on his break still. Harry was dreading having to leave because he just really didn’t want to go back to being alone. He wanted to keep busy; he could go to Babies R’Us or something to shop for Mary, but he really did like going with Louis. When he went by himself, he couldn’t get the big things, however they already had most of her room set up at Harry’s place. The crib, rocking chair, dresser, and changing table were all set up. They even had her car seat. To say the least, they were trying to be as prepared as possible for this little girl to come. Harry could still buy her clothes though, so maybe he would go.

Louis stood up suddenly when he looked at his phone. “I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll be home by probably five,” he promised and carefully helped Harry stand up. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close for a moment, before he pulled back and kissed his jaw, only pecking his lips once. “Alright?” He asked quietly.

Harry nodded his head slowly, setting his hands on his shoulders gently. “I’m okay. I’ll try to have dinner ready for you when you come home,” he said quietly. “I’m probably just going to maybe pick some things up for Mary and then go to your place… Take a nap or something,” he mumbled, slowly pulling away from Louis and giving him a small smile.

Louis smiled back, before he carefully bent down on his knees. He nudged his nose against Harry’s belly and gave it a small kiss. “And I’ll see you at home too, baby. Daddy loves you, little girl,” he cooed and gently patted his belly when she nudged him back. He stood up and kissed Harry one last time, before Harry finally was led to the door to leave. When he got back to his car, he was tired again. It always hit him like a ton of bricks like it always did. He decided to go to Babies R’Us anyway, because he had really wanted to buy his little girl some cute little outfits. He still hadn’t picked out her first outfit yet and he really needed to, since he was in his third trimester and he needed to keep his overnight bag packed.

Harry went through the store, leaning on a cart because he was pretty tired and wasn’t up for walking around. He picked up a few pink bottles, some onesies, a pink blanket, and tiny little pink footie pyjamas that had a little lion on the chest. He got a few more pyjamas and then some toys, also picking up diapers and other essentials they would eventually need. He paid for everything at the counter and then carried his bags out to his car, waddling all the way across the parking lot. He was whooped. 

When Harry got to Louis’s apartment, he kicked off his shoulders and put his jacket on the couch, before he waddled back to Louis’s bedroom. He got undressed and tugged on Louis’s jersey over his tummy, which barely fit anymore. It was still a little loose and it was still more comfortable than what he was wearing. He laid down on the bed carefully and before he knew it, he passed out and stayed asleep for hours when he only originally planned.

Louis came home around five thirty, a bit later than they had originally discussed. When he saw Harry was nowhere around, but noticed his jacket and shoes, he walked back to the bedroom and smiled when he saw Harry laying on his side, curled up in the blankets with a hand on his belly fast asleep. He walked over to him and pressed a small kiss to his forehead, before he walked back to the kitchen to make them a small dinner. Harry did bring him lunch, so he figured he could at least do dinner and let the boy sleep. 

When he finished up a simple steak and veggie stir fry, Louis got himself a plate and sat down on the couch and began to eat. By seven o’clock, he was getting a little worried when Harry stayed asleep for this long, however he wasn’t even sure how long he was asleep. He just shrugged it off and just got a beer from the fridge; he knew Harry didn’t like the smell, so he thought maybe just to take advantage of him being asleep.

It was eight thirty when Harry woke back up, and the only reason he did was because his stomach was kind of hurting. Not in the way that he wanted to throw up, but in the way that his pelvis hurt every few minutes. He laid on his back for a few minutes with his hand rubbing over his belly. He was getting worried, and he really didn’t want to be. It was probably nothing, but he didn’t know for sure. He couldn’t take anything too lightly when he was six months pregnant. He felt a few more sharp pains in his side, before it was finally enough to drive him out of bed. He carefully wobbled out of Louis’s bedroom and carefully went over to the couch, leaning on the arm rest as he still was standing up. “L-Louis, I don’t feel good,” he started, his eyebrows furrowed a little. 

Louis sat up when Harry came out in the living room and frowned. “What’s wrong, love?” He asked quietly.

“My sides are cramping up… They’re sort of like contractions… I don’t know really, they’re not very strong, but they hurt enough for me to notice… I-I don’t know what to do,” Harry whimpered a little quietly, since the more he talked about, the more he got scared.

Louis’s eyebrows raised softly and he carefully got up from the couch. “Alright, alright… Come on, let’s get you probably dressed so we can go to the emergency room, alright? Does that sound good, Hazza? Is that what you want to do?” He asked softly, trying to use a very soothing voice to call him down.

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded his head slowly. “Okay,” he whispered and walked back to the bedroom with Louis. He just grabbed a pair of Louis’s grey joggers, leaving on the jersey he put on earlier. Louis brought Harry into the living room and helped him into his jacket and his shoes, before he grabbed Harry’s keys and led Harry down to the car, his hands staying on his hips.

Harry was just really worried about his little girl, even with Louis being so calm and helping him through everything. He had a good feeling that he wasn’t going into labour, because his “contractions” weren’t really that hard; they were faint. He just didn’t know what was wrong and he really wanted to be sure. If anything happened to his little girl because of his carelessness, he would never forgive himself.

The two boys arrived at the hospital within twenty minutes; the traffic had been pretty bad since it was nearly nine at night. Harry had made a few noises of discontent in his seat every time he would feel a sharp pain in his hips. Otherwise, Harry stayed quiet since he didn’t want to worry Louis by his overreactions. Louis came over to the passenger seat and carefully pulled Harry out of his side and held onto his hips. “Come on, babe. You’re alright. How are you feeling, love? Are you doing alright? Talk to me, baby,” he whispered in his ear as he helped Harry walk into the emergency room.

Louis’s tone of voice honestly made Harry want to start crying for some reason. He was so tentative and loving towards Harry when he knew how scared he was. He was taking such good care of him and making sure that Harry wasn’t worrying him and that he was okay. Harry let out a few tears as they walked inside and just nodded his head to Louis’s questions. “I-I’m okay,” he assured, slowly sitting down in a hard waiting room chair, giving Louis’s hand a small squeeze. “Sign me in please,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around his belly gently. 

Louis nodded to Harry and ran a quick hand through his own hair, before he walked to the front desk and signed Harry in, having to fill out a few papers. He got back to Harry within about five minutes. He dropped down to his knees between Harry’s legs and set his hands on his thighs. “They said they’ll be with you as soon as they can, probably about fifteen minutes,” he said softly, looking up at Harry and noticing the slight wetness of his cheeks. He cooed and slowly reached up to rub his cheeks dry. “Hey, hey, hey… Shh… You’re just fine, beautiful. Don’t worry, H. I promise that everything is going to be okay. You even said yourself that they didn’t even feel like real contractions. And if you were going into labour, Dr. Manna said that you would /know/. Does it feel like labour, baby?” He asked quietly.

Harry shook his head slowly, his lip wobbling gently with fear. He wasn’t really crying much, because he was able to keep them at bay. But again, the way Louis talked to him just made him feel like he wanted to cry. He sniffled his nose gently and looked down at Louis. “N-No… Just small pains,” he whispered to him.

Louis gave him a smile and leaned up to peck his lips gently as he moved his hands to the sides of his belly. “I know you’re so scared, and I don’t blame you. I’m a bit worried too because I don’t like seeing you this upset and I don’t like the idea of Mary possibly being hurt. She’s my little girl…” He murmured, slowly moving his hands underneath his shirt gently. “Don’t cry, love… Just think, after this I’ll take you to get some frozen yogurt and then we’ll go to bed and I’ll keep you two safe, I promise,” he whispered. “Does that sound good? I’ll even pop in a movie, a cartoon to get your minds off of things, yeah?” He offered.

Harry nodded his head slowly. “Y-yeah.”

Louis smiled again and carefully stood up when a nurse called Harry back. He helped Harry out of his chair and walked him back to the room they were led to. The nurse took his weight and his height, before leading him into a room and handed him a gown to change into. “Change into this and the doctor will be here shortly,” she assured before she walked right out the door.

Harry looked down at his gown and wrinkled his nose. “I hate these,” he mumbled, before he started to get undressed from his extremely warm clothes begrudgingly. He didn’t really care if Louis saw him get undressed, since he saw him naked quite a few times. He folded his clothes into a pile and handed them to Louis before he pulled on his gown, having Louis tie it in the back. He stepped on the step stool beside the table and slowly laid back on the slightly reclined table. 

Louis cooed at him when he laid down and put the paper sheet over his lap. He started to play with Harry’s hair to get it out of his face. “How are you feeling?” He asked quietly.

“A little better… The cramps are still there, but now I’m just getting anxious. I want to just get this over with. I want to be back in bed because I’ve been tired all day and I want to be back under your warm blankets and I want to talk to Mary,” he whined, giving Louis a small pout. 

Louis chuckled lightly and pouted back at him. “I know… Hopefully it won’t take long. We’ve already been here too long in my opinion. You should have been priority,” he cooed, leaning down and kissing Harry’s warm forehead. 

The doctor came in shortly and smiled at the two boys, giving them both a handshake. “Hello, I’m Dr. Moore. How are you feeling, Mr. Styles? I heard you were feeling some cramping in your stomach?” He asked.

Harry nodded his head at him. “Yeah. They’re like faint, irregular pains in my hips and pelvis… I’m just not sure what it is. I’m twenty six weeks pregnant, so it’s getting pretty scary when I feel things like this. I’m just a little worried and I would like to get to the bottom of it,” he said quietly, keeping his hands on his stomach. 

Dr. Moore nodded his head slowly as he listened to Harry and started to put on gloves. “If they’re pretty sporadic, they seem like just Braxton Hicks contractions, but for your first time feeling them, you were right to come in. It’s just your uterus expanding for the baby. I’m surprised that you’re only now just feeling them, but it’s more common to feel them as you get further along. I’ll check to see if you’re at all dilated, but I’m almost positive that that’s what they are. You would know if it was real labour. You would be in much more pain and they would be much closer together than just a few sporadically,” he informed and set Harry’s legs on the stirrups, before he slowly slid two fingers into Harry. 

Harry had really gotten used to people just shoving their fingers into him; now that he was six months pregnant, he had it done at least every other week. Not that he liked it, but he didn’t flinch or move at all when a doctor would check him out a little. 

“Well, Mr. Styles, you’re not dilated at all, nor are you starting to efface. There’s really nothing to worry about. You might be feeling these Hicks contractions a bit more throughout your pregnancy, but I really wouldn’t worry. If they make you too uncomfortable, try relaxing, walking around a little, maybe taking a bath or something,” Dr. Moore suggested and stood up to toss his gloves away.

Harry just nodded his head. “Thank you,” he said softly, and watched the doctor leave. He looked up at Louis and reached out for his hands. “Help me change, please,” he whispered, slowly sliding off the table with Louis’s help. He got out of the gown and slid on his boxers and joggers. Louis helped him into his jersey and slid his coat on.

“You good, babe?” Louis asked softly and wrapped a hand around Harry’s waist. 

“M’fine. I’m just really tired. I feel stupid and I want to go home. I should have known that,” Harry sighed quietly and leaned against Louis slowly. 

“Aw… No, nothing is wrong with worrying. He even said that it was good that you came in. Come on, let’s go get some frozen yogurt like I promised and we can go relax in bed,” Louis promised as he helped Harry into the car.

“Okay,” Harry whispered and wrapped his arms over his belly as he stared out the window while they drove.

Louis ended up having to just go to a grocery store once he soon found out that all the frozen yogurt bars were closed since it was past nine. He went inside by himself and got mint chocolate chip, nuts, and chocolate syrup so Harry had all his favourite toppings even if they didn’t get to go to an actual bar. He came back out and gave Harry a smile, noticing how tired the boy looked. “I got all your favourite,” he said softly, moving his hand over to his thigh and smiling again, trying to lighten up the mood even a little bit.

“Thank you, Louis,” Harry whispered and took the bag from him to put it in his floor. He just really wasn’t in the mood to talk; not in the mood to keep a conversation going when he had a bit of a scare with his little girl. He really couldn’t imagine if something bad happened to her. He loved her so much and she was already such a big part of his life and she wasn’t even here yet. He knew that the Braxton Hicks contractions weren’t really a big deal, but it could have been something else and that’s what Harry was stuck on. He realized that he could do nothing if something went wrong with his little girl and that really terrified him to the point where he just wanted to stay in bed until he gave birth so he could avoid anything from going wrong if at all possible. He wanted to keep his little girl safe for as long as he could.

Louis noticed Harry’s silence while they drove, so he kept his hand on Harry’s thigh as a method of comfort. He’d bring it up when they were out of the stuffy car. When they got back to Louis’s apartment, he took the bag from Harry’s floor and gently took his hand to help him up to his apartment. He led him back to the bedroom and sat him down gently. “You get ready for bed, and I’ll be right back with your yogurt,” he whispered, leaning down to press a small, gentle kiss to his forehead, before going off to the kitchen. 

Harry nodded to Louis and shrugged off his coat, just tossing it on the floor beside his shoes. He took of the joggers he was wearing and then crawled back into bed underneath the covers like he’s been begging to do since they left. He tugged the blankets over his stomach and set his hands on his belly, letting out a small sigh. “Hope you’re doing good in there, little pea. Mummy loves you little girl. M’so worried about you, you have no idea,” he mumbled to his belly.

It wasn’t long until Louis came back to the bedroom with a bowl filled with frozen yogurt, nuts, and chocolate syrup. He handed the bowl to Harry with a spoon and gave him a smile. He shrugged off his jeans and then climbed in beside Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer. “Talk to me, babe, I’ve got to know what is going on in that pretty little mind of yours…” 

Harry knew that was coming, but he shouldn’t hold it back from Louis. It did concern their daughter, so he shouldn’t really hide anything like this from him. “It’s just… Tonight really scared me because I never really expected me to feel what I did feel until I was going into labour. I guess this whole third trimester kind of just came up on me really unexpectedly and I didn’t know what to expect when it came. I’m worried that I’m going to feel these again and I’m going to misjudge them or something and something is gonna go wrong and I’m not even going to know it. That’s what scares me. I’m scared that something will go wrong out of my control… I’m worried about our little girl,” he said quietly, his voice going a bit high at the end of his rant.

Louis cooed at him and tried to tug him closer. “Baby… You shouldn’t worry yourself sick like this. We just saw Dr. Manna last week and she said that she was perfect and healthy in every way. What happened tonight was completely normal and nothing bad is going wrong. I promise, Harry,” he said softly and moved his hand to Harry’s belly underneath the blankets and Harry’s shirt. “You know that nothing is wrong with her, please don’t make this worse on yourself. I know we had quite the scare tonight, but I don’t want you to overwhelm yourself with this. I want you to relax and get some rest. Feel her moving? She’s telling you that’s she okay,” he assured with a small smile, burying his face into Harry’s neck.

Harry just nodded his head and rested it on Louis’s as he continued to eat his yogurt. He knew that he was overreacting, but it was really hard not to, especially since all of this was new to him. “Okay,” he whispered. He stayed quiet until he finished off his yogurt and slowly laid down on the bed on his side with his hand on his belly under the jersey. “Goodnight, Louis…” He said quietly, his eyes already closing since he was so tired.

Louis bit down on his lip and looked down at Harry with soft eyes. He slowly leaned down to kiss right next to his ear. “Goodnight, beautiful,” he whispered back, closing his eyes for a second. “I love you, Harry…” 

And that night, surprisingly, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, letting Louis know that he heard him.

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Eight months pregnant really didn’t look good on Harry. Well, Louis thought so, but Harry had to disagree. He always felt uncomfortable, he was always tired, he was always achy, his feet always hurt, and he was definitely getting very, very emotional over everything. Literally, everything. Louis could wake Harry up in the morning to tell him that he was going to work, and Harry would start to cry because he didn’t want to be alone all day. Louis could forget to make Harry tea in the morning and he would either cry or go on a long rant about how Louis always forgot everything Harry asked of him. No matter what it was, Harry was very, very emotional over it.

A lot of other things started to happen as well. Like for example, Louis and Harry were officially a couple. Louis not only referred to Harry as the mother of his daughter, but also his boyfriend. They said that they loved each other a few times a day, and agreed to move in together after they got in a fight about Louis not being there whenever he needed him. Louis brought up the time when he had Braxton Hicks contractions for the first time and told Harry that if he wasn’t there for him, Harry could have taken a long time to get to the hospital. Harry eventually caved and said goodbye to his small apartment and moved in with Louis. His place was bigger anyway and he figured that it would be a better place to raise their daughter together. They set up Mary’s room for the second time with the help of some of Louis’s friends, and moved all Harry’s books into Louis’s den. Most of his stuff however was left behind because he didn’t need it anymore. In the end, Harry was pretty pleased with moving in with Louis because that meant that he could drive less and less. Louis didn’t really like Harry to leave the house if he had to drive, and now that it was mid-November, Harry didn’t get to go out because it was too cold for him to go outside. Plus, Harry didn’t like walking because his feet were always swollen. So easy to say, Harry didn’t really leave the house anymore unless it was with Louis.

Harry got very bored sitting at home. Sometimes he was grateful though, because Mary was constantly kicking the shit out of his bladder so he was constantly having to pee and sometimes being at home was the best thing for him. Right now, he was sitting on the floor of his and Louis’s bedroom packing for their weekend trip to visit Louis’s family. They always saw Harry’s family and he remembered he promised Louis that he would meet them before they had the baby. He agreed, even though he definitely wasn’t in the mood for a long, three hour car ride. That really wasn’t going to be fun, but Louis managed to get a three day weekend and this time, Louis called the shots. So, Harry was shoving his maternity clothes in his duffle bag, wearing a baggy sweater and a pair of yoga pants with cozy socks on his feet. He was either so cold or super warm, so he was either always bundled up in big blankets or half naked. There was no telling what. 

He finished packing his and Louis’s luggage around four, an hour before Louis was to come home. He hardly managed to pull himself off the floor, before he waddled into the kitchen to make early dinner. He was really getting so big that it was almost convenient now. When preparing dinner, he would place ingredients from the fridge on his bump and carry it all to the counter. He really did love being pregnant, even if he did complain constantly and was overly emotional. He loved his belly and he loved taking care of his little girl in his belly. He just very much loved his little girl. Even though he loved being pregnant, he was excited to get her here. 

Louis came home about fifteen minutes after Harry finished the lasagna he decided to make for dinner. He came up behind Harry in the kitchen as he was making his tea and wrapped his arms around his waist. His hands weren’t really able to reach all the way around, so he just moved his arms up to rest his hands on top of his stomach. “How are my favourite people?” He hummed softly in Harry’s ear and kissed his neck.

Harry smiled as he poured cream in his tea. “I’m just fine, and Mary is asleep, thankfully. She fell asleep when I was making dinner. I made lasagna, I hope that’s okay. I also packed everything for us and it’s in our room. I also cleaned up the place as best as I could… I’ve just been really bored, I hate being here by myself…” He rambled, stirring his tea before taking a sip. “Are you hungry?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m starved. Thanks for making dinner, Haz,” Louis said softly and went to the oven to take it out and get them two slices. He set them down on the table and helped Harry sit down. He helped him whenever he was able to because he knew how hard Harry had it. He struggled to do normal things by himself; of course he could do them, but it just made it easier for Louis to help. When he began to eat, he started talking again. “I’m really excited to see my family tomorrow. I hope you like them, mum’s gonna love you. I told her I was going to show her an ultrasound picture too. Our most recent is like seven months, but that shouldn’t be a problem. I haven’t been able to see my family in like five months, so I really can’t wait. Mum is so excited to meet you properly,” he rambled on and just smiled. 

Harry giggled sweetly, even though he was shoveling food in his mouth quite like a pig. “I’m excited to meet them too, just get ready to stop a bunch on the way. Mary has me peeing about every forty five minutes to an hour,” he warned and pointed his fork at him. He leaned back in his chair and set his plate on his belly as he ate. It was just easier that way for him so he didn’t have to keep bending over his big belly. “We’re staying ‘till Sunday right?” He asked.

Louis nodded his head and swallowed his bite. “Yeah, that’s the plan unless you wanted to back early. Mum told me she wants to go out to lunch with you too to get to know you better. You don’t mind right?” He asked.

Harry shook his head with a small smile. “Oh, no, no. I don’t mind, really. I would love to.”

“Good. I figured you wouldn’t mind, but I thought I should make sure.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Harry promised as he finished up his dinner. He pulled himself up as he fixed his shirt and then waddled back to the sink. He set his plate in the sink before he started to clean up. He got the kitchen straightened up and then got himself a sugary snack and his tea that was cooled off enough now, before slowly making his way back to the living room. “Come and join me. I’ve missed you a lot, come on,” he insisted, pouting at Louis cutely as he ate his cookies.   
Louis chuckled lightly and nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be in there in a moment.”

Harry just hummed and carefully sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. He kept his cookies on his stomach and his tea on the end table beside where he was sitting, it feeling pretty nice to relax. He actually really hadn’t been doing much sitting around that day since he had been busy packing and cleaning and trying to keep busy so he didn’t get upset about being alone by himself.

Louis joined him within a few minutes and sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around Harry, but careful not to knock off his cookies from his stomach. He grinned down at Harry, the corners of his eyes wrinkling up. “You look so cute,” he cooed, moving his hand on his belly and gently tickling underneath his belly button. Louis had become quite obsessed with Harry’s stomach as he got closer and closer to the end of his pregnancy. He just loved feeling it and holding it. He loved to feel his little girl in there; kicking Harry gently to let them know she was alright.

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Oi, no I’m chubby, we all know it,” he teased, but it was true. Over the last few months, Harry’s cheeks got extremely chubby and so did his bum and his thighs. He didn’t mind though, because his body was just getting this way to support his baby, so it’s alright.

Louis giggled and rubbed his belly continuously. “I like it though,” he cooed, leaning over to kiss him once he finished his cookies. 

“Mhm, whatever you say… Can you get my book from the nightstand in the bedroom? I’m gonna try to just read myself to sleep. I didn’t nap today, so I’m pretty tired…” 

“Yeah, give me a second,” Louis said softly and got up to go fetch Harry his book and his Vera Bradley blanket. If he was honest, he loved cuddling with Harry under the damn feminine thing. It was cozy, he couldn’t help it. He brought the objects out to Harry and had him lay down, before he sat at his feet to massage them. He would often do this for Harry ever since his feet started to really swell.

Harry smiled over at Louis. “Thanks,” he said softly. He read for about an hour, before he ended up falling asleep like he hoped he would. Louis took him to bed around nine and cuddled up with him until he as well fell asleep. 

Louis woke up to Harry crying and sitting on the floor trying to reach his feet to put his fuzzy socks on his cold feet. He was sobbing softly as he bent over his belly, his lip wobbling pathetically. Louis started to coo at him and carefully moved down to lean down in front of Harry. He was already dressed in a striped white and tan sweater with dark skinny jeans – which was a miracle that he got on in the first place.

“Baby, what are you doing? Aw… Do you need help?” Louis asked softly, taking Harry’s socks in his hands. 

Harry sniffled his nose gently and let out a small hiccup. “Th-Thank you,” he whimpered softly, pressing the heels of his hands in his eyes to make himself stop crying.

Louis smiled at Harry and leaned down to press a deep kiss to his lips. “Come on, baby, let’s get you off the floor, c’mere…” He said softly and grabbed onto Harry’s hands, pulling him up from the floor gently. “Do you want some breakfast? What do you want, baby? We have some time before we have to leave,” he noted.

“Okay… Just like a parfait or something… You don’t have to make anything,” Harry said quietly, before he wobbled back to the closet to get his tan plaid scarf and put on his dark brown, knee-high boots. 

Louis nodded and walked back to the kitchen to get Harry’s premade parfait, deciding to also eat one. He set it out for Harry as he soon walked out to the kitchen and started to eat his yogurt slowly, setting the cup on his belly. “I’m gonna pack snacks as well. Make sure you get ready quick,” he said softly, pointing his spoon at him. 

“Yes, Harry. I will, don’t you worry,” Louis chuckled and quickly finished off his yogurt, before he walked back to the bedroom to get dressed and then grabbed their bags to carry down to the car while Harry packed snacks and drinks. He had individual bags of chips and cookies and a few fruits too like apples and bananas: things that wouldn’t go bad. He packed waters as well, before he walked down to the car and set it in the floor of his seat. He walked upstairs and put on his parka coat and got his phone and his messenger bag that had his book, his wallet, and a few other necessities. He walked out to the car again; out of breath by the time he sat down. Stairs took a toll on him at eight months pregnant.

Settled in his seat, Louis eventually dropped down in the passenger seat and gave Harry a big grin. “Ready to be in here for the next three hours?” He asked with fake excitement.  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked out the window. “Sure,” he huffed. He knew that this trip was not going to be very fun and he definitely was going to be very irritable.   
Louis cooed as he started to drive. “Lighten up, Haz, it won’t be that long,” he promised.

But unfortunately, it was that long. And longer. It took a total of five hours to get to Louis’s parents’ house because of the four times they had to stop for Harry to pee and the traffic was just ridiculous. Harry was groaning and moaning the entire time, snapping at every car that they passed. The entire ride was just as miserable as they both thought it would be. Harry was cramping up and getting so mad that he was near tears by the fourth hour. But, once they were in sight of their destination, Harry started to smile widely. He was starving and Louis said Jay promised that their lunch would be ready by the time they got there. They were late, but she had texted Louis beforehand to tell them that they would wait for them to get there.

Harry got out and took in his messenger bag, while Louis grabbed Harry’s duffle bag and his suitcase, before leading Harry to the door. He let himself inside and grinned immediately when two little girls immediately latched onto his legs. Louis huffed and picked the twins up easily, even if they were bigger. Louis could still hold them both surprisingly. “Hey guys!” Louis grinned and hugged them a bit more, before setting them down on the couch. He got a few more hugs lined up from his other two sisters while Harry stood awkwardly behind him. Finally, Jay walked up and hugged Louis tightly. 

“Love, I’ve missed you so much…” Jay said softly and kissed his cheek. She pulled back and smiled at Harry, taking him quickly in her arms and smiled. “And you must be Harry. You’re positively glowing, love. How far along are you now?” She asked excitedly.

Immediately, Harry smiled brightly as she started to rave over his stomach. “I’m thirty five weeks. Eight months. I’m almost there,” he giggled, holding onto his stomach proudly.   
Jay cooed and held tightly onto his belly. “I love it, you’re so big. I hate that it’s taken me so long to get to meet you. I’ve missed it all,” she pouted, hugging him again tightly, managing to hug him over his stomach. 

“Oh, me too. At least I got to meet you before she was born,” Harry said softly, before he was being ushered into the kitchen and to the table. 

“I bet you guys are just starving. I’ve only made sandwiches, but the girls already ate, so eat as many as you want,” Jay assured as Louis sat down next to Harry and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks, mum,” Louis said softly as he began to eat only one sandwich.

Harry got two though, because he really hasn’t eaten much today and he was really starving. He easily finished off his two sandwiches after about ten minutes and carefully got up and went over to the sink to wash his plate. He was pretty tired from their journey here, and Harry was still feeling cranky even though he wasn’t showing it anymore. He only felt comfortable being moody towards Louis, but not his family. He tried very hard to control his emotions at this point because he didn’t want to make a scene.

“Yeah, thank you for lunch, Jay. I was starving,” Harry confessed with a small chuckle. “So, Louis told me you wanted to do lunch tomorrow? I would love to. I think I should know who the grandma of our little girl is gonna be,” he cooed gently, keeping one hand on his belly. 

Jay smiled at Harry. “And I want to know you a whole lot more, Harry. And I definitely want to know more about this little girl,” she said sweetly and rubbed Harry’s belly gently.

“Oh! I also forgot. We have a sonogram picture for you from last month’s,” Harry informed before he went off to messenger bag that he had set down on the couch and pulled out the picture that was in a plastic bag. He handed it to Jay with a smile. “That’s our little Mary,” he cooed softly, glancing down at the picture in her hand.

“Aw… Thank you so much, Harry,” Jay said softly and ended up hugging him again. Harry noticed she hugged him quite a lot, which Harry didn’t really mind because it was kind of emotional getting to know the person who was having one’s grandchild. 

Harry smiled. “It’s no problem,” he assured quietly, before he walked back to Louis and smiled a little at him. “Do you think anyone would be upset with me if I disappeared to take a nap? I don’t want to be cranky towards anyone and I’m really exhausted…” He asked shyly.

“No, no… Harry, you’re fine. I’ll take you upstairs where we’re staying and you can take a nap,” he promised. He walked back to the living room to tell Jay that he was taking Harry upstairs to nap, before grabbing their bags and carrying them upstairs and guiding Harry to his old room. He set the bags down beside the bed and looked up at Harry with a small smile. “Alright, love, make yourself at home. You can take as long as you want, alright?” He assured and went over to him, cupping his cheeks and pressing a deep kiss to his lips. “I love you,” he whispered.

Harry smiled and slowly nodded his head, his eyes closing gently when he kissed him. “I love you too,” he said quietly, before he stepped away to take off his boots as Louis left the room and closed the door. He slipped out of his skinnies and put on a pair of pyjama bottoms, before he slowly laid down on bed and curled up with his Vera Bradley blanket that he insisted on bringing with them and fell asleep.

Harry stayed asleep for a good four hours uninterrupted, which he really appreciated. He woke up to mild cramping in his stomach, so he carefully sat up with a small grunt and held onto his stomach with a wrinkled up nose. He texted Louis to tell him to come up, and the man was in the room within a minute. He smiled at Harry and sat beside him.   
“You alright?” He asked quietly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Harry nodded slowly and leaned against his shoulder. “I’m alright… Just feeling some cramps in my stomach. Do you think that anyone would mind if I had a bath or something? I feel horrible for not really spending a lot of time around them, but the doctor told me to relax when I feel like this and, Louis I’m eight months pregnant. They’ll understand right? I’m just trying to take it easy after that long trip, I’m not trying to avoid anyone…” He rambled on worriedly, his eyebrows straining together.

Louis hushed him softly and pecked his lips. “Aw, shh... They’ll understand, I promise. Take a nice long nap and then come downstairs, alright? Don’t worry about them, worry about keeping our little one okay,” he said softly and rubbed Harry’s stomach. “She’s a bit rowdy, huh? I don’t even know how you sleep,” he teased, kissing his jaw gently.

Harry smiled slightly. “Not easy,” he chuckled as he slowly stood up with his hand against the side of his stomach. 

Louis stood up quickly and led Harry to the bathroom to run his bath for him with some bubble soap. “I’ll warn the girls that you’re in here. I don’t think they would be too happy to walk in on someone who’s eight months pregnant in the bath,” he teased and kissed Harry on lips again. “The towels are under the sink and if you need anything, text me, please. I’ll be here in a second,” Louis assured with a smile before leaving the bathroom. 

Harry sighed to himself and slowly started to get undressed and folded his clothes on the sink. He slipped into the bathtub once it had filled up, his stomach still popping out of the water. He smiled down at it and rubbed his belly gently. “You’re so big, Mary. You’re making me look so fat,” he cooed down at her with a small giggle. 

Harry wet a washcloth before putting it over his face and laid back against the edge of the tub. He was very, very happy to finally be able to relax like this. He probably took a bath four days out of the week at nights because it was when he was really relaxed. Sure, naps helped, but like Louis pointed out, Mary was constantly moving whenever Harry wasn’t, and he was constantly waking up. When he was just trying to sit back and relax in a warm bath and lavender scented bubbles, he could truly relax because he wasn’t trying to actually go to sleep. He didn’t mind Mary kicking him while he laid down, he actually welcomed it because he loved to feel her.

Harry stayed in the bath for just an hour, and after washing himself, he got out of the bath carefully and wrapped a towel around his chest. He had to hold it close near the bottom because his stomach pushed it open. He waddled back to Louis’s room and then slid on a pair of boxers, the same pair of pyjama bottoms, and then a Christmas sweater. It may have been a little early for it, but he loved Christmas and the fact that his due date was so close to Christmas just made it that much more exciting. He grabbed his blanket from the bed and then made his way very slowly downstairs to the living room where he saw everyone curled up on the couch, talking through the TV that was on. He slowly walked over to them and gave them all a smile, before he slowly lowered himself down beside Louis. He set his blanket over himself again and nudged his head against Louis’s shoulder.

“Harry,” Jay started, “I hope you don’t mind, but we ordered a bunch of pizzas. Louis told me your favourite was pineapple, ham, and bacon. Is that alright?” She asked.

Harry smiled over at him and nodded his head. “Yes, that sounds great, thank you,” he said softly and laid his head down again on Louis’s shoulder.

A few seconds later, a little girl, who he was pretty sure was Fizzy, set a hand on his stomach with a shy smile. “Hi,” she said quietly.

Harry turned toward the small girl and grinned down at her. “Hi, I’m Harry,” he greeted.

“Do you have a baby inside of your belly?” 

“Yes, I do. Don’t you feel her moving? That means she likes you.”

The little girl giggled excited and pressed her ear against Harry’s stomach. “I can’t hear her. Does she make noise?” She asked curiously, showing so much interest in Harry’s pregnancy.

“No, love, she doesn’t make any noise,” Harry assured, finding it so adorable that the little girl found him so interesting. 

“Oh…” Fizzy said disappointedly and kept her hands on Harry’s belly, before she soon lost interest and walked off, finding something else to do on the floor with her dolls. 

Soon, the room went back to having conversation that wasn’t just about Harry, but he was included in their conversation, which was really nice. He soon found that he really liked it here because it was warm, welcoming home. He was included in everything that they did over the weekend, just like he was family even though they didn’t really know him that well. He was very happy that he was getting along with Louis’s family. When Harry and Jay went out to lunch the following day, they got along so well that they exchanged numbers so that they could talk after Harry and Louis left. 

The only thing that Harry wasn’t really happy about was that he and Louis didn’t have enough time alone and Harry really missed that. He knew that he would have to get over this because Mary was going to be on the way in probably four weeks or less and then they really wouldn’t have any alone time. It may only be one baby instead of four children, but babies required a lot of attention. They did get to be alone for about a half hour at night, which they shared sloppy hand and blow jobs, before they were interrupted by Fizzy, who wanted to say goodnight to the baby.

So, when he and Louis were finally on their way back home, he wouldn’t say that he was entirely disappointed. He would miss Louis’s family, but he was glad to get back to the comfort of his own home where he wouldn’t feel awkward and nervous to take a bath where children didn’t walk in on him. He really just liked being home with Louis. And quite honestly, he would be very happy if he never had to leave.

~ ~ ~ ~

 

The 15th of December came and went and Harry became extremely uncomfortable and frustrated. He was literally snapping everyone’s head off; Louis’s, the barista who took his coffee, the cashier at the super market, his doctor who he had visited on his due date, and even Mary. At any given reason, he would just snap at anyone, mainly Louis because they were always together. He was just so uncomfortable and he really noticed it now. He was so looking forward to just having his little girl that he didn’t want to wait any longer, but he absolutely refused to induce labour. He was going to go into labour on his own terms whether it killed him. And honestly, he was pretty sure that he wasn’t far from dying.

Walking from room to room, standing up from the couch, trying to pee, and doing other easy every day activities were such a struggle and honestly he ended up just yelling and throwing a fit when he couldn’t do something. He no longer cried about things, he just got angry and threw things. He was really, really tired of being pregnant and he needed his little girl to be here.

Harry wasn’t the only one getting antsy either. Louis suffered his fair share because he usually was the end of Harry’s fits and he had to deal with Harry being pretty much insufferable and helpless. He too wanted his little girl to be here and he knew how rough Harry was having it. Nine months pregnant plus some was really driving the both of the crazy.

It was now the 20th of December and Harry was leaned over the counter with his head in his crossed arms, ready to cry. His hips were aching so badly and he was so hungry, yet he couldn’t eat because of how low Mary felt in his pelvis. It was so much that he felt like he was going to pop. Maybe it was a good sign, but he was about to scream. Louis had been trying to stay home as much as he could, especially on the weekends. It was a Saturday, so Louis was home tonight and he didn’t have to worry about him possibly going into labour any moment and Louis wouldn’t be here. 

Harry carefully stood back up and set his hands on top of his stomach. He got out his leftovers from yesterday’s Mexican food, which was very spicy. He was doing everything he possibly could do go into labour. He would take walks around the apartment for as long as he could, eat spicy foods all day, and he and Louis would have sex whenever Harry could. He often felt too horrible to do it, but most of the times he was able to comply. After eating up his leftovers, he waddled back to the living room and groaned loudly as he sat down beside Louis. 

He didn’t say anything because he knew that it would just end in Harry snapping at him. He just shoveled the spicy food in his mouth quietly until he was sort of full. He leaned over his stomach and tossed the empty tin on the table and let out another groan. “Feels so low… There’s so much pressure on my pelvis… I’ve got to fucking pee again,” he murmured irritably, before he slid off of the couch and headed to the bathroom. He ended up having to stop and press a hand to the wall and lean over, putting his hand on his stomach. “Shit…” He mumbled. “I don’t feel good, Louis…” 

Louis furrowed to his eyebrows and looked up at Harry, quickly getting off the couch. “You okay, babe? What can I do for you?” He asked, setting a hand on his back. 

“M-M’fine,” Harry sighed, slowly standing up straight again. “I’ll be right out…” 

Louis nodded his head slowly, biting down on his lip. “A-Alright… I’ll be right here if you need anything,” he assured.

Harry just nodded back to him and walked into the bathroom. He really didn’t feel right; like the baby was just about to pop out of him. He’s been feeling a lot of pressure around his pelvis over the last week or two, but not quite like this. This was to the point where he was really struggling to breathe and keep standing. He slowly went to the bathroom and then managed to get back up within a few minutes.

Harry carefully started to waddle back outside the bathroom and closed the door. Louis was on him again and put a hand on his back, helping him back to the couch, but Harry just pushed him away. “I don’t wanna sit,” he mumbled. “I’m just gonna walk around a little bit,” he informed.

Louis slowly nodded. “A-Alright, baby… Just be careful, okay? Don’t push yourself…” He warned, before he walked to the kitchen just to grab something to drink and take a small break from Harry. He loved him dearly, but his snappy and pushy attitude lately sometimes got to be too much. 

Harry had only walked around for about two laps around the living room in his cozy pyjama bottoms and a big sweater, before he had felt a “popping-like” sensation inside of him with a hard pressure and gush of fluid went between his legs and puddled at his feet behind the couch for a good ten seconds. His face flushed in panic and set a hand on the base of his stomach. “O-Oh my god!” He yelled in a strained tone of voice.

It took all of maybe five seconds for Louis to come in, his eyes darting around the room to analysis the situation. “Oh my god, oh my god…” He mumbled quickly and stepped over the mess on the floor to get to Harry. “Come on, baby, come on… We’re gonna get you changed and then get to the hospital alright? Don’t worry, we’re having a baby,” he rushed out. He didn’t even know what he was saying because he was just trying to get his own thoughts on the right track and was trying very hard not to screw anything up. 

Harry was already starting his breathing exercises even though he had felt a contraction yet. He just blindly followed Louis to the bathroom to quickly wash up his lower half and then got him dressed in a new pair of boxers and pyjama bottoms. He wanted Harry to be as comfortable as possible because he very well knew that this was going to be a long night for them and Harry was going to be in pain. Long ago, he decided that he wasn’t going to be using any drugs during labour, so they’ll just have to see how hard this was going to be. Louis quickly grabbed their overnight bag from the closet and handed Harry his pillow and then grabbed Harry’s favourite blanket. He set a hand on Harry’s back and led him quickly down to the car. Harry didn’t even make it outside before his first contraction hit. It wasn’t horrible, but it was uncomfortable and unexpected. He hissed and clenched his pillow that was in his hands. It only lasted only for about thirty seconds, and Harry let out a small huff a breath. “Start counting,” Harry mumbled and buried his face in his pillow. 

Louis nodded his head and soon got Harry into the passenger seat. He threw his bag in the back seat and quickly got into the driver’s side, immediately starting out for the hospital. “How are you feeling?” He asked, still trying to gather all his thoughts that were swimming around in his head. He was having a baby. Him and Harry were going to have a little baby girl in probably less than twenty four hours. He was going to be a dad. 

Harry whined quietly and leaned his head back against the headrest on the seat. “Ugh… I don’t know… I-I don’t know how I feel… I-I feel like I can’t breathe ‘cause m’nervous and I don’t know what to do… I’m scared, I don’t know if I’m ready, I take it back…” He rambled, his nose wrinkling up before he dug his hands into his hair and tugged at it. 

Louis looked over at Harry worriedly and his eyes started to soften. “Oh baby, shh… No, don’t be scared. We’re gonna have our little girl and I’m not going to leave your side the entire time because I love you and I’m gonna be there for you. I love you very much. I know this is very scary, but believe me, it’s all gonna be worried. Don’t get yourself overwhelmed, alright? Do your breathing, baby,” he insisted.

Harry groaned softly and dug his fingernails into his thigh when another contraction hit him. It was about the same sharpness and length as the one before, making him groan between his teeth. “Six minutes apart, six minutes…” He mumbled to Louis, before he started to take deep breaths to try and calm himself down. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows for a second at the mention of the time, but he quickly understood. “O-Oh okay,” he said quietly and focused on driving again, because he really needed to get them to the hospital. They arrived within about ten minutes and Harry had another contraction in the parking lot. He took Harry’s hand after grabbing his overnight bag and his blanket. “Come on, H, let’s go have a baby,” he said softly and kissed the corner of his lips, before he walked them inside.

As soon as they walked inside, Harry was placed in a wheel chair by a nurse. He was taken back to a private room and Harry was asked to change into a gown and get settled into his room. He really didn’t like the idea of wearing a gown, but he knew that he would probably get pretty warm through this, so it was probably a good thing to wear something so thin. He got undressed from his cozy pyjamas and then put on the thin gown. Louis set his pillow on his bed and threw his blanket over his sheet, before he went to help Harry into bed. He folded up his pyjamas and moved them to the overnight bag, getting a headscarf from the bag while he was in it. He went over to Harry and pushed his hair back with the scarf, wrapping it from behind and tied in the back. “Are you warm? Can I get you anything?” He asked quietly, digging his hand into Harry’s curls. 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think so… I know I can’t have water, but maybe ice chips though…” 

Louis nodded his head. “I’ll be right back, alright?” He assured before he quickly ran off to an ice machine in the hallway and got Harry a cup of chips. He walked back to his room and handed it to him, which Harry thanked him for and then took one in his mouth.

Dr. Manna soon came into the room and smiled over at them. “Looks like we’re finally having a baby, huh? You guys excited?” She asked as she snapped on a pair of gloves and moved between Harry’s legs. 

Harry let out a breath. “A little, but, I don’t know… Just a little nervous right now. I just don’t know what to expect… My water already broke and I’ve had a few small contractions. They’re about six minutes apart still, so…” He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes gently.

Dr. Manna nodded her head and carefully slid her fingers in Harry to check if he was dilated at all. “Well, Harry, it feels like you’re about two centimeters along so far; we’ve got quite a long time to go. But, there’s no telling when you’re gonna start moving along. The first stage of labour tends to last a bit longer than the rest. Until you’re around five centimeters, you’re gonna feel really stuck,” she informed and tossed her gloves in the trash. “I’m gonna have a nurse in here to set you up for everything. They’re gonna hook you up to an IV, a heart monitor, as well as a heart monitor on the baby. I’ll be back within an hour to check on you to see if you’re moving along, but if you feel like something is going wrong, call in your nurse and she’ll fetch me,” she explained. “Your contractions may not increase in length or strength for the next few hours, so if you would like to try and nap for now, it would be the best time. You’re not gonna be able to find much sleep later on. Don’t eat or drink anything, because it’s going to be very difficult to use the bathroom, so avoid it at all costs. Urination should be fine though. If you have any questions or concerns, you can either talk to your nurse or me,” she assured and gave them a small smile. “And try to be excited. I know how frustrated you must have been over these last five days, and now you’re finally here…” She left the room shortly after and Harry let out a sigh, pressing his hands into his forehead. 

A nurse interrupted them within only a few minutes, and Harry was already frustrated. He kind of wanted to take his doctor’s advice and try to take a small nap while he still could and he didn’t want people to be constantly coming in to check on him. He knew that was an unrealistic request, but still. The nurse just smiled at Harry and slipped the IV in his arm, and clipped the heart monitor on his finger. She pulled up his gown once he was covered with his sheet and she wrapped a band around his stomach, clipping it in the front with a plastic circle monitor. The baby’s heartbeat was immediately shown on the monitor with a steady beat, which did make Harry smile a little. He never got tired of that sound. 

The nurse explained a few of the same things that Dr. Manna had, before she finally left them alone. Harry was very, very grateful to be alone with Louis again. He rolled over on his side and wrapped an arm around his stomach, looking up at Louis with soft eyes. And then he finally smiled for what seemed the first time in a week. “We’re having our baby,” he whispered quietly.

Louis let out a breath and he started to smile, ending up chuckling and leaning down to cup Harry’s cheeks gently and kissing him on the forehead. “Yes, yes we are. We’re having our little baby girl. She’ll be here soon, Harry. No more waiting,” he said softly, kissing him over and over again.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. “Not true. You heard the doc. She said it’ll be a long time,” he reminded, nudging his head into his pillow more comfortably. “But, I’m gonna try and nap okay? You heard her,” he sighed quietly, his fist clutching in his blankets as he started to feel sleepy. He wasn’t even sure when he got so tired, but it was just there all the sudden and sleep was sounding so nice. 

Louis nodded his head, moving the ice chips cup from Harry’s hands and to the nightstand. “Alright, love… Take as long as you want…” He said quietly and sat back against his chair and decided to call his mum while Harry started to try and sleep for a while. When Jay found out that Harry had went into labour, she immediately told Louis she was on her way and hung up the phone. Louis then decided to tell Anne, who of course reacted the same way, but only ten times worse; screaming in the phone and not saying anything   
that made much sense.

As Harry tried to sleep, it felt like his contractions were pretty much back to back, even though they were still about six minutes apart. He kept his hand on his stomach and he only scrunched up his face while making small whining sounds in his pillow. Louis would look up each time he would make a sound, but would just look back down at his phone when Harry would stop.

Harry only “slept” for about an hour because his contractions were steadily getting a bit stronger, or what he thought. Plus, Dr. Manna had come back in and he felt like he should wake up for her. He slowly lifted himself into sitting positon and smiled slightly at her. “Hello,” he whispered tiredly, reaching up to rub his eyes gently. He slipped his feet into the stirrups and let out a small yawn.

Dr. Manna gave him a small, sympathetic smile. “Hello, Harry. How are you feeling? I’m sorry I had to wake you up. Have you noticed a change in your contractions?” She asked softly as she pulled on her gloves, keeping her voice soft so that the tone of the room would stay calm and secure.

“Uh, I’m alright. I’m kind of tired and my back is hurting because the contractions. Um, they sort of feel harder and that’s why I just woke up. They might be like thirty seconds closer together, but I haven’t really been keeping track since I was so tired and I was trying to sleep. I don’t think there’s been much change,” Harry said quietly, still rubbing his eyes to try and fully wake up.

Dr. Manna nodded her head slowly as she listened to him, carefully sliding her fingers in to check his dilation. She pulled them out within a few moments and gave him a small smile. “I doubt there was much change in the contractions. You haven’t moved much at all. Just remember, this is your first baby and it takes much longer than a second or third baby. We could be at this for quite a while, Harry. You might try walking around to try and get things going, but there’s no promise that it’ll help. It might pass the time a little,” she insisted.

Harry just nodded his head. “Okay, thank you,” he sighed, waiting until she left before he slowly sat up a little more. “Do you wanna go on a walk with me?” He asked softly.

Louis nodded immediately and stood up from his chair. “Yeah, love… I told our parents that you were in labour and they’re on their way up. They’ll probably be up within two or three hours,” he informed and carefully helped him out of bed. He held onto Harry’s hand while Harry dragged his IV and the baby’s heart monitor with him. He just unclipped his heart monitor and left it behind him, before he finally just started to walk with Louis down the quiet, yet busy hallway of the hospital. It was about ten at night at this point, so everyone was kind of settled in their rooms. It just did seem like things were quiet. He looked up at Louis with soft eyes. 

“Are you scared? To become a dad?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis smiled a little and shook his head. “No, I’m not. I thought I would be, but I’m really not. You can’t believe how excited I actually am for her to come. I can’t wait to hold her in my arms after you give birth to her in just a few hours… She’s just gonna be so beautiful… I can’t wait to hear her cries and feel her soft skin, and I can’t wait to bundle her up in the warm pink blanket we brought for her. I just can’t wait to see her,” he rambled and started to smile like an idiot. He wrapped his arms around Harry in the middle of the hallway and brought him closer in a tight hug. “Thank you so much, baby. I love you so much and I love our little girl. I’m so excited to meet her, I might start crying,” he chuckled lightly and buried his face into Harry’s neck when his eyes started to tear up a little.

Harry cooed at Louis and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. “Aw, Louis, stop, you’re gonna make me cry too… Stop being so sweet,” he murmured, hugging him just as tightly in return. He eventually pulled away from Louis and gave him a small smile. “Come on, let’s keep walking. I really don’t want to be in labour anymore,” he chuckled pathetically and reached over to grab his hand again as they started walking. 

It was only about forty seconds later when they had to stop and Harry had another contraction. It felt a whole lot worse standing up and he found himself leaning over, holding onto his stomach with slightly spread legs. “Ughh…” He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. “Ooh, god…” He cried, biting down on his lip roughly. It lasted for about thirty seconds, before he slowly started to stand up and wiped at his brow. “O-Okay, it’s not worth it… I wanna go back to lay down, please…” He insisted, squeezing Louis’s hand tightly. 

Louis nodded quickly, holding onto Harry’s hand as well as his back. “Come on, yeah… Let’s get back to bed,” he decided and started walking back to their room. It didn’t take long, because they really didn’t get far. He helped Harry back in bed and clipped the heart monitor on his finger. He leaned down and kissed his forehead gently with a small smile. “So, I didn’t get to ask you, are you scared to become a mum?” He asked, moving to sit down in his chair beside Harry.

Harry smiled over at Louis and shook his head. “No. I would be more scared if you decided that you didn’t want anything to do with me and the baby. But you’re here and I’m not by myself and I know you’re gonna be such a good father. I can’t wait to be a mum because I’m gonna have this little girl to take care of. I can’t wait to hold her all the time and watch her sleep and feed her… I just can’t wait,” he said bashfully, cradling his stomach in his hands.

“Then I think she should just get here already and stop playing with us. She should’ve been here five days ago,” Louis teased and leaned down to rub at Harry’s belly and kiss at it a few times.

Harry just nodded at Louis. “Well tell her to get out,” he chuckled lightly. Harry and Louis talked for a while, until Harry just stopped being a good conversation. After about four more hours, a total of six hours so far, Harry was getting so frustrated. He knew that this was going to be a long time, but he wasn’t really moving far along either. He had dilated up to three centimeters and his contractions had started coming five minutes apart and they felt a lot worse. He felt like he should be close to having the baby, that’s how badly it hurt. But unfortunately, that only made him terrified for the real thing. His mum and Jay had arrived about an hour ago, and Harry only allowed them in the room one at a time and for a short period. He was very snappy and tired, not even wanting to talk to anyone. He let Jay in first for about twenty five minutes, before he allowed his mum in for about forty minutes, because well, it was his mum and he definitely felt like he had to and she was pretty comforting. She helped him through his contractions and soothed his worries about further into labour. She eventually left him alone and Harry was left back to being miserable. It was two thirty in the morning and Harry was exhausted and he was in so much pain. He was also kind of hungry, but he was trying not to think about it too much because he couldn’t eat for a while. He was staring up at the ceiling while lying on his back, his hands still on his stomach. He was so miserable, not saying anything or hardly even moving. He was really, really sick of this already. Every so often, Harry would drift off to sleep, but before he knew it, he was hit with another contraction which would make him clutch in pain and cry out. Louis would offer Harry his hand any time he would take it so that he would be able to release some of the pain to him.

Harry sat up at one point after a pretty hard contraction and grunted loudly through his teeth. “Get out, get out, get out!” Harry yelled at his stomach and let out a defeated sigh as he flopped back on the bed and put his hands over his head.

Louis looked up at Harry with the same defeated, exhausted look. No, he wasn’t going through what Harry was, but he was very exhausted as well. He hadn’t gotten any sleep either, and they had been at this for six hours so far. “Baby, shh…” He whispered and slowly leaned forwards to hold onto Harry’s hand and gently stroke at it. “I know it’s rough, I’m sorry… Is there anything you want? Can I get you some ice chips?” He asked with a small sigh. 

“Whatever,” Harry mumbled and slowly sat up a little more, fixing his pillow so that he could lean slightly against the wall. 

Louis sighed and slowly nodded his head, before he got up and walked back out to the hallway’s ice machine. He got a cup full of chips and then walked back to Harry’s room. He handed him the cup and kissed his forehead, getting a small disgruntled look from Harry. “Here you go, sweetheart,” he said quietly and flopped down in his uncomfortable chair.

Harry just nodded at Louis and took a chip in his mouth slowly. “I’m really sick of this. I just want my baby girl here, I don’t want to be in labour anymore. Why is this taken so long?” He whimpered, looking up at Louis with furrowed eyebrows and soft eyes.

“Baby, I don’t know… It takes a long time to have a baby. She just wants to stay in there; I don’t know why. I just want her to know that we’re so excited to have her here… So, she should really just hurry this up,” he mumbled, laying his head down slowly on Harry’s chest beside Harry’s belly, giving Harry a small smile. “You look so beautiful, you know that?” He asked quietly. 

Harry rolled his eyes and started to play with Louis’s hair. It was nice to show affection to Louis instead of all the attention being on him. “Shut up. I’m all sweaty and my eyes are all droopy,” he teased, wrinkling his nose cutely.

Louis smiled and shook his head. “No, you’re beautiful. It makes me so proud to see you this strong, pushing through all of this. It makes you look beautiful,” he mumbled and slowly leaned up to kiss Harry on the mouth. It wasn’t really long before Harry was screaming through another contraction. They fell rather silent after a bit of conversation, before Harry was groaning and running his hands through his hair. 

“Louis, I’m going crazy. I want to move this along, please. I don’t know what to do, nothing is passing time or anything. It’s only three thirty now and I bet I haven’t even moved along at all,” he mumbled and looked over at Louis tiredly. “Can you find something to watch on the TV, please? I’m really sick of hearing the same news stories over and over again,” he complained. The TV had been turned to a low volume and had been on BBC News all night and it honestly made him sick even to look at the TV. So, Louis changed it and put it on reruns of Friends as Dr. Manna came back in to check him again. Seeing her just made him a bit angry honestly, because she just didn’t ever had any good news. He knew that it wasn’t her fault, but it was just frustrating to hear.

“Hi, Harry,” Dr. Manna said softly, giving Harry a famous look of sympathy. “Let’s see how far along you are,” she suggested and sat down in front of him as she put on her gloves. “How’ve you been feeling?” She asked.

Harry groaned and scowled at her. “How do you think I’m feeling? I’m probably still three centimeters and I’ve been here for seven hours. My back fucking hurts and I’m hungry, but no, no, don’t you worry, I have all the fucking ice chips I can possibly imagine. My fucking ass is so sore that I can’t sit up all the way. I can’t hardly breathe because this baby is like fucking kicking my lungs and don’t forget about my bladder either and don’t worry, peeing is just as fucking hard,” he spat at her.

Louis’s eyes widen and set a hand on his back. “Harry,” he hissed. He knew that Harry was upset and kind of crazy, but he should really curb his temper towards his doctor. She was only here to help.

Dr. Manna cleared her throat and gave Harry another smile. “I know it’s hard, Harry. This is gonna take a while and I told you that. I know you’re gonna struggle and get frustrated, but you just need to push through it and try to be patient. Your little girl will be here when she’s ready and you should give her all the time she needs,” she said calmly, before checking Harry’s dilation again. She pulled away and sighed. “Not much movement, Harry. Still three centimeters. I’m sorry this is taking a long time for you, but please be patient. This is gonna be even worse for you if you have a bad attitude about it,” she warned and stood up. “Try and get some rest. I’ll be back soon,” she said, before excusing herself from the room.

Harry let out a defeated whine and flopped back on the bed and dug the heels of his hands in his eyes and started to cry. “I-I can’t do this, I can’t,” he sobbed. “I really can’t… I’m so fucking frustrated and it hurts, it hurts so badly and I’m not getting anywhere,” he whimpered pathetically.

Louis sighed and looked up at Harry with soft eyes. “Shh, baby, you’re alright. Do you want your mum to come in here?” He asked quietly. He felt so bad for Harry, because he knew how badly he was feeling; but that was thing. Louis had no idea how bad this was far Harry. He didn’t know the pain, nor could he even imagine. He just knew the exhaustion and the frustration. He wanted his little girl here too. 

Harry sighed defeatedly and just nodded his head. “Okay… Just hand me my ice chips,” he said quietly, holding out his hand in which Louis handed him his paper cup and then left the room. Harry was a little happy to be alone, honestly, even if it was just for a few minutes. But, really, he got tired of being alone by the time another contraction hit and it made him hunch over in pain, gripping at his side and screaming/whining with his eyes squeezed shut tightly. 

Louis walked in with Anne as Harry came down from his contraction and noticed his pained face. “Aw, baby, I’m sorry I wasn’t here. Are you okay?” Louis asked softly and quickly walked over to him and took his hand and brushed his forehead with the other one.

Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah, I’m just fine,” he murmured. He pretty much lost his drive to yell and snap at people at this point because he was just so exhausted and so sick of having contractions. He stayed laid back and looked up at Anne and sighed. “Hey, mum. Thanks for coming in here after I was mean,” he said quietly, rolling his head to the side to look at her.

Anne cooed at him and her eyes softened. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I completely understand… You’re just frustrated. I was in labour with your sister for thirty six hours and I was the same way, possibly even worse,” she chuckled lightly and took over his hand from Louis. “But how else are you feeling? Are you getting more excited? It may not seem like it, but you are moving along, little by little. You’ll get there, sweetie,” she assured and gave him a small smile.

Harry just sighed dramatically. “If I’m in labour for thirty six hours, I’m gonna go crazy. It’s only been like seven hours and I’m going insane already. I just wish I could sleep for longer than an hour at a time… They won’t leave me alone. They don’t have to worry, I’m not moving along enough to notice. And I mean, yeah, I’m excited, because we’re gonna have a baby soon, but it’s just taking too long,” he mumbled to her and slowly rolled on his side to face her better, setting his free hand that she wasn’t holding on his stomach.

Anne smiled softly at him. “She’ll be here before you know it,” Anne whispered to him and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

But, like Harry expected, his daughter did not get here before he knew it. The rest of the night, Harry was just trying to sleep, which he maybe got a successful hour or two by seven in the morning. He didn’t really start to move along until noon the next day. He got up to five centimeters then, and it just went downhill from there. There was no possible way for Harry to get anymore sleep because his contractions were about two or three minutes apart and they were really strong. They had Harry shaking when he gripped Louis’s hand or the railing on his bed and screamed loud enough to disturb the whole floor. Not having any numbing at all was really putting a toll on him because he felt like his back was about to break in half and he was just incredibly miserable. 

By four in the afternoon, Harry was sobbing and he was still shaking in pain. He was moving along a lot faster now and he was already at seven centimeters; just three more to go. That made him optimistic, but he was in so much pain he wasn’t even thinking about what was going to happen in the end. He wasn’t even really focusing on what was going to come out of all this. He was just trying desperately to work through each contraction with Louis. They were just so painful that he was already coated in a layer of sweat. His hair looked very greasy, even though it wasn’t really, it was just sweat. His skin was so warm and sweaty and no matter how many ice chips he ate, he was still really dehydrated. He knew he wasn’t really because of the IV in his arm, but it still felt like it. 

At seven at night, Harry was still stuck at seven centimeters. He still hadn’t moved at all and he was going crazy. He was so desperate at this point, he even tried taking a walk again with Louis, but this time just around the room so he had something to lean on when it got to be too much. Louis was holding onto his hands and walking behind him to keep him steady and so that Harry had something to lean back on. They slowly wobbled around the room in circles, tears still creating streaks along his cheeks. When another contraction hit Harry after only a short two minutes, he clutched just as tightly on Louis’s hands as before and hutched over, screaming and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. If he thought it was bad earlier, it was nothing to what it was now. They also lasted longer, which really killed Harry. He had to lean back into Louis and try to take deep breaths, which seemed impossible because every time he unclenched his body everything would hurt just that much more. 

Louis was feeling ridiculously guilty for Harry, because he knew there was not one thing he could do to help but stand beside him and hold him through his contractions. Harry barely even said much because he was so distraught and overwhelmed with pain and anticipation for more pain, that he couldn’t ever muster up to say much of anything except for when he needed ice chips or to use the bathroom, which wasn’t often. After watching Harry suffer walking around for so many minutes, he ushered him back into bed and helped his hitch his legs back up into a more comfortable position, where they were bunched up at the knees while he laid against the wall at an angle. Louis leaned in and pressed a long kiss to his sweaty forehead and gently set a hand on Harry’s belly. “Shh… We’re so close, Hazza. We almost have a baby, keep pushing through, baby. I love you so much. I wish there was more I could do, really… I love you so much, and our little pea,” he whispered against his forehead and slowly pulled back, sitting back down, but kept his hand on his stomach. He really didn’t want to let his daughter go.

Harry didn’t reach ten centimeters until two in the morning. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks had tears running down them when Dr. Manna came in and checked him for the last time. There was so much pressure in his cervix that he knew that his little girl was close to meeting them. He smiled for the first time in probably twenty four hours, his eyes just lighting up when Dr. Manna smiled at him and announced that they were finally ready to start pushing. Harry was taken to the delivery room and Louis was quick to follow. Harry couldn’t even think straight because this was it. They were having their baby. And not to mention every thirty seconds there was an excruciating stabbing pain in his pelvis and his back that made him scream the loudest that he’s ever been.

They quickly got Harry situated in the delivery room and nurses began to file into the room, preparing for when Harry finally gave birth. It could still be awhile until Harry actually got the baby out, because pushing could take quite some time. Dr. Manna didn’t even tell Harry when he could push, because he just felt the urge and need to have to push when he felt her get lower in his belly, like she was so close, even though she really wasn’t that close. Dr. Manna sat at the end of the table and Harry gripped one edge of the bed and sat up, before he gritted his teeth and started to push through a sudden contraction, screaming loudly as he pushed with every muscle in his body for about ten to fifteen seconds. But nothing happened. Harry was eager to try again for the next few pushes, but nothing really happened for the first forty five minutes of Harry pushing. Dr. Manna and Louis continued to support him and urge him on, but Harry was so exhausted and didn’t even know what to do anymore. He put an arm over his forehead and started to cry again.   
“I-I can’t, I can’t do it,” he sobbed and squeezed his eyes shut.

Louis hushed Harry gently and leaned down to start kissing his face. “Come on, baby. We’re so close. I know you’re so tired and I know it’s been so long, but please, baby. You’ve got to keep pushing. She’s almost here, we’re so close to having her…” Louis insisted and squeezed Harry’s hand gently.

Harry just let out a sob in response until Dr. Manna urged him to start pushing again because she could see and feel that the baby was crowning. Harry sat back up in his position and waited for another contraction to wash over him and started to push as hard as he could, trying so hard to just get this all over with. 

“I see the head, Harry come on, keep pushing. Don’t take too many breaks, she’s so close,” Dr. Manna coached, holding her hands out near Harry’s legs, ready to grab the baby when she got close enough out. 

Louis couldn’t resist to look down, but continuing holding Harry’s hand. He saw his little girl’s head half way out and he scrunched up his nose in disgust at the sight. “Oh, gross, ew, but no… Aw, she looks so beautiful except for all that gross stuff… Ew, Harry it’s so gross…” He described and Harry glared and scowled at Louis as a response. Louis quickly shook his head and set a hand on his back. “But she’s almost here, Hazza, come on, only a little more,” he insisted.

Harry dug his nails into Louis’s hand and continued to push and scream until he suddenly felt an emptiness inside of him and he felt his whole body sigh. He heard soft cries and Louis was cheering, but he couldn’t focus because it was finally over. Their little girl was out and his body was finally relaxing, falling back against the table. He snapped out of his little headspace and looked up to see a nurse washing off his little girl who was crying softly.

“Does the father want to cut the cord?” A nurse asked and Louis nodded quickly, walking over to his little girl and slowly cutting the umbilical cord. The nurse soon wrapped the little baby in a blanket after weighing her and measuring her size. “Six pounds, three ounces; 19 inches,” she announced, and slowly walked over to Harry with the baby cradled in her arms. She slowly handed Harry the tiny baby, and he carefully took her in his arms.

Harry looked down at his little girl with soft eyes, keeping his hand on her head as he leaned down and pressed his head against hers. “Shh… Mummy’s got you, sweetheart, hush…” He whispered softly, his eyes filling with tears as he held his daughter. Her soft cries started to slowly calm down, and Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead. He looked up at Louis, who immediately pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you, Harry, I love you so much,” Louis said quietly and kissed him again. He looked down at his daughter and slowly reached down to hold onto her tiny little hand. “She’s so beautiful, Harry, so beautiful. Thank you so much for bringing her here,” he cooed quietly, leaning down to kiss her head. He wasn’t about to ask Harry to hold her just yet, because Harry had just given birth and he wouldn’t never understand how Harry was feeling right now, and he knew that he just needed to be with his daughter after what just   
happened. 

A nurse soon came over to him and smiled. “Do we have a name for the little one?” She asked softly, a pen in her hand.

Harry managed to tear his eyes away from the baby in his arms and nodded his head quickly. “Y-Yeah, yeah… It’s Mary Marie Tomlinson-Styles,” he said quietly, keeping a hand on Mary’s chest as he held her. He never wanted to let her go.

Louis looked down at Harry in surprise at the chosen last name. They never really talked about it, and Louis just assumed that he would use Styles and not Louis’s last name. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Thank you,” he whispered to him.

Harry smiled hazily and looked up at Louis with lidded eyes. “No, no… Thank you, thank you so much,” he said softly, catching Louis’s chin and pulling him down for a gentle kiss which Louis just smiled into.

Harry was only able to hold Mary for a few more minutes before she was taken away to run some tests on. He hated to part ways already, because that was his little girl and he didn’t want to ever let her go, but now she was gone already. Dr. Manna turned back to Harry and smiled. “We’re not quite done, Harry. We still have the placenta and then we’ve got to stitch you up. You’ve torn a little,” she informed and Harry just nodded his head slowly.

It took about ten minutes to birth the placenta and it really seemed like it was nothing compared to what he just did not a half hour ago. Dr. Manna then stitched him up and a nurse then pushed Harry back into his recovery room. She helped Harry into a pad that had something of an ice patch in it for his incredible soreness and the heavy bleeding. She then changed his sheets and then Louis helped him into his pyjamas because he could finally relax a little better while he recovered. Harry wasn’t in his bed ten minutes, before Mary was brought back to him in a little plastic basinet. She was slowly handed to Harry with a small smile from the nurse. “If you need any help, be sure to call me. We’re gonna try to feed her in a few hours,” she assured quietly. “Congratulations you two,” she said softly and then walked out of the room. 

Harry spent a little bit of time with her while he was laying down, keeping her rested against her chest as she slept. It felt so nice to have her finally here with him. He knew, after everything he went through, that it was going to be worth it to have her here. He stayed laid down for two reasons; he was so exhausted that he couldn’t be bothered with sitting, and he was so sore that he couldn’t even feel the lower half of his body except for a strong stinging pain. It made him uncomfortable, but he was so tired and so happy that he couldn’t find a reason to care. He talked and cooed at his daughter for a while, before he looked up at Louis and smiled a little. “You haven’t held her yet… Do you want to? I would really love to try and sleep,” he whispered to Louis.

Louis’s eyes widened excitedly, standing up and reaching out to carefully pick up Mary to cradle her in her arms with Harry’s help. Slowly, Louis started to walk around the room and gently rock her to keep her asleep. “You look like your mum, gorgeous… You’re so beautiful, I love you so much,” he whispered to her and smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her.

Harry rolled over on his side and watched Louis for a little longer, before his vision started to get blurry and he was feeling exhausted. Sleep was dragging him under and before he knew it, he was out cold. 

Louis walked around with Mary for a little longer, not even noticing that Harry was asleep. Before too long, Mary blinked her eyes open for just a few seconds, before closing them again. Nonetheless, it made Louis’s smile widen to the point where it seemed his face would split. “Oh my god, Harry, she just –” he stopped when he saw Harry was asleep and his smile soften. He didn’t want to bother him. Harry had had it rough for the past thirty hours and he thought he really deserved a good sleep. He carefully sat down in the chair beside Harry’s bed and continued to rock his daughter in his arms, even though she was starting to wake up off and on. Louis held her for probably about two hours; the sun was coming up and Louis realized that he hadn’t slept in over two days. Right now, he was getting pretty tired. The TV was nearly on mute, the room was practically silent with the exception of Harry’s soft breathing and the occasional noises from outside the room. 

The silence was interrupted when the same nurse from earlier came in to check on Harry and she had a small bottle in her hands. She smiled at Louis and set the bottle down before taking the baby from him carefully and laying her down in the plastic basinet. “Do you wanna wake him up? He needs to try and feed her. And I need to check him to make sure he’s doing alright,” she explained.

Louis nodded slowly to her, even though he really didn’t want to wake the poor lad up. He just wanted to let Harry sleep. He knew once they got home, he would let Harry sleep as long as he wanted to. He got up from his chair and walked over to Harry, gently shaking his shoulder. “Hey, sweetheart. You need to wake up,” he said softly and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. 

Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes with a small sigh. “Feel like I’ve only been asleep for like ten minutes,” he murmured. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, hissing and whining at the pain. He leaned back against the wall and looked up at the nurse with a small smile. “Hello,” he whispered, looking down at his daughter who was waking up in the basinet and making small whines. Harry’s hear nearly broke when her whines started to form into cries. “Let me hold her, please,” he begged the nurse, who let Harry cradled her in her arms. Harry gently hushed her and rocked her in her arms.

“Would you like to try and feed her? She’s probably getting hungry,” the nurse explained and reached to pick the bottle up from the end table and handed it to Harry. “Just gently wiggle it in her lips and she may or may not take it up right away. Things take time,” she insisted.

Harry nodded slowly and took the bottle from her. He looked down at his little girl whose eyes were squinted at him. Even if she was crying a little, Harry was still smiling because he hadn’t really seen her awake too much. He gently pressed the bottle to her lips for a few minutes, before the little girl started to give gentle, weak sucks. Harry gasped softly and his smile got bigger. “She’s doing it, she’s doing it,” he cooed proudly. He was just so excited about everything that his daughter was doing, because it was so new and he didn’t know what to expect. He just couldn’t wait to watch her and learn new things about her every day of her life. He just wanted to hold her forever and watch her grow in every way possible. He loved her so much already that his heart felt like it was going to bust in his chest every time he looked her.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Two days later, Harry and Louis were walking into their apartment at eight in the morning. Their insurance only covered them for that long and after that, they had to leave. Louis was carrying Mary’s car seat in his one hand and had the diaper bag and their overnight bag on his shoulder. Harry wasn’t allowed to do much lifting for a while, and Louis was holding the doctors to their word, and wasn’t letting Harry do anything. He wasn’t really complaining though, because he was still exhausted and he still was really sore.

Louis set the car seat down on the coffee table and Harry gently unbuckled her and wrapped her in her pink blanket. He smiled down at his little girl and looked up at Louis as he cradled her in her arms. “She’s finally home…” He whispered to him, since Mary was sleeping. They learned quickly that she woke up easily and when she did, she cried for hours. It killed Harry because he was so inexperienced and they both didn’t know what to do when she cried that much. At the hospital, the nurses could help them, but now they were on their own. So, easily to say he and Louis kept their voices to a whisper around Mary so she wouldn’t wake up. 

Louis smiled down at Harry and kissed his forehead. “She really does look exactly like you… It’s crazy, honestly,” he said quietly.

Harry rolled his eyes and moved over to Louis closer to lay his head on his chest. “Whatever you say…” He hummed quietly. He was so happy to have had this baby with Louis. If he could, he would have never chosen anyone else to have a baby with. He loved Louis and was willing to give him his whole heart at this point. They made this little girl together and Louis actually gave him his pride and joy. He would never be able to forget something like. He looked up at Louis and gently leaned in to kiss him. “I love you…” He whispered.

Louis smiled and kissed him back. “I love you too, Harry,” he said back, setting a gentle hand on his back.


	2. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis had their baby six months ago, and Harry was kind of getting tired of their same old, same old life style. Harry wanted more from Louis. He knew that he and Louis were going to be together for a long time, because their baby really brought them even closer. Now it was time to move things along. (Sequel to One Night Stands)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning my readers a head of time, that the ending was not what I wanted it to be in every aspect. I'm sorry that it's not very good. If I get to it, then I will definitely revise it. Other than that, I really hope that you enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading.

Harry would look back on his quiet life that he used to have over a year ago, and it made him cringe. He couldn’t even think about his life without his little girl and Louis in his life. He loved waking up at odd hours of the night to take care of his whiny little baby and then have to wake up again to be able to play with her. Harry loved what his family had become and he would never change a thing about it.

            Well, except for maybe one thing.

            Harry and Louis have been together for about a year now, and they weren’t really move along much. They slept together practically every moment they got, cuddled on the couch all day with Mary asleep in a basinet next to the couch, say “I love you” more times than they could count, and kissed each other so much Harry’s lips were always chapped. They loved each other so much and it bothered Harry that Louis hadn’t made any move to get things moving along. He really wanted to be married to Louis, or at least know that they were going to get married. He didn’t want to be with anyone else at this point. He knew that he wanted to be with Louis for a long, long time. He wanted to raise their baby together and maybe even have another eventually. Harry missed being pregnant anyway and he always wanted lots of babies.

            A few things have happened over the course of six months. Louis got a promotion at work to be a very well-paid manager who didn’t have to report his tips anymore. He got paid salary and his tips on top of that. Harry still wrote his columns and made about eight hundred pounds a week. He was pretty well paid and now so was Louis. After a lot of talking and planning, Harry and Louis made a move to the suburbs about three weeks ago. It was a small cape cod with three bedrooms, an office, a big kitchen, and a fireplace that Harry absolutely loved. The commute for Louis to work was a lot more, but since Harry only had to ever show up to work about once a week, Louis was able to use his car as much as he wanted. Harry was able to stay home with Mary all day and he absolutely loved it. He loved being able to take care of her and know that she was safe with him instead of having to put her off on a babysitter. He loved being a stay at home mum so much and hoped maybe one day that he was going to be able to have a few more kids to watch.

            Right now, Harry was sat in the floor of the kitchen with Mary as he started to unpack a few more boxes that he hadn’t ever gotten to. Mary was picking up the lids of some of the pots Harry brought out and would tap it on the floor with cute giggles that she recently just started. “Mary, shh… You’re giving mummy a headache,” Harry insisted and reached out to take the lid from her gently. He hated to take things away from her because of the way she looked when he did, but he also really had a headache and wasn’t really feeling that great. He didn’t get a whole lot of sleep the night before because he just couldn’t get comfortable. He and Louis even fooled around a little and Harry still couldn’t get to sleep. And Harry couldn’t really take a nap until Louis got home in two hours, so he was just suffering through and trying to get things done to pass the time. After about an hour of trying to put the kitchen together, he picked up Mary and carried her to the living room and set her down in the play pen. “Are you gonna be a good girl for mummy? Huh? Say ‘of course, mummy!’” Harry cooed and kissed her on the head. “I love you, little girl, wanna take a nap? I think that you should because I know you’re tired,” he insisted and rummaged around her play pen until he found her pink pacifier and stuck it in her mouth with a smile.

            Mary just smiled behind her pacifier and then plopped down on her bottom and started to play with her toys. It really didn’t take long for her to lay down and fall asleep in her play pen on her own. Harry let out a relieved sigh and walked back to the kitchen and sat back on the floor to keep unpacking the boxes that were piling up.

            Louis came home before Mary woke up, and Harry was a little glad for that. He was still leaning against the kitchen cabinets on the floor and when Louis found him, he smiled down at him and slowly got down on his level. “Baby, what are you doing on the floor, hm?” He asked softly, setting his hand on Harry’s shoulder gently.

            Harry chuckled tiredly and just shook his head. “I’m tired, but I was waiting until you got home to take a nap. And I was trying to get things unpacked, but then I kind of got too tired to finish,” he explained, leaning up to kiss Louis’s lips. “I’m not making dinner tonight, we can get a pizza or something, I don’t know…” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes gently as Louis started to help him off the floor and into the living room. Harry was already in his pjs because it was seven at night and Harry kind of gave up at that point of the day. Mary was starting to stir as Harry laid on the couch with a blanket.

            “How long have you not been feeling good, love?” Louis asked softly and moved to pick up Mary when he saw that she was awake finally. He really couldn’t believe where his life was at this point – he never figured that he would be living in the suburbs with a kid and the man he loved. He didn’t play his gigs anymore because he would rather be home with Harry and his daughter. He still played his guitar, but he kind of gave up his band for Harry and his daughter.

            “Not long. Just today really. I’ve been tired because last night I couldn’t sleep. So it’s got me messed up and feeling this way,” Harry informed quietly and curled up in a ball on the couch, his eyes already shut.

            Louis pouted down at him. “I’m sorry, baby. I’ll order dinner. And if you need anything, just call. I’m just gonna make this one a bottle and then I’ll be back,” Louis informed and then walked over to the kitchen and made a bottle quickly. He went back to the living room and sat at Harry’s feet and cradled Mary in his arms as he watched TV and Harry slept.

            Harry didn’t wake back up for another hour and only did because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep later that night. He woke up from the sound of the doorbell ring and Louis chatting up the delivery man. He slowly sat up and saw Mary on the floor with her blanket in her lap and a toy in her tiny hands. He smiled a little to himself and only smiled bigger when he felt Louis’s lips on his cheek. “How are you feeling?” Louis asked softly. “I got pizza with pineapple, ham, and spinach. Your favourite. Do you want a slice now?”

            “I’m fine, I promise. And yeah, I think I’ll have two slices, please,” Harry said quietly and slowly scooted off the couch and behind Mary. He wrapped his arms around the tiny baby and leaned in and blew a raspberry in her neck to make her laugh loudly. Mary was still a really small baby. She was born very tiny and she really hadn’t grown too much. She maybe grew two inches and gained about ten pounds, if that. She was really starting to look more and more like the two boys put together. She had wild curls like Harry’s, deep blue eyes and a tiny little nose like Louis’s. Harry was convinced that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. The little girl did have some flaws though, that Harry would never admit to. First, she was a loud baby and when she wanted something, she was going to get it. When she cried, it could shatter windows because she would cry for hours and very loudly. Secondly, she still wouldn’t sleep through the night even at six months old. She never slept through the night since she was born. Harry and Louis were still taking turns heading to her bedroom at night and have to feed her and put her back to sleep. She was definitely a handful, but Harry was getting used to it.

            Louis came back in with Harry’s pizza and sat it on the coffee table. “Here you go, love,” he said softly and sat down on the couch. “How was Mary for you today? She’s been angel so far,” he said softly.

            “She was fine. We only had one melt down because mummy was a little scatterbrained this morning and forgot to put cereal in her bottle and she wasn’t having any of it. Then, she played in the pots and pans while I tried to put everything away in the kitchen and gave mummy a headache. Pretty uneventful. How was your day?” Harry asked softly.

            Louis hummed quietly. “It was slow, which I never mind,” he insisted and started to eat his pizza as Harry turned around and let Mary crawl away from him while he ate on the floor.

            Harry was quiet for the rest of dinner because he still had a small headache and he didn’t want to have too much conversation. Plus, he was still thinking about how frustrated he was getting to get engaged. His friends had finally tied the knot not too long ago and it was really getting under Harry’s skin that nothing was happening between him and Louis. It might be because they were really busy over the past year and didn’t have that much time to think about it, but Harry definitely thought about it way too much and it was probably what was driving him crazy. He thought too much in general because he was home all day by himself with a six month old as his company.

            When he finished eating, he chased his daughter down and put her in her swing to try and get her to get to sleep or at least to calm her down. He took his plate into the kitchen and then walked back to Louis, curling into his side when he sat down. He laid his head on his chest and let out a sigh. “Can we go to bed?” He asked quietly, wrapping an arm around Louis’s waist gently.

            Louis smiled down at Harry and pressed a small kiss to his curls. “If you want, sure… I might not go to sleep right away though. It’s only eight thirty,” he murmured into his hair, setting a gentle hand on Harry’s back and slowly rubbed his fingers up and down his spine.

            Harry nodded his head. “That’s fine… I just don’t wanna lay in bed by myself,” he murmured against Louis’s shoulder.

            With one look towards Mary, who was watching TV with a teddy bear in her mouth, Louis picked up Harry in his arms and carried him upstairs to bed. He laid him down and kissed him on the head. “I’ll be right back, I just have to put Mary to bed,” he whispered against his forehead, before he walked back downstairs and took Mary from her swing. He carried her to her bright pink nursery and laid her down in her crib after rocking her to sleep in his arms. He walked back to the bedroom and took off his jeans, before he climbed into bed with Harry who was lying in bed and watching TV. He smiled down at Harry and set a hand on his thigh. “Are you alright?” He asked quietly. “You haven’t said much tonight…” He pouted.

            Harry looked up at Louis and pushed his curls out of his face. “I don’t know, Lou… I’ve just been thinking, you know?” He said quietly and rolled on his back, letting out a soft sigh. “Well… We’ve been together for what, a year now? And we have a baby together… We have a house together… A shared bank account for god’s sake…” He trailed off and reached over to grab Louis’s hand and set their tangled hands together in Louis’s lap. “But… We’re not married… I wanna get married, Lou… I know I’m gonna be with you for a really, really long time and it just seems so stupid to me that we’re not married. I know we’ve been busy lately, but you just haven’t even mentioned it before or even hinted at it and I’m worried that you don’t want to get married or something…” He mumbled, moving his face into Louis’s thigh. He was a little embarrassed by his confession, but he knew that Louis should know what was in his mind.

            Louis’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at Harry. “How long have you been thinking about that?” He asked quietly as he played with Harry’s fingers.

            Harry shrugged his shoulders. “For a while now,” he mumbled, laying his head down gently on Louis’s thigh because even though he wanted to talk to Louis about this, he was still pretty tired.

            Louis cooed at him softly and moved his hand out of Harry’s grip to play with his soft curls. “Aw, baby… I would love to marry you, you should just know that. I love you so much and I do want to tie our family together. I just haven’t been able to think about it that much because of how busy we’ve been. I mean, with my new promotion, us having a baby, us moving… We’ve been busy, but I promise you, Harry, I absolutely have every intention of marrying you,” he promised and looked down at him with a smile. “I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else,” he said softly, slowly leaning down to kiss him on the cheek gently.

            Harry bit down on his lip gently to hold back his smile. He rolled his head back to look up at Louis, still laying sideways with his knees curled to his chest as he looked up at him. “I love you too,” he whispered quietly and puckered out his lips. “Give me a kiss and a promise that you’re gonna marry me /soon/. Not just eventually,” he insisted.

            Louis smiled and kissed him. “I promise to marry you soon. I don’t know when and I don’t know how I’ll ask, but I’ll make sure it’s a surprise and I’ll make sure you’ll never forget it,” he promised and kissed him again. “Are you still tired? How about you get some sleep, okay? Don’t worry your head too much over this. You know I love you and you know that I’ll marry you,” he promised again.

            Harry smiled at him and nodded his head slowly. “Thank you,” he murmured. He shifted away from Louis and laid his head on his soft pillow. Soon, he was lulled to sleep with his heart fluttering and a big weight lifted off his shoulders.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Harry was not-so-patiently waiting for Louis to pop the question. It had been two weeks since Harry brought it up and he hasn’t had much luck. Little did he actually know, Louis did buy the ring already, but hid it from Harry. He knew Harry all too well to leave the ring lying around. And Louis was right to not trust him, because Harry would spend all day sometimes trying to find a ring. He was snoopy like that. He wasn’t disappointed that Louis hadn’t popped the question yet because he knew that things like this took time and he was going to give Louis a month, before he really brought it back up again. He would occasionally mention it, to like remind Louis about it, but he didn’t say much else about it.

On a warm day in June, Harry and Louis were out at the park with Mary in her stroller. Harry was in cute short shorts and a pocket tee, and Louis looked gorgeous in his tight cut off jean capris and a muscle tank, almost all his tattoos showing. Harry loved Louis’s tattoos so much – probably the ones on his neck the most, but his half sleeves were just as hot. Louis also recently got his lip pierced and it drove Harry crazy when he had it in. Usually, Harry requested it when they were gonna have sex because he loved the way it felt on his skin mixed in with his skin. Louis kept it in most of the time, along with his eyebrow piercing. He had wanted to get his tongue pierced and even though it sounded amazing to Harry, he put his foot down and said Louis was a little too old for that at twenty three years old. Louis agreed though, because it was true. He was fine with just his eyebrow and lip.  Harry still didn’t have any tattoos, but he warned Louis that he definitely was getting one. He planned getting one on his wrist of Mary’s name in scripture. It was just something small, but one he really wanted to get. It meant a lot to him and he thought that he should really have at least one tattoo if he was going to be with Louis.

As they walked through the park, Mary was sitting up in her stroller chewing on a teething ring and babbled quietly to herself. Harry pushed her in the stroller as Louis had his hands shoved in his pockets and watched Harry with a smile, because for whatever reason, Harry was smiling like an idiot. He cocked an eyebrow and nudged him in the side. “What’s got you smiling like that?” He asked.

Harry giggled lightly and looked down at his little girl. “She’s just being so silly. I love to listen to her talk like this. Like she doesn’t know what she’s talking about, she’s so silly,” he giggled cutely and wrinkled up his nose.

Louis rolled his eyes and just shook his head at Harry. “You’re so weird,” he teased and pinched Harry’s hip. He really loved Harry’s laugh and he loved how fond he was towards his daughter. As he watched Harry smiled, he thought that he kind of wanted to be a little dick right now, just for jokes. He set a hand on Harry’s arm and held him back for a moment.

Harry’s eyes went a little soft when Louis held him back for a moment and his heart start to beat rapidly in his chest. “W-Why?” He asked quietly, his stomach filling with nervous flutters.

Louis got down on one knee and smiled up at Harry. “I have to tie my shoe,” he announced, and looked away from Harry to tie his shoe.

The look on Harry’s face was priceless. He scowled at Louis and frowned. “Oh, you’re such an ass… Mary and I are leaving,” he huffed and turned his chin up at Louis, before he started pushing the stroller again.

Louis stood back up and threw his arms out with a smile. “Aw, come on, Haz. It was a joke, baby,” he insisted and ran up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry, love. I just had to,” he giggled, nudging his nose against Harry’s neck and tickled his hips.

Harry had to giggle when he was tickled, because he was so ridiculously ticklish. “S-Stop, Louis, I’m m-mad at you,” he reminded with a smile, smacking at his hands gently.

Louis grinned and sucked on Harry’s neck for a second. “No, don’t be mad at me. I love you,” he cooed.

“Yeah, yeah…” Harry mumbled and just gave him a small smile, before going back to pushing his daughter in the stroller. Harry figured that if Louis was going to make that much of a cruel joke, he would probably be proposing pretty soon, so to say the least, Harry couldn’t really stay mad at him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            When it did finally happen, Harry had to be honest, he really didn’t expect it. It had been a total of three weeks since Harry brought it up the first time, and at that point, Harry was kind of losing interest a little. He still very much wanted to be married to Louis, but the hype and excitement of Louis popping the question unexpectedly was dying off when it was taking so long for Louis just to do it. But, that’s what Louis wanted because clearly it helped him catch Harry off guard.

            They were in bed on a regular Thursday night with Mary in bed with them; a movie playing in the background. Harry was playing with Mary with a few of her toys and tickling her to get her to giggle, while Louis watched him with a fond smile on his face. When Harry was with their daughter, it made Louis realize just a few reasons why he loved him so much. He was such a good mother; he really had a knack for it. What helped Harry too, was how he adorable he looked with his curls flopping all over the place as he kissed and cooed at Mary, and how his bum nearly fell out of the tiny little shorts he always wore to bed drove Louis a little crazy.

            After about twenty minutes of playing, Mary was getting fussy, so Harry shooed Louis off to go make her a bottle. He came back within only a few minutes and handed it to Harry with a smile. Harry started to cradle the little girl in his arms and feed her with a small smile. He got quiet as he watched Mary nurse tiredly, her hands balling up in fists against Harry’s hand, thinking it was the bottle. She could usually hold the bottle herself, but Harry kind of liked to treat her like she was still a newborn when she was tired. “You’re so tired, look at you, little girl… Aw…” He cooed softly with a small smile on his face. The little girl ended up falling asleep in his arms three quarters into the bottle and Harry sighed softly. He sat it down on the nightstand and looked up at Louis with a soft smile. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered to him and carefully walked to the nursery. He laid his little girl down in her crib and turned on the monitor, before he walked back to the bedroom and crawled back into bed over Louis to peck his lips gently.

            Louis smiled up at him and wrapped an arm around Harry’s back once he sat down beside him. While Harry was gone, he had decided that he was just going to pop the question. He didn’t think that they should go out in public and do it or anything of such, because it was so personal to ask a question like this. He didn’t think that it was the world’s business if he and Harry decided to get married. Of course they would tell their loved ones, but he didn’t want any strangers to be a part of it. He wanted them to be somewhere where they were comfortable and not on display. He had the ring between his legs to hide it from Harry. He gave Harry a small smile and reached over to take his hand gently, giving it a gentle squeeze.

            Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis. “What?” He asked quietly, crisscrossing his legs to turn to face Louis.

            Louis bit back a smile and scooted closer to Harry. “You know, I really love to watch you with our daughter. It’s such a sweet sight, honestly. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone as good as a mother as you. I hope you think I’m good father too, but I know I’ll never compared to you. That’s not the only thing I love about you though. I love how you always try to have dinner ready for me by the time I get home, or how you keep the house so clean. I love how you put cute scarves in your hair when it gets hot, and I love how you look when you wake up. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Harry look so ridiculous. I love you so many things about you, I would be here for hours trying to express how much you mean to me. So instead, I’m just gonna ask you to marry me,” he announced, his grin getting wider as he pulled out the ring and exposed it to Harry. It was a white gold diamond ring. It was feminine, but he knew Harry would love it. It had a square diamond in the middle surrounded by a tiny little diamond boarder. He thought that it was gorgeous himself, and Harry just didn’t seem like he would really be a boring band kind of person.

            Harry’s eyes went soft as Louis pulled out the ring. “Oh my god,” he whispered softly, reaching over to gently grab the ring and slowly slip it on his ring finger. He cooed at it and looked up at Louis with a soft smile. “I love you so much, yes I’ll marry you,” he said softly, reaching out and wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’s neck and burying his face in his shoulder in a long hug. He pecked his lips as he pulled away and looked back down at his ring. “It’s so gorgeous, oh my god, Louis. You know me too well. It’s so perfect, thank you so much,” he cooed, and leaned over to kiss him again a few times.

            Louis smiled and set his hands on Harry’s hips from across from him. “You’re perfect,” he murmured as he kissed him a few times. “And I love you, so, so much…” He mumbled against his lips with a smirk. “You know, I think that we should celebrate this,” he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

            Harry grinned at Louis and leaned over to bite down on Louis’s lip ring gently. “That’s so weird, I was thinking the same think… How you should totally fuck me,” he giggled lightly, slowly sliding on Louis’s lap and wrapping his legs around his waist as he cupped his cheeks and shoved his tongue down his throat.

            Louis smirked up at Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning forward to kiss him back. He pushed Harry back on his back and pressed his crotch against Harry’s roughly. “You’re so cute in these shorts, I love ‘em, I do,” he murmured, reaching down to pull at the hem of Harry’s t-shirt and tugged it over his head. “You’re so beautiful… Love your little tummy,” he mumbled and leaned down to press kisses all over soft tummy. Harry still had a bit of a pooch from his previous pregnancy that he couldn’t seem to lose, but Louis absolutely loved it. It was a reminder of Harry’s pregnancy. It gave him a bit of character anyway. Harry hated it, but he loved it, no matter what he said.

            “S’tickles,” Harry mumbled with a small giggle, his nose wrinkling up as Louis pressed open mouthed kissed all along his torso. “Get to it, Louis, I’m /dying/. We haven’t had sex in like three days,” he reminded with a pout. A few days ago, Mary had gotten a bit sick, and Harry had been so worried that he slept in his daughter’s room. That’s an overstatement actually. He hardly slept when he was watching her, and quite a few times he climbed into the crib with her and held onto her all night. When his little girl was sick, he didn’t mess around.

            Louis smirked down at Harry and tugged down his tiny little shorts and tossed them on the floor. “Don’t rush me, we just got engaged. I want this to be sweet,” he cooed, wrinkling his nose down at Harry when he did it and pecked his lips again. He sat on Harry’s hips and pulled off his t-shirt and slid down his pyjama bottoms. He was slightly hard already because to them two it was hard to last three days with no sex when they were used to having sex at least once a day. He leaned back down to Harry and pushed his legs wide open, sucking his one finger and easily pushed it into Harry. Since they had sex so much and Harry just had a baby not too long ago, Harry was always easy to pry open. Not that he was loose at all, just much easier to prep.

            Louis wiggled his finger inside of Harry, before leaning over to the nightstand to grab the lube and fish out the condoms. “Pick up condoms tomorrow, okay? We only have like two left,” he warned, and sat down in front of Harry again. He slid his finger out for a second and put lube on three fingers, before he pushed all three inside of Harry.

            “O-oh, yeah…” Harry breathed out and reached down to pull his cheeks apart for Louis so he could get a better angle. Louis’s fingers never got old.

            Louis hummed softly and watched Harry spread his cheeks apart. He smirked a little and continued to fuck his fingers into Harry for a few moments, before pulled them out and wiping them on Harry’s milky thighs. He sat on his calves and ripped the condom wrapper open, slipping it on his dick and then squirting a little bit of lube on the tip. Harry insisted that he didn’t like a lot of lube because it didn’t feel as good when there was no stretch. He liked the bit of burn he got and since he already fingered him with lube, he probably didn’t want anymore. When his cock was slicked up and covered, Louis reached behind Harry’s legs and grabbed his hips, slowly sliding into Harry with a low moan. He would never get tired of the warmth inside of Harry and the way that his cock nested inside of him perfectly. He was practically molded to fit Louis inside.

            Harry let out a soft whine as Louis bottomed out inside. He loved to feel Louis’s thick cock so deep. He slowly moved his legs up to rest his legs over his shoulders. This way, he could feel Louis deeper and in such a better angle. His cock pushed against his prostate perfectly and it was already driving him crazy. He reached up and dug his hands into Louis’s hair and tugged at it gently, his nose wrinkling up as Louis shifted in the slightest bit. “Oh fuck, yes, please move, please, I can’t take it anymore, you’re fucking killing me,” he groaned desperately.

            Louis smirked down at Harry and gripped the headboard with one hand on Harry’s hip so that he could have better leverage. He slowly pulled back until just the lip was caught inside Harry’s rim, before he swiftly pushing back inside. He soon picked up a rhythm that was just slow enough to tease, but not slow enough to drive Harry too crazy. He was still getting him closer to his climax. His grip on the headboard got tighter when Harry started to clench his muscles every few thrusts, urging Louis to eventually pick up a steady, quick pace. Louis was quite fit, so he didn’t wear out too quickly. He worked out the weekends at the gym, and whenever he got time during the day, he would try to at least go to the gym for an hour. He liked staying fit for Harry, because he could do things like last longer in his thrusts and go as fast he would like.

            Harry was soon reduced to just a blubbering, withering mess as Louis slammed into him repeatedly. Louis may be fit and he may be able to last longer, but when Harry was this horny, it didn’t take him long to come close to his climax. All he had to do was grip his cock and stroke it twice, before he was coming into his hand and on his belly; arching his back and shaking a little as he did so.

            Louis groaned quietly as he watched Harry come. With a few more thrusts, he soon came inside the condom with his own shudder. He slowly pulled out and discarded the condom in their bin beside their bed. He grabbed a tissue and wiped off Harry’s stomach and hand, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. He got underneath the blankets naked with Harry, wrapping his arms securely around his waist. “I love you,” he mumbled against his ear.

            Harry smiled and leaned into his kiss, his eyes already closing a little as he felt completely worn out. “Love you too, fiancé,” he murmured with a small smirk and soon fell asleep.

           

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            Harry immediately decided after three weeks of being engaged, he was not waiting a year to get married. It just didn’t need to take that long and he really, really wanted to just be married. He didn’t need a big wedding, nor did he want one. In his spare time, he began to do a lot of planning. The only things he had figured out was the location, the colours, and the date; all of which he wrote down in his wedding scrapbook. They decided to get married on the eleventh of November, for no specific reason. It was a Saturday and it gave them three months to plan. They chose a golf course that had a gorgeous lake on it. However, by November it was going to be froze over and it was going to be very cold. He was hoping for snow, but Louis insisted that it was a long shot. He also decided on a mix of light blues and purples. He thought it was a nice mix of winter colours. That’s really all he planned out, because he honestly didn’t have as much time as he thought. He was constantly chasing Mary around because she really had become a handful. She was near walking at eight months, and she could really get into things. He also did a lot of running around for the house and Louis and he still had to write a column once a week. They weren’t quite in the position to have Harry be able to quit his job and Harry really didn’t want to. He loved his job and he wasn’t ready to give up it just yet. He liked contributing to their family, and sometimes he doesn’t think he does as much as Louis. He doesn’t work long hours like he does, so whatever he can do to help, he does.

            Harry was laying on the floor of the living room with his notebook, laptop, and his scrapbook looking for wedding ideas when Louis came home from work that night. He walked up to Harry and picked up Mary who was playing with his noisiest toy behind Harry’s laptop, and smiled down at Harry. “I don’t know if you moved since I left,” he said sweetly and slowly sat down in front of Harry, setting his little girl in his lap as he bit down on his lip ring, before leaning in to peck Harry’s lips and then blow a raspberry in Mary’s neck to make her laugh.  

            Harry giggled and looked up at Louis. “I have, thank you very much. I made dinner. It’s just mac and cheese, but it’s really good. Hey, I have only a few months to plan this wedding, and you said I’m in charge and I have a lot to do,” he reminded.

            Louis smiled and rested his chin stubbly chin on Mary’s head, who started to reach up to grab at Louis’s chin. “Don’t stress out though,” he insisted and stood back up, kicking off his shoes by the coffee table and then walked into the kitchen with Mary on his hip. He got himself a plate and then walked back to the living room, setting the baby down and letting her crawl away as he ate. “Did you figure anything else out?” He asked.

            Harry nodded his head slowly. “Yeah… The reception is just going to be at the clubhouse on the golf course, and they’re going to provide the food. I found a few DJ’s and wrote all the numbers down. I picked out a florist, but not the flowers. I found a place where we can get our tuxes too. By the time of our wedding, Mary is going to walking, so I decided she’s gonna be our flower girl. She’s not gonna know what to do, but I think it would be cute to have her walk down the aisle to us,” he decided with a smile. “And that’s it. I had a lot of time today. Mary had a real good nap, so,” he chuckled lightly and closed his laptop. Now that Louis was home, it was time to actually spend time with his family. He set his things on the coffee table and slowly climbed into Louis’s lap and pecked his lips after he swallowed his bite. “But you’re gonna help me figure out our honeymoon. I want a short one, though because I want it to be just us, but I don’t want to be away from Mary for very long. I think like three days should be good, right?” He asked quietly, brushing his fingers through Louis’s messy hair with a small smile.

            Louis smiled back at Harry. “Yeah, it’s perfect,” he whispered to him, nipping at his jaw lightly. “I’ll think of something we can do, yeah? Something special… Maybe the Virgin Islands? It’s nice and warm and we could spend all day on the beach…” He suggested.

            Harry grinned and nodded his head. “Yeah, that would be lovely… Get to see you in a bathing suit all weekend…” He giggled lightly, cupping his cheeks and kissing him gently.

While they talked, they kind of got lost in themselves; Louis discarded his dinner and they ended up talking endlessly, sharing many kisses and giggles. Which led to Mary wandering off to the stairs. When they both heard the loud thumb and a glass-breaking shriek, Harry quickly jumped off of Louis’s lap and ran towards Mary who was laying on her back sobbing loudly. He quickly picked up the little girl and cradled her to his chest, trying to hush her down, but she was relentless as she cried. Harry inspected the back of her head and quickly showed Louis who was right by his side within seconds after rushing over to their daughter. “Do you see anything? I think I feel a bump…” He said worriedly, reaching back to gently rub her head.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and pushed her curls around to examine the back of her head more clearly. “Hm… It’s hard to tell… It’s red though…” He informed, brushing his fingers very lightly over the red spot to try and not hurt her. “There’s a bit of a bump, what do you wanna do?” He asked, looking up at Harry.

Harry really didn’t know what to do. Mary was still crying against Harry’s shoulder, and Harry was pretty terrified that she was really hurt. Nothing like this ever really happened, not this bad anyway. She fell while crawling a few times, but nothing more, nothing to the point that made her cry like this. “I-I wanna take her to the emergency room, Louis. Even if it’s nothing serious, I wanna make sure,” he insisted desperately, holding her tightly to his chest. “Go get her blanket and her hat. I don’t want her to get chilly,” he insisted, shooing Louis upstairs, who quickly obliged and went to go get the things Harry requested. Even if it was July, and it might seem silly that Harry would request a hat and a blanket, but he just wanted to make sure he could try and make her as comfortable as possible. He didn’t like hearing her cry like she was in pain and he wanted to do anything he could to try and help.

Louis came back with what Harry asked for within a few minutes too long, and tugged the pink hat with little flowers on the side on her little head. He wrapped the blanket around her and Harry made sure it was wrapped around her securely. He cooed and hushed her as much as he could, but she was having none of it. She was completely beside herself. Harry held onto her tightly and continued to kiss at her neck and gently rock her, wanting to make her feel better as much as possible. Louis grabbed the diaper bag, before ushering Harry out to the car. Harry begrudgingly buckled Mary into her car seat and sat in the back while Louis drove. The car ride seemed to help calm her down a little, but she was still crying pathetically, letting out loud shrieks every so often that made Harry and Louis cringe.

They got to the emergency room within twenty minutes, and Mary’s cries had ceased to just small sniffles and whimpers. Harry cradled the girl to his chest as they walked into the waiting room. He carefully sat down in one of the chairs and held the back of her head to keep her against his chest, kissing her face and her head gently. He was quite a sight honestly; he was wearing flannel pyjama bottoms and a half-sleeve baseball t-shirt that was a little tight on him. He didn’t take the time to change because his daughter was more important than him not looking like an idiot.

When Louis came back, he sat down beside him with a few forms and started to fill them out. He looked over his shoulder and watched him for a minute as he rubbed Mary’s back. “She’s calmed down… I think it just scared her a lot… I still wanna check the bump out though, hopefully that won’t take long,” he whispered, leaning back in his chair slowly. He rubbed her back slowly and soon, the little girl was lulled to sleep, her hand gripping in Harry’s shirt. Harry cooed down at his daughter softly and smiled slightly. “Poor baby… She’s just having a rough night,” he said sadly and kept swaying her back and forth to keep her asleep.

Louis smiled a little and leaned over to kiss Harry and Mary, before he finished up the paperwork and handed it in. They were called back within twenty minutes, and Harry carefully walked back to the room after the nurse and slowly sat down on the table as he held onto Mary. He took her hat off and set it down once the doctor came in, introduced himself, and shook Louis’s hand.

“So, we had a small fall, did we? Have you noticed any concussion signs, like nausea, dizziness…? It’s hard to tell with a child,” the doctor explained.

Louis shook his head, deciding to just tell the doctor everything because he didn’t want to risk waking Mary up by having Harry talk in her ear. “Uh, no… She hasn’t been sick. She just cried for a while and she then fell asleep out in the waiting room. The back of her head was really red and the last time I checked there was a bump there… We came in to make sure nothing was wrong, because we didn’t want to under estimate this. I know babies are stronger than they seem and they bum their heads all the time, but this time it was different and she never really cried that much over anything else. We’re just kind of new parents and we’re worried, so… I-I just want to know that it’s nothing and I want someone to me she’s fine,” he insisted desperately. When it came to his daughter, Louis was pretty vulnerable and he showed his soft side way too easily. But if something was wrong with his daughter, he changed and made sure everything was about her.

Harry’s heart was fluttering when Louis started to ramble on about how he was feeling to the doctor. It was so weird to hear him talk like this, because he rarely ever did. He was smiling to himself, because he honestly loved this sensitive side of Louis. He was such a good father and people always under estimated him because of his piercings and his tattoos. That didn’t really say much about him though, because honestly he was so much different than he let off to be. He loved his family and he definitely showed it.

The doctor smiled at Louis and slowly nodded. “It’s perfectly normal to be worried about your daughter. But like you said, babies are tougher than you give them credit for,” he insisted and put on his gloves, before he started to examine Mary’s head for any bumps. He brushed his fingers over a small, red bump on the back of her head a few times, before pulling away. “There’s nothing to worry about. It’s a small bump that I would keep an eye on until it goes away, but it looks harmless. There’s nothing to worry about. If it was really bothering her, she would still be crying. I would go home, let her rest, and just be alert for any signs of a concussion or discomfort,” he warned and smiled at them again. “If she starts to get fussy or you think she might be in pain, feel free to give her some Tylenol to help her sleep and numb the pain… But for now, go home and let her rest. Just keep an eye on her,” he informed, before excusing himself out of the room.

Harry let out a soft sigh and looked up at Louis with a tired expression on his face. “We should get home… I’m really tired, and I know Mary probably wants to be asleep in her crib and not in my arms…” He mumbled and slowly started to slide off the table, leaning up and giving Louis a small kiss on his lips. “You’re such a good father, you know that?” He whispered to him and smiled a little.

Louis snorted a little and rolled his eyes fondly. “Oh stop,” he mumbled, setting a hand on Harry’s back gently and led him back out to the car.

“I will not. You are the best father I could ask for to be the father of our baby. You’re wonderful,” Harry praised and carefully buckled the baby into her seat and then slid into the passenger seat as they started to drive back home.

When they got home, Harry brought Mary into the nursery and laid her down in the crib. “I love you, baby girl. Sleep well,” he cooed quietly, kissing her head and then walking to the bedroom. He kicked off his bottoms and climbed into bed with Louis. He wrapped his arms around Louis and laid his head on his chest. “I think I wanna talk about having another baby… Tonight just made me think about how much I miss being pregnant and having a little tiny baby… Mary is getting all independent now and I miss it… It doesn’t have to be now, but I just think about it…” Harry announced quietly, looking up at Louis and chewing on his lip roughly. Honestly, he’s missed being pregnant since just after he gave birth. But now, Mary was getting older and he didn’t think it would be a bad idea to think about trying.

Louis smiled a little and bit his lip gently. “Let’s get married first and then think about another baby, yeah? One thing at a time. But I wouldn’t mind having another baby… We bought a three bedroom house for a reason… I just want _you_ to be ready to have another baby. You’re home all day and you’re the one who’s home all day. I know you’re always stressed and I need you to be ready,” he insisted, his fingers running up and down Harry’s back soothingly.

Harry nodded his head. “That makes sense… I might wanna try by the New Year…” He informed quietly, biting down on his lip and leaning up to kiss him gently on the mouth. “I love you,” he whispered, before he laid his head back down on the chest and soon fell right to sleep. His alarm was on for every two hours to wake him up to check on Mary, but Harry didn’t mind if his night’s sleep was shot. Everything was about his child.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Planning a wedding in three months really put stress on Harry. He had never been so stressed in his life before, and probably because Louis had put him completely in charge except for the honeymoon. Harry was frustrated because he only had one week left. They already sent out the invitations a while ago, were fitted for their tuxes last week, bought Mary’s little white flower girl dress that had a blue and purple ribbon around the middle just a few days ago, and Harry picked up Louis’s silver band as well. Things were wrapping up, and Harry was still stressed out to try and tie everything together. He was still arguing with the florist and the bakery to make sure that they got everything arrived on time. Louis was absolutely no help with everything like he had promised. He worked all the time and they pretty much bickered all the time because of how stressed Harry was and he snapped his head off quite a few times. But, Louis understood and at the end of the day, he would sit behind him and give him a massage, suck on his neck and try to calm him down, reminding him why they were doing all of this.

Harry was getting dressed in his bedroom as Mary ran around in a pretty sundress with a pinwheel Harry bought her at the drugstore the day before, laughing and squealing as it spun around. She was nearly a year old, so she was walking around and getting into everything more than usual. Harry had quite a lot of things to do today, like stop by the florist and make sure the flower arrangements were right, and he needed to stop by the tux place to pick up his and Louis’s tuxes. Once he was dressed, he took Mary’s hands above her head with a grin. No matter how stressed out he was, he would still always smile when he was around his daughter. “Come on, let’s go get your coat on, pretty girl,” he cooed, picking her up off the floor to carry her by her arms to her nursery as she laughed and kicked her feet around. He grabbed her pea coat from the closet and leaned down to put it on and button it up. “You’re so cute. You get more beautiful every single day,” he giggled and booped her nose cutely. He picked her up gently and carried her downstairs. He set her down for a minute and she just stood there and waited by the door for Harry. She really wasn’t a rambunctious kid, she was quite quiet and patient. Harry got his own coat on and grabbed his keys, before he grabbed her hand to walk her outside. She got very upset when Harry carried her too often because she liked to do it on her own. But when they went outside, Harry made sure to hold her hand. Harry only picked her up to put her in her car seat and then handed her her pinwheel again. He gave her a small smile and pecked her forehead, before he got into the car again.

Their running all day was just as stressful as it has been. They had lunch together at Applebee’s, where Harry just had a salad and he fed Mary some mac and cheese. That helped him calm down a little because he loved spending time with his daughter. They got back home around three pm, and Mary was already starting to fall asleep. Harry sighed and first picked up his daughter and carried her into the living room. He laid her down in the play pen and then walked back to the car to get the tuxes. He walked upstairs and put them in their closet. He felt exhausted, and he really just wanted to get into bed and go to sleep. But, without Louis, there was no point in trying. Harry wanted a bit more than sleep; he wanted a little bit of sex too. When he was stressed out like this, sex always helped him. They’ve been having sex like rabbits lately, even more than usual.

Harry was upstairs cleaning a few things when he heard Mary start to squeal, but in more of a happy way. She was awake, then. He furrowed his eyebrows and quickly walked downstairs to find Louis leaning over the play pen, trying to shush her. “Shh… Mary, be quiet for daddy… I’m trying to surprise mummy, please…” He begged, but turned around quickly when he heard Harry stumble down the stairs. He hid the flowers that were laid on the floor behind his back with a sheepish smile when he saw Harry. “H-Hey, babe… Surprise! I’m home early…” He said with a small chuckle.

Harry’s eyes softened when he saw Harry and cooed lightly, slowly walking over to him and leaned down in front of him. He gently took the flowers from Louis and suddenly he wanted to cry. Even at the worst of times of stress and irritation, Louis still found a way to put a smile on his face. “Thank you so much… What are you doing home so early?” He asked quietly, sniffing the flowers gently with a small smile.

Louis leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. “I took the rest of the day off because I really wanted to be with you… You’re so stressed out for no reason and I wanted to take some off of you. Why don’t you take a nap and I’ll put these in a vase and I’ll watch Mary. Does that sound good?” He asked softly, gently taking the flowers from Louis.

Harry blushed lightly and slowly nodded, glancing back at Marry who was now sitting in her play pen, scratching at the mat. He chuckled lightly and looked back up at Louis, leaning up and kissing him slowly on the mouth. “Fine, I’ll take a nap, but I swear, you better be ready to plow me in about an hour,” he warned, smirking and biting down on Louis’s lip ring.

Louis laughed and helped Harry up from the floor. “That shouldn’t be a problem,” he promised and pecked his lips one more time, before he walked to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. Harry smiled to himself and slowly walked back upstairs. He fished through his dresser and changed into Louis’s old jersey he loved so much and a pair of sexy panties that he’s been wearing lately. It drove Louis crazy and he kind of thought they were comfortable. He pulled on a pair of Soffe shorts and laid down in bed without blankets so if Louis came upstairs, he would get a glimpse of his bum.

Harry slept for a total forty minutes, before he felt Louis settle behind him on the bed and grab his bum through his shorts. He leaned down against Harry’s back and nipped at his neck. “Wake up, baby… I wanna fuck you just like you asked. Mary is fast asleep in her crib and I wanna fucking plow you,” he growled in his ear.

Harry smirked to himself and looked back at Louis, staying on his stomach. “Then do it and stop dancing around it. I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me all day. You left this morning before I get to you so I had to finger myself in the shower. Don’t you dare think about prep, either. You better just fuck me right,” he purred back.  

Louis growled at him again and tugged down Harry’s shorts and panties just so that his bum showed. He leaned down and bit down roughly on his cheek, digging his nails into the other. Harry let out a throaty moan and clutched the pillow he was laying on. He was still pretty sleepy from his nap, so he wasn’t as loud as he usually was. He was in and out and his moans were quiet and scattered. Louis still found it sexy though, because he found everything he did sexy. “God, you’re so sexy. I love your ass so much,” he murmured. He used both his thumbs to slide between Harry’s cheeks and spread him apart so that his hole was slightly open. He gathered spit in his mouth and then spat into his hole, watching it slide inside. He groaned and rutted his crotch against Harry’s thighs. He leaned down and started to fuck his tongue in and hot of his hole, closing his eyes gently as he ate him out, listening to Harry fall apart underneath his tongue. Louis kept spitting into Harry’s hole every few seconds to keep him wet for his cock. He eventually pulled out his cock from his jeans and stroked it a few times. “Fuck I hate condoms… Need to get you pregnant so I can fuck you raw and come inside you a bunch of times,” he growled at him because he knew it would get him hot.

Harry whimpered and shook underneath Louis desperately, his hands shaking against his grip on the pillow. Those words made him tremble because one, he was actually horny, and two, he wanted another baby. “Then just do it. Come inside of me and make me pregnant,” he mumbled seriously with a whine.

Louis’s eyes softened a little and he looked down at Harry. “Do you really just want me to come inside, baby?” He asked quietly, squeezing the tip of his cock gently with a small groan.

Harry nodded quickly. “Give me another baby, please,” he pleaded and reached back to grab Louis’s hand, squeezing it gently.

Louis slowly nodded and bit his lip. “Oh fuck, yeah, baby… I’m gonna give you a baby, I wanna give you a baby,” he breathed out and leaned down to kiss his neck a few times. He pulled back and pressed his cock against his hole. “Anyway… Where was I?” He mumbled and started to push all the way in. He set his hands beside Harry’s head and got into a better position to start thrusting. Harry didn’t want it sweet or slow, so he started to immediately thrust into Harry as quickly as he could, ruthlessly fucking into him exactly like he knew Harry wanted. Even if they just decided to try for a baby, Harry was still supposedly stressed out and he wanted to let him have a release like he needed. He gripped the sheets tightly, and kept his pace rough and quick.

Louis had Harry falling apart and coming within five minutes, right on the sheets. He whimpered quietly into the sheets and shut his eyes tightly, before he felt it; Louis busting inside of him which just washed over him of a sense of relief. It was a seal to the deal of starting to try for another baby. Harry smiled into the pillow as Louis pulled out and laid beside him on the bed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. “I love you…” Louis whispered.

Harry nodded slowly, giving Louis a sheepish smile. “I love you too… I’m gonna lay like this for a few minutes so you know… Maybe keep the possibility of getting pregnant higher,” he murmured. He knew it was silly, but now he was just so excited.

Louis grinned at him and started to pull up his jeans. “Aw, well you go ahead, baby. I’m gonna go get some dinner ready, alright? Take as long as you want,” he insisted, before he got up after ruffling Harry’s curls and walked down to the kitchen.

Harry watched Louis leave with a small smile. He only laid down for a few minutes before he got up and went into their master bathroom. He cleaned himself off and then walked to the bedroom, putting on a pair of yoga bottoms. He couldn’t help himself from sitting down on the bed and cupping his tummy gently. There might be a baby in there and it made Harry so giddy; completely forgetting the stress of the wedding for now. He might just be pregnant, and that was the most exciting thing he could possibly think of, even with the wedding it just one week.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            The morning of the wedding, Harry couldn’t stop smiling as soon as he woke up. Louis wasn’t even in the room when he first woke up, but he was still pleased. Louis was home, so it didn’t matter. Most wedding days would ensure that he didn’t see Louis until the actual wedding, but he and Louis got into a near shouting match about it. Louis insisted, no matter what tradition said, he was not leaving overnight because he wasn’t going to see Mary for three whole days when they went away for their honeymoon, and he wasn’t about to give her up for an extra night. That broke Harry down and he gave in after that.

            Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Soon, he heard loud, giddy squeals in the hallway that were brought into his quiet room. Louis was chasing Mary in just his boxers and a t-shirt. Mary was giggling and smiling widely as her father chased, babbling away to herself. “Now you come here, little girl, we need to get you dressed! Now look, you woke up mummy!” He called after her teasingly. Louis eventually scooped her up and pulled her tummy up to his mouth, blowing a big raspberry on her bare belly to make her giggle even louder. He set her on his hip and looked up at Harry with a big grin. “Look who’s up, my handsome groom,” he cooed and walked over to the bed and kissed Harry’s cheek. He set Mary in his lap, who immediately crawled away and attempted to get off the bed, which Louis helped her with.

            Harry smiled up at the two. “Good morning,” he said softly and slowly pulled himself out of the bed. “Go get her dressed. I’m taking her with me to mum’s so she can do her hair pretty. I know it’s not very long, but she said she still wants to do it. Your mum is going to pick you up today and take you to the golf course and let you get ready and everything. Then I’ll be there by eleven thirty to help set up. By then, we’re staying apart and not seeing each other until the wedding, got it?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at Louis and crossing his arms expectantly.

            Louis smiled and kissed him on the lips. “I got it, stop worrying me. You’ve been telling me that for like two weeks now,” he reminded.

            Harry pulled away quickly after a small kiss. “No kisses either,” he insisted, walking back into the bathroom for a few moments. He came back out and put on yoga bottoms and a sweater with a coat. Louis had long disappeared back into the nursery to get Mary’s things ready for her to go with Harry, so Harry got his tux and his suitcase that was already packed for their three day weekend to the British Virgin Islands, before taking everything to the car. He walked back upstairs and grabbed the diaper bag and Mary’s tiny pink suitcase for her stay at Harry’s mum’s. “Aw, I can’t wait to see her in her pretty dress,” he cooed, since she was on Louis’s hip dressed in tan bottoms and a red and tan sweater. She was grinning madly like she always was as she babbled away in Louis’s ear trying to get down.

            Louis grinned back at Harry and nodded his head. “Me too, I really can’t wait either,” he said softly and bit his lip. “I can’t wait to marry you too,” he added sweetly.

            Harry smiled bashfully. “Me too,” he said softly and then shaking out of their romantic trance. “Alright, let’s get her in the car so I can get going. I have a lot to do,” he insisted, walking downstairs with Louis on his heels. He put Mary’s suitcase in the trunk and her diaper bag in the back seat while Louis buckled their daughter in her seat. He got into the driver’s seat and rolled down the window to say his last words to Louis. He gave him a smile and bit down on his lip. “I’ll see you at noon,” he said quietly, blowing him a kiss. “I love you!” He called out as he started to drive away.

            “Love you!” Louis called back and waved to him from the sidewalk, before he walked back into the house and began to get ready.

 

            Harry got to his mum’s within fifteen minutes and brought Mary in first and his mum immediately started to fuss over the little girl. She didn’t get to see her as often as she should, so when she did, she went nuts. Harry went back out to the car and grabbed Mary’s things and his tux, waddling into the door with his arms full. He grunted a little and set his tux on the table and Mary’s dress on top of it. When Anne came into the kitchen when Mary in her arms, Harry turned to her and set a hand on Mary’s back. “Now, I don’t want Mary in her dress until the last second because she /will/ find a way to mess it up. And I’m gonna tell you this a lot, but I’m going to be calling you every morning and night to see her when we go away. I’m just warning you. I hate even thinking about not being with her, but Louis and I desperately need some alone time,” he said softly with a bit of a blush.

            Anne raised her eyebrows and set Mary down to run around and play. “Why’s that? Any specific reason or is having a kid getting to you guys?” She teased.

            Harry bit his lip and leaned back against the table with his arms crossed, a small smile growing on his lips. “No, we’re actually trying again… You know… For another baby,” he said quietly, his smile growing insanely wide as he said it out loud. He hadn’t told anyone yet, so it was a lot to get off his chest. “We…We’re just in such a good place right now… It just seems really right,” he said quietly, letting out a nervous giggle.

            Anne gasped loudly and smiled just as wide as Harry. “Oh my god! Really?! Oh, Harry! That’s so exciting!” She exclaimed loudly, hugging him tightly and digging her hands into his shirt. “How long as it been since you started to try?” She asked softly.

            Harry grinned softly and pulled away. “For a week,” he said softly. “Every night,” he added with another giggle.

            Anne cooed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “That is so exiting… I’m so happy for you. Now go get ready, you don’t have that much time. I’ll watch Mary and you go get in the shower and get dressed,” she insisted, pushing him gently out of the kitchen. “We’ll talk more about you having a baby later,” she decided. Harry just smiled and nodded his head, before he walked back to the bathroom to start getting ready.

 

            Harry arrived at the golf course clubhouse actually when he said he was. He was diverted away from Louis as Anne took Mary to a private room with Harry to get her ready. Her hair was already done half up and half down with purple ribbon, but she still wasn’t dressed because of how messy she always was so they had to wait. He was already completely dressed in his tux that had a light blue vest and matching bowtie. He had picked the tuxes out and had them fitted separately a while ago. He bent down to Mary and grinned. “Are you ready to get dressed pretty girl?” He cooed as Mary stood in front of him with a sweet smile. He took the dress from his mum and started to get her out of her pjs that she had been in all day. He slipped on her white dress easily and zipped it up in the back, tying the ribbons in the back in a big bow. He sat her down on the floor and slipped on her white buckled shoes before standing her back up. “You are just the prettiest, most beautiful girl in the entire room. You completely outshine everyone today, baby,” he giggled lightly, pulling the baby in a big hug and then picked her up. He grinned down at Anne as Mary sat on his hip and played with Harry’s white and purple boutonniere on his jacket. “Do you have her corsage?” He asked Anne.

            Anne nodded quickly. “Yeah, it should be in the freezer with the cake. I’ll be right back,” she promised and disappeared quickly. She still needed to get her own too.

            Harry gently sat down in one of the chairs in the small room, and took a hold of Mary’s hand gently. “You really are so pretty, baby… Do you know how much I love you, baby, hm? Mummy really does love you,” he cooed, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek to make her giggle. “Are you gonna be a good flower girl for mummy and daddy?” He asked softly. He only got soft babbles from the little girl, who gently laid her head on Harry’s shoulder.

            Anne came back within a few minutes, and Mary was nearly asleep on Harry’s shoulder because she hadn’t had a nap yet. It was gonna be quite a long day for the little girl and Harry really felt bad. Anne had promised Harry to have her back home by five so she could get a small nap in, and Harry was hoping she stuck by her word. He felt bad for keeping her up and out, but he wasn’t going to see her in a whole three days, and the thought honestly made him want to cry, but he held himself together. Anne leaned down to Harry and slipped the corsage on Mary’s slim wrist, which immediately caught her attention and she started to play with it. “Sweetheart, I think they’re waiting for you,” she reminded, helping Harry stand up and then took Mary from him. “Someone will be inside with Mary until she’s ready to come down the aisle, alright? We need to go get ready to walk, because I think Louis is just about to walk down the aisle,” she informed quickly, taking Harry’s hand and leading him out in front of the glass doors that led out to the front of the golf course where everything was set up. The wedding was very small; they didn’t even decide to have groomsmen. They had only family and close friends, so it was a lot more personal. They had gorgeous flower arrangements by the small stage and all along the aisle. The small wedding was decked out in beautiful light blue and purple ribbons. Harry absolutely adored the way things turned out.

            Louis was standing at the end of the aisle greeting everyone with hugs and smiles, the boy looking so beautiful that it made Harry want to melt in his shoes. Harry bit his lip and watched him carefully through the glass as he got everyone to sit down. It didn’t take the wedding long to get kicked off, and soon, Jay took Louis’s arm and led him down the aisle. She kissed his cheek and Louis stepped up onto the stage beside the Justice of Peace, watching the glass doors with a smile.

            Harry smiled to himself and leaned down to kiss Mary on the cheek. “I love you very much, I’ll see you soon, beautiful girl,” he cooed, before standing up. Mary stood with a family member and mimicked Harry’s wave that he gave her, before Harry took Anne’s arm and walked out of the glass doors and immediately smiled up at Louis. He held onto Anne’s arm tightly as he slowly walked down the aisle, the flashes of photography in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t really breathe until he stood in front of Louis and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek. He gently took Louis’s hands slowly. “Hi,” he whispered to him, biting gently on his lips.

            Louis giggled a little and squeezed his hands. “Hi… You look beautiful…” He said quietly.

            Harry didn’t keep his eyes on Louis for much longer because before too long, Mary was coming down the aisle. Harry bent his knees and held out his arms for her, because she had started to get nervous and was standing in the middle of the aisle with her white basket and looking around the room with an expression that showed that she was close to crying. When she caught a glance at Harry, she ran down the aisle as quick as her little legs would allow her to move and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Harry cooed and hugged her back. “Ooh, baby… Mummy’s got you… You were perfect,” he assured softly and blew a raspberry in her neck to get her to lighten up. Eventually, Anne stood up and carefully pried Mary from Harry’s arm and sat down in one of the chairs with Mary on her lap so that the wedding could continue.

            Once the two boys got situated back in the front of the stage, they joined hands again and gave each other a warming smile. Their hired Justice of Peace soon began the service. They told him that they wanted it short and sweet, because they would rather go to the reception and it was very cold outside in November. “Now, do you, Harry Edward Styles, take, Louis William Tomlinson, to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?” He asked and looked to Harry.

            Harry didn’t take his eyes off of Louis and slowly nodded his head. “I do,” he whispered, holding onto Louis’s hands tighter.

            “Do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take, Harry Edward Styles, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and heath, until death do you part?” The Justice of Peace asked Louis then.

            Louis grinned down at Harry, the corner of his eyes crinkling up cutely. “I do,” he said sweetly.

            “May I have the rings?” The Justice of Peace asked. They both fished the rings out of their pockets and handed them to the man. He handed Louis Harry’s ring first. “Now repeat after me and place this ringer on the groom’s finger: ‘With this ring, I be wed,’” he instructed.

            Louis took the ring and slowly slid it on Harry’s finger. He had bought the wedding ring and the engagement ring in a set, so it easily slotted against the first ring. “With this ring, I be wed.”

            “Now, Harry, repeat after me and place this ring on your groom’s finger: ‘With this ring, I be wed.”

            Harry smiled softly at Louis and slid the wedding bang on Louis’s finger. “With this ring, I be wed.” He whispered, slowly stepping closer to Louis.

            “You may now kiss the groom,” the Justice of Peace announced and stepped back. Louis immediately launched himself towards Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into a kiss, both the boys smiling wildly against each other’s lips.

            Harry was giggling, because Louis kept kissing him a few times while everyone clapped and cheered for them. He grabbed Louis’s cheeks and nudged their noses together. “I love you,” he said softly.

            Louis grinned and held him closer to him. “I love you too…” He whispered, before he took a hold of Harry’s hand and walked down the aisle with him, waving and smiling at all their guests. They stopped at the end of the aisle and started to thank their guests for coming, hugging everyone and catching up as much as they could in the few short seconds they had. They would see all these people upstairs anyway, so it wasn’t that big of a deal to not get to say everything they wanted. Soon, Anne came up to Harry and handed Mary to him, who was completely giddy and laughing excitedly because someone finally let her have one of the flowers, which was colourful, vibrant purple carnation.

            It didn’t take long before Louis stole his little girl from Harry, because he hadn’t been able to be around her like all day. “You look so pretty, aw… Look at you. You were so brave today. Mummy and daddy are so proud of you,” he giggled lightly and booped her nose gently, but she completely ignored him because she was so amused at her flower. She did however, turn toward Louis and hit him in the face with the flower to show him with a loud squeal, which made Louis smile even wider. He loved his daughter so much. He couldn’t help but to think that this day just wouldn’t be the same if she wasn’t a part of it.

            The greeting lasted longer than anticipated, but then they had to get a few pictures of family and of Louis and Harry together with Mary and some without. By the time they got back into the ballroom of the clubhouse, they were already freezing. While everyone got seated before them, Harry and Louis were introduced and walked into the room and sat at their head table. It had only three seats, because it was just Louis, Harry, and Mary. Anne sat with Robin and with Jay and her kids. The rest of the family and their friends were scattered across six tables. As Harry sat down and looked around the room, he couldn’t help but to smile. He loved seeing everyone together and he really, really adored how everything came together. And most of all, he loved having Louis and Mary right beside him. When the first clinking of the glass occurred, Harry and Louis leaned across Mary and kissed with a smile. After that, there were many more, but they definitely didn’t kiss all the times they heard it, only a few times.

            Their food came out and Harry was more than excited because it looked so delicious. He had ordered chicken Chesapeake with vegetables and Louis had ordered the salmon. Harry had had the kitchen prepare a kids menu as well, so Mary had a tiny bowl of mac and cheese. Every few bites, Harry would feed her a few bites of mac and cheese which made her very happy. With their meal, Harry and Louis both decided to only have one glass of champagne each because they were still responsible for Mary for a while. They could always get drunk on the plane and stay drunk all weekend if they wanted. But for now, it was about Mary.

            Harry finished up his meal and let the waiters clean up his plate along with everything else on their table. Their glasses of champagne was replaced with glasses of water, before Anne came up to their table with Mary’s diaper bag. “I have her sippy cup if you want it. And I have a few toys and snacks. Do you want me to take her for a while?” She asked softly.

            Harry bit his lip and looked down at Mary with a small pout. “I guess so,” he said softly and gently picked up Mary and stood up, handing her to Anne. “She’ll probably want her apple juice, alright? She had a lot of mac and cheese, but she might still be hungry,” he instructed. Her bottle is practically all milk at this point and hardly any formula. She probably won’t want it anymore, because she’s pretty much over the bottle, but you can still give her some milk… Don’t give her a pacifier because we’re trying to break her of it, alright? This is also instruction for later, I’m just thinking of a bunch of stuff a little at a time. I’m gonna miss her so much,” he mumbled, gently running a hand through the baby’s hair.

            Anne chuckled softly and rolled her eyes. “Harry, she’s still /here/. You haven’t left yet,” she reminded. “I’m just gonna give you and Louis some time, alright? Stop worrying,” she insisted.

            Harry sighed and just nodded his head. “Alright, alright…” He mumbled and kissed Mary’s head gently, before he walked back to his and Louis’s table. “I really am gonna miss her so much when we leave, it’s crazy. I can’t even imagine three days without her,” he chuckled sheepishly, running a hand through his curls.

            Louis smiled softly a set a hand on Harry’s thigh. “Aw, don’t worry so much. We need this time, you know that,” he said softly, leaning over to kiss his head. “I love you so much, Harry… You know, I’m so glad we decided to get married. I’m gonna love you forever,” he cooed, setting another hand on Harry’s hip to tug him closer.

            Harry smiled softly, lifting his hand to place on Louis’s cheek gently to kiss him a few times. He didn’t care that people were watching him, because he just really loved to kiss Louis and he was just so excited in general. “I love you too… So much, I’ll love you forever too…” He whispered, nipping gently at his lip ring. He knew very well that he would never love anyone like Louis.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            The first time Harry started to get sick, he wasn’t sure it was really anything, but it did spark a little excitement in his belly. It was now January, two months after their wedding and had pasted Mary and Louis’s birthdays. Louis was now twenty four, and Mary was a year old. Mary had really started acting independent lately and it really broke Harry’s heart. She learned how to put on her own shoes and she was now eating by herself with most things. Not with a fork or anything, but she did it pretty well on her own. Harry missed having to take care of her when she was just a tiny little baby, but now she was his tiny little toddler. Harry was definitely ready for another baby.

            When Harry threw up at five o’clock in the morning, it was a lot different this time. He felt horrible. His skin was cold, yet it was sweating profusely. His head was swimming with dizziness and he just felt incredibly exhausted. He didn’t dare try to go back to bed, so he just laid down on the cold bathroom floor and ended up falling asleep.

            Louis found Harry two hours later when he woke up to start getting ready for work. He cooed to Harry and helped him sit up carefully. That only made Harry lurch forward and throw up again. “I… I don’t feel good,” he murmured lowly, his eyes soft and his body shaking a little.

            Louis cooed softly and wrapped his arms around Harry, his legs wrapping around his waist from behind. “Aw, baby… You don’t look good, either…” He said quietly, putting his hand over Harry’s warm forehead. “Your head is really warm, baby. I think you’re coming down with something,” he said quietly, pushing his hair back gently.

            Harry shrugged his shoulders gently. “Could be a baby…” He reminded him quietly.

            Louis chuckled lightly and shook his head a little. “Maybe it could be, but baby, you feel horrible. I don’t know if that’s what it is… I think I’m gonna take off work, alright? I take care of you…” He murmured against Harry’s shoulder.

            Harry nodded slowly and let out a quiet sigh. “Okay…” He whispered, reaching down to hold onto Louis’s hands gently. He was really hoping that this was not just the flu, but hopefully a little baby. They were trying for a baby for over two months now, and Harry hadn’t had much luck. He had taken a few at-home pregnancy tests, and they all came back negative. He was hoping that they were all wrong and he was actually pregnant. But, that really didn’t seem too likely.

            Louis eventually picked Harry up and brought him back to the bed, laying him down and tucking him in. “Stay cozy. I’m gonna go call work, and then I’ll call our doctor to see if I can get you in. Stay in bed!” He insisted, booping Harry’s nose gently, before he walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. He first called out of work, and then got Harry an appointment with Dr. Wyman at noon. He knew that Harry would never let it go until he knew for sure if he was pregnant or not. Louis already knew that Harry definitely wasn’t pregnant at this point. He was there for all the negatives and he knew the symptoms of a flu and so far, Harry had every single one of them.

            Louis had made him and Mary breakfast of just scrambled eggs and made Harry dry toast. He probably wouldn’t be able to eat, but he would try to get him to. He brought a plate of two pieces of dry toast and a glass of orange juice up to Harry and set it on the end table. Harry was laying in the middle of the bed, sideways, on his side watching TV. He gave him a small smile and sat down next to his head. He ran a hand through Harry’s curls and bit his lip. “I made you some toast, babe… You’ve got a doctor’s appointment with Dr. Wyman at noon. Try and eat okay? I’ll come back to get you ready when you need to,” he assured.

            Harry nodded slowly, pressing a hand on his forehead. “Okay…” He whispered, his eyes opening and closing slowly. “Thank you…”

            Louis nodded his head slowly, and got up from the bed when he heard Mary making a lot of loud noises in her crib. He walked back to the nursery and grinned at Mary, who gave him a bright smile in return as she stood up in her crib. “There’s my little girl!” He exclaimed with a huge smile. He never could stop smiling around her because she was always so happy.

            “Dadadadada…” Mary babbled to him and held out her arms for him to pick her up.

            Louis grinned and picked up the little girl and put her on his hip. “Yeah, dadadada… Let’s go get some yummy breakfast!” He exclaimed, tickling her tummy gently. He quickly changed her diaper and then dressed her in a pair of black pants and a yellow sweater that had flowers on it. He picked out a floral headband and tucked it behind her hair. He got her a pair of pink floral laced socks and put them on her little feet that had pink painted toe nails. He grinned at the beautiful little girl and leaned up to peck her lips. “You’re so cute, I can’t take it!” He giggled, leaning over to kiss her again and then picked her up. He carried her downstairs and put her in her highchair with a bib, making sure she didn’t mess up her pretty little outfit. She was honestly his little princess and he absolutely loved to dress her up. Every day, she started looking more and more like Harry with her dark curls and her milky skin. He was convinced that he would never see a girl so pretty.

            Louis set the bowl of scrambled eggs in front of Mary and let her dig in with her fingers, the girl babbling as she ate. He smiled softly and stood up to eat his eggs, watching Mary closely. “Are they good, shortie?” He asked with a small chuckle as she shoved handfuls of them in her mouth.

            Mary looked up at Louis and gave him a grin, showing off all seven of her teeth. “Abahg,” she babbled at him, before finishing up her meal and picked up her sippy cup that had apple juice in it and tipped it back into her mouth.

            Louis snorted and just shook his head. “You’re such a silly little girl,” he chuckled lightly and finished up his nose breakfast. He picked up Mary and cleaned her up, wiping off her hands and her mouth, before giving her her sippy cup back. “Go play, I’ll come get you in a minute,” he assured and watched Mary run away to the living room to play with the toys that have been left out.  Louis cleaned up the highchair and the dishes they used. After about fifteen minutes, Louis walked back to the living room and picked Mary up upside down with a grin. “Let’s go see mummy!” He explained, tickling Mary’s belly to get her to giggle louder as she was carried upstairs upside down. He eventually tossed her in the air once they were up the stairs and caught her upright. He walked them into the bedroom and held onto just her hands as he carried her into the room, swinging her back and forth. When he saw Harry awake, he grinned at him. “You’re still awake, did you eat at all?” He asked softly.

            Harry nodded his head slowly. “One piece… I threw it up though, sorry…” He mumbled, a smile forming on his face as he heard Mary’s giggled. When Louis let her down, she tried climbing on the bed, but got frustrated because she was too short. Louis didn’t help though, because Harry was sick and he didn’t want Mary catching it.

            “No, no… Mary, mummy’s sick, we’re gonna play on the floor, okay?” Louis assured quietly, picking her up and sitting her on the floor. “Play down here, alright?”

            Mary just pouted and smacked the floor at Louis in a sassy response.

            Louis rolled his eyes and looked up at Harry. “I’m gonna get ready, I’m gonna skip the shower so I can watch the smart ass over here,” he teased, looking down at Mary with a knowing look, who gave him the same look in return.

            Harry just nodded his head and laid back down on the bed bundled into the blankets gently. “Okay,” he mumbled tiredly. He really just felt awful.

            Louis smiled slightly and walked back to the bathroom to fix up his hair and trim his stubble. He went back to the bathroom and changed into a pair of skinnies and a t-shirt. He picked out Harry’s outfit, which was a pair of black skinnies and a blue and white striped sweater with his favourite books. He sat down on the bed and looked down at Harry. “You wanna get ready?” He asked quietly.

            Harry sighed quietly and shrugged his shoulders. “Not really,” he mumbled, but carefully sat up because he was so dizzy. “But okay…”

            Louis helped Harry out of bed and got him dressed, pecking his head gently. “Let’s get you something to drink, alright? You still feel bad,” he whispered.

            Harry just nodded his head and slowly started to walk downstairs in front of Louis. Louis picked up the baby girl in the floor and carried her downstairs. He set her down on the couch and waged his finger at her. “Now you sit right here, okay? Wait for daddy to come back and get you. Sit right here,” he said warningly, before he walked back to the kitchen to Harry while Mary actually listened and sat on the couch patiently. She was such a crazy smart girl. 

            Louis got Harry a bottle of water and set a hand on his hip. “You feeling okay? I promise as soon as we get home you can get back to sleep,” he offered with a small smile, biting down on his lip.

            Harry nodded his head. “I’m really tired,” he whispered, taking a very small sip of his water. “I don’t even feel like going to the doctors. It could be a baby, but it’s not… I just know it’s not,” he sighed sadly.

            Louis sighed and leaned down to kiss him on the head again. “It’s alright. We’re still trying, Haz. We’ll get there, I promise,” he assured. “Now come on, Mary is waiting to leave very patiently in the living room. And you have an appointment, let’s go,” he announced, before leading them all out to the car.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            It turns out that Harry wasn’t pregnant. He did just have the flu and he was sentenced to bed by Louis for a week after that. Him being sentenced to bed actually wasn’t really a bad thing however, because Louis often joined him for an early night and would fuck him senseless a few times, since Harry read somewhere it helped get the fever out. Plus, they were getting frustrated. It had been a total of five months now that Harry had been trying to pregnant and they were completely confused as to why he wasn’t successful. It took them one single time to conceive with Mary, but now it was five months and Harry wasn’t getting pregnant still. He was ready to scream. He actually had cried quite a few times, especially with the last few negative at-home pregnancy tests. He really just wanted to be pregnant again. At this point, Mary was /talking/. She wasn’t saying full sentences or anything, but she did say “mummy” and “daddy” and a few other single words.

            With the frustrating getting to the point where Harry broke down and made an appointment at a fertility clinic for him and Louis. He just didn’t understand how it could happen once and not again. Mary was staying at Jay’s for the afternoon on a Saturday in April, while Louis and Harry sat in the waiting room of a stuffy clinic. Harry was so nervous that there was going to be something wrong him that his hands and feet were shaking. Louis had his head in his hands, running though his hair. He was just as frustrated and worried as Harry was. But honestly, Harry had more of the reason to be scared. All he had to do was go into a cup, but Harry had to have a very invasive exam. Louis sighed and looked up at Harry, slowly reaching over to grab his hand slowly. “It’s alright, baby…” He whispered to him, slowly sitting up straight and kissing his cheek.

            Waiting was the worst. It was absolutely the worst thing that Harry could think of. He was just sitting in the waiting room, now holding onto Louis’s hand as tightly as possible. “I’m just scared,” he whispered. “I want more kids, I don’t… I don’t want anything to be wrong…” He murmured, his eyebrows furrowing gently.

            Louis sighed and leaned up to wrap his arms around Harry tightly. “Nothing’s wrong, shhh…” He whispered against his neck. “I love you so much, shh…” He hushed quietly.

            Harry just nodded his head slowly, hugging him back gently before he pulled away at the mention of his name from a nurse. He stood up and brushed off his shirt. “Uh, I-I’ll see you when I’m done… Good luck in there,” he murmured to try and make it a lighter tone. He walked back with the nurse and disappeared behind the doors into a private room. He had to change into the gown he was given and laid down on the table as he waited for the doctor to come in to see him. He covered his lower half with a paper sheet and stuck his feet in the stirrups. He could cry, honestly. Now Louis was off in some other room while Harry was stuck by himself in here, in dead silence. He almost did start to cry a little until he heard the doctor come in and immediately tried to get himself together.

            “Hi,” Harry said shyly and bit down on his lip. “I’m Harry,” he introduced and held out his hand for the woman to shake.

            She did, and gave him a comforting smile. “Hello, Harry. I’m Dr. Armstrong and I’ll be giving you your exam today. It should take about a half hour to complete and I’ll let you know which parts that you’ll feel any pain or pressure,” she assured and sat down in front of Harry and got her gloves on.

            Anything to do with pain did not sound comforting and definitely didn’t make Harry feel the slightest bit better about doing this.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            A week after their appointment, Harry was sat on the living room floor with Mary in his lap, watching the Paw Patrol at twelve in the afternoon. Harry had been incredibly nervous over the past week because of the possible reasoning for him not getting pregnant. He just didn’t understand how he was able to have Mary very easily, but not be able to conceive again.

            Harry got the call that afternoon from Dr. Armstrong. He slowly picked up the phone call and pressed it to his ear nervously, holding Mary around the waist gently. “Hello?” He said quietly, his voice trembling slightly.

            Dr. Armstrong smiled against the phone. “Hello, am I speaking to either Harry or Louis Tomlinson?” She asked.

            Harry slowly nodded his head. “Yes, this is Harry…”

            “Great! I have the results from your tests that we had taken a week ago. I was wondering whether you want to either have me to you the results over the phone or if you would like to come in?”

            “No, no… I would rather just hear them now. I just don’t have the time to come in. I have my daughter with me during the day while my husband is at work…”

            “That’s fine, Mr. Tomlinson. Now, Louis’s tests came back completely positive. There’s nothing going on with him in that area…” Dr. Armstrong said softly, her voice trailing off at the end. Harry knew that clearly meant that it was him and his stomach was starting to churn nervously as she continued. “So, we have figured out that your ovaries are having trouble releasing the eggs for some reason. Now, I wouldn’t get too worried, because this can easily be helped. There are options such as fertility drugs and if they don’t work, then you could consider artificial insemination where we would go in and get a few eggs, fertilize them, and then insert them back into the uterus. Do you need some time to think about this?” She asked.

            It was a lot to take in for Harry. It may not be the worst thing that could have happened, but Harry would still have to undergo some type of treatment to become pregnant. It was scary, but he knew that if they did do this fertility thing, that he was probably going to be pregnant within a month or so. And that was kind of exciting. “O-Okay… Uh… I just, I have to talk to my husband, but could we maybe schedule a time to talk about the fertility drugs? Possibly on the weekend so he wouldn’t have to take off work?” He asked quietly, chewing roughly on his lip.

            “Yes, of course. Could you come in on Saturday, say one o’clock?” Dr. Armstrong suggested.

            Harry slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, that’s great, thank you,” he said quietly. They soon ended the conversation and Harry let out a long sigh, looking down at Mary who was staring up at him.

            “Mummyyyy,” Mary whined cutely and stood up, setting her hands on Harry’s shoulders.

            Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss her nose. No matter what, hearing his daughter call him “mummy” always cheered him up a little.

 

            When Louis came home around seven, Harry had Mary in the living room watching TV with a squeezable yogurt in her pyjamas. He was standing in the kitchen with his arms crossed as he leaned against the counter. He was kind of scared to talk to Louis, but he knew that it was unavoidable. When Louis came in after stopping to talk to Mary first, who was uninterested, he looked up at Harry with a slightly confused expression. “What’s up, babe?” He asked softly, walking over to him after kicking off his shoes and setting his hands on his elbows.

            Harry bit his lip gently as he looked up at Louis. “Dr. Armstrong called me today… You’re perfectly healthy and it’s all my fault,” he said quietly, his teeth sinking harder into his lip as it tried to start trembling on him. But no, Harry was not going to cry.

            Louis frowned and moved closer to Harry, leaning up to kiss him on the lips slowly. “Baby… Don’t say that. What’s wrong? Did she tell you?” He asked quietly.

            “I… My ovaries aren’t releasing a lot of eggs, so I can’t get pregnant, obviously… She said that I can go on a drug treatment, but didn’t go into detail. I made an appointment with her on Saturday at one to talk more about it and probably get it started,” Harry explained quietly. After Louis stayed silent for a good minute, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist and buried his face into his chest. “M’sorry it’s my fault…” He whimpered quietly.

            Louis really wasn’t expecting anything to be wrong, honestly. He just figured it was taking a little longer since they had gotten pregnant before without any issue. When Harry hugged him, he sighed and started to hush him, reaching up to brush a hand through his hair. “Shh… That’s okay, baby… I think that’s good though… With the treatment, that means we’re gonna get to have our babies soon… You’ll probably gonna be pregnant within like six weeks or something,” he assured.

            Harry sighed quietly. “I know, it’s just… It’s weird to think that I need help getting pregnant…” He murmured and just shook his head.

            Regardless, Harry was still kind of excited even if he didn’t show it. He would be pregnant soon.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            Two months into taking the Clomid treatment orally, Harry was finally ovulating regularly according to Dr. Armstrong. The day Harry started to ovulate, they were instructed to immediately start trying for the rest of the week. They were to go back to the office in two weeks to see if Harry was pregnant. If it didn’t work, Harry would have to continue to use the fertility drug. It really hadn’t been hard, since it was just a pill he had to take five days out of the month. But he was over waiting and he was ready for a baby.

            It was a Tuesday and Louis’s mum had taken Mary for them so that they could focus on trying for that baby. Harry went out in the morning because Louis had to work a half day, and made a trip to Victoria’s Secret. He really wanted to make this special, because their sex recently hadn’t been what it used to be. The fertility drug had really gotten Harry emotional and he was constantly yelling or crying and he wasn’t ever very horny. They only had sex it seemed like to try for a baby, and Harry kind of wanted to make this special.

            When he walked into the store, he already knew what he wanted. Well, sort of anyway. He wanted something red and something lacy and see-through. It took him awhile to look around the store to find the right section he was looking for. He felt pretty awkward about being here because he was the only boy and none of the women in the store were trying too hard to help him find what he wanted. He ran his eyes over the lingerie and eventually found a soft, right nightie. It had a rhinestone band underneath where the breasts were supposed to be and then the rest of it teepee’d to expose his stomach and everything underneath. It was sort of like a polyester-mesh with a lace edge. He really quite liked it. He walked back to the panties and picked out a pair of red ones that matched and then checked out. When the woman asked at the counter if someone had helped him, he bitterly said no and left without another word once he paid.

            Once he got home, he walked up to the bedroom and changed into his new outfit. He checked himself out in the wall mirror, he smiled softly and played with the edges between his fingers. He really thought he looked pretty good and he hoped Louis would think so too. He hadn’t ever really tried a little bit of cross dressing before, so it was a bit of an experiment. He was about a half hour early before Louis was to come home, so he just laid back against the bed between their pillows and started to rub his thighs with his legs opened up wide. He ran his fingers up and down his cock slowly to get himself hard for Louis when he came in. He wanted to be prepared.

            Louis came home within about a half hour like promised. He kicked off his shoes and started to look around the house. “Harry?” He called out, but found him nowhere downstairs. That made him smirk a little, because it was obvious now what Harry was doing. He walked up to their bedroom and started to lose his clothes on the way upstairs. When he finally made it to the bedroom, he had stop for a moment and swallowed thickly. Harry looked gorgeous in his rosy red nightie and had flushed cheeks to match. He let out a low growl and narrowed his eyes on Harry. “Shit, baby… You look so fucking good, oh my god,” he praised, tossing his shirt to the floor and losing his boxers. He climbed into bed and gave him a smile, leaning down to catch his lips. “Aw, how long have you been sitting here, love? You’re so hard, you look so beautiful… All flushed and desperate…” He murmured against his lips, cupping his cheeks gently and pressing their lips together with a bit more fiercely. He was so, so lucky to have such a gorgeous husband.

            Harry moaned lowly in Louis’s mouth, slowly scooting down to lay down on the bed. “Half hour maybe… Like m’outfit? Bought it just for you this morning…” He informed quietly, reaching down between them to gently take Louis’s cock in his hand, slowly starting to stroke his cock. “Mm… I need to get you inside of me. I’m so fucking horny,” he growled softly, wrinkling up his nose cutely.

            Louis giggled lightly, laying his body down against Harry’s to continue to kiss him again. They only kissed for a few more minutes, before Louis pulled away and started to slide his rough hands against his smooth, silky thighs. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Harry. Look at you… I love this on you, it makes you look so fucking slutty. I love slutty you,” he growled quietly and leaned down to suck on his thighs gently, making small bruises on the skin. Harry loved when Louis would mark him up for whatever reason, but Louis was happy to oblige. He loved to kiss Harry, so he didn’t really mind taking the time to show him all the affection he wanted.

            Harry was quivering underneath Louis’s soft lips against his thighs, mixed with the feeling of Louis’s stubble. He slowly slid his fingers into Louis’s hair and gently tugged at it gently to urge Louis on. “I want you, baby… We don’t need to do foreplay… No prep, either. Hate it now. Just want you,” he slurred softly with a small smile as he looked up at Louis.

            Louis bit his lip and slowly nodded his head. “Alright, baby…” He said quietly. He sat up and reached for the lube, in which he only put a few dollops on his cock. He grabbed Harry’s thighs and pushed them apart. He reached down and pushed Harry’s pretty little panties to the side; he wanted to keep them on since Harry looked so sexy in them. He guided his cock into Harry’s slightly open hole and easily bottomed out. Since they had sex practically every day, Harry was always ready and opened up for Louis whenever they were ready to go at it.

            Harry whined softly as Louis was completely inside of him. He lifted his legs a little farther up in efforts to try and push him in a little bit deeper and at a better angle. Eventually, Louis just grabbed his thighs and situated Harry’s legs over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him again. “Mm… God, you feel so good, baby,” Louis breathed out against Harry’s mouth and sighed. He took a few moments to start moving, before he really started to ram into Harry. He sloppily kept his mouth against Harry’s, but it was open-mouthed with desperate pants.

            Harry moved his hands through Louis’s hair and tugged at it hard. “B-baby, you’re so big… Fuck, oh god, shit… Louis, yeah,” he cried loudly, moving his hands down Louis’s neck and to his back with his nails digging into his skin. Feeling Louis so deep inside of him just drove Harry nuts every single time it happened. He never got over being stretched open by him and rammed ruthlessly into him.

            Harry wasn’t going to last long, he knew it. His cock was throbbing against the soft lace of his panties and Louis was prodding his prostate every split second. He threw his head back and dug his heals into Louis’s shoulders, letting out a loud moan. “Oh fuck!” He whimpered as he came on his nightie and his tummy. He clenched tightly against Louis’s cock, which soon had Louis coming into him as well, making ungodly noises to follow.

            They sat there for quite a while; not moving many muscles as they relaxed and caught their breath. Louis didn’t even pull out for another five minutes after he came because Harry was pretty sensitive but he wanted to keep him in there for as long as possible. Eventually, he carefully reached down to pull Louis out of him. He looked up at him with rosy cheeks and kissed him slowly. “We might have a baby,” he whispered against his lips.

            Louis smirked lightly and kissed him back. “Well, maybe we should just make sure… Ready to go again?” He asked lightly.

            And so what, if Harry went back to Victoria’s Secret later that week to buy a few more pairs of panties.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            Harry was standing in the bathroom a month later with three boxes of different pregnancy tests lined up on the sink with a jug of iced tea. He and Louis hadn’t let a day go by but maybe once or twice where they didn’t have sex. Harry was convinced that he just had to be pregnant at this point. He just had to be. Dr. Armstrong had told him to take pregnancy test a month after he had started to ovulate for better results, and then no matter what result he got, he was to come in afterwards to make sure that it was right. Louis was just in the kitchen with Mary making them lunch while Harry was in the guest bathroom to take these stupid tests. He was so nervous to take them because he may have himself convinced that he was pregnant, but he also had a bit of doubt in the back of his head. It was hard to be optimistic when they’ve been trying now for probably eight or nine months now.

            Harry started by uncapping the jug of iced tea and started to chug it as fast as he could. He was able to drink maybe a quarter of it, before he started to take each test after about fifteen minutes of pacing around. He set each of the sticks in the sink and watched the clock. He would look in ten minutes. He didn’t think that he could stay in the bathroom while he waited, so he walked out and busied himself in the kitchen without saying too much. He was thinking about the tests far too much to even muster up anything to say to Louis or Mary, who were both eating mac and cheese. He put the jug of tea away in the fridge after putting his name on it so no one drank after him.

            Louis was the first to speak up. “Harry, do you want some mac and cheese, love? It’s just Stouffer’s, but it’s pretty good,” he offered softly.

            Harry just shook his head and leaned against the fridge. “No thank you, not right now. I might have some later,” he assured.

            Louis nodded slowly and bit his lip. “Okay, I’ll make sure to put it back in the oven for when you want it,” he promised, before he started to help Mary with her spoon to eat better. He hated when she got messy, because then he would have to change her again, and well, he really liked the outfit she was currently wearing.

            Harry disappeared from the kitchen after about ten minutes and closed the bathroom door again. His stomach was in nervous knots and his hands were shaking to the point where he couldn’t even clutch them together to get them to stop shaking. This was probably the first time he took a pregnancy test in about two or three months. It was so nerve wracking. But, he could do this. Definitely. He let out a heavy breath and then looked down to see the results.

            Blue plus sign. Double pink lines. And words that glared up at him to spell out “pregnant.” Harry let out a soft breath and cupped his hands over his mouth to hold back a shriek. He hadn’t been able to see those results from these home pregnancy tests and it was really overwhelming. He was nearly in tears because of excited he was. He leaned against the sink for a minute and pressed his hands against his eyes gently, letting out a happy sob. He really couldn’t believe that he was really pregnant.

            But this wasn’t just his news to keep, Louis needed to know too. He bit down on his lip and pulled open the bathroom door. “Uh, Louis, can you come here please?” He called out to him, unsuspiciously.

            Louis cocked an eyebrow and slowly made his way to the bathroom after he finished up feeding Mary a few last bites and set her down to go play. He walked back to the guest bathroom and looked up at Harry. “What is it, love?” He asked softly. He knew Harry was taking the tests of course, but he wasn’t really sure what to expect.

            Harry bit down on his lip gently. “They all say I’m pregnant…” He announced with a hint of disbelief in his tone. He put his hands over his mouth to cover up the smile.

            Louis’s face lit up immediately and he quickly took Harry into his arms and lifted him up as he hugged with a big grin on his face. “Oh my god, Harry… We’re gonna have another baby,” he breathed out and leaned up to kiss all over his face and then set him down on the floor again.

            “I know, I know… I can’t believe it, Louis, I’m pregnant,” Harry cooed and set his hands against Louis’s cheeks. “I have to call Dr. Armstrong and tell her. I’m pregnant, I’m _pregnant_ ,” he kept saying, giving Louis a few kisses on the mouth.

            Louis wrinkled up his nose cutely. “I love you so much, Haz. So much… And our new little peanut,” he cooed, gently tapping his flat tummy.

            “I love you too…” Harry murmured with a small, blissful smile.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            Harry was sitting on the very familiar table in Dr. Armstrong’s office in just a blue gown and a white paper sheet over his lap with his ankles crossed over the edge. Louis was sitting in a chair beside him with Mary in his lap, playing with one of her toys with her. They were waiting for Dr. Armstrong to come back with his test results because he had already peed in the cup and taken the internal exam, which Harry asked Louis to politely step outside with Mary since it was a bit personal. They had only been waiting about ten minutes in pretty much silence because Harry couldn’t stop smiling and he really couldn’t think about anything else to say. He had his hands cupped over his belly protectively while they waited; he really felt like this was finally it. He really thought he was finally pregnant.

            Dr. Armstrong came back within a few minutes and gave them a bright smile. “Alright, I’ve got all your results here, and I’m very happy to announce that you are pregnant, Harry. We’re finding a lot of hCG hormones, so you might start getting your pregnancy symptoms really soon. You’re about four weeks along now, and we’re estimating your due date on the 9th of April. We’re gonna keep a good eye on this pregnancy because of how hard it was for you to get pregnant. Make sure you take your prenatal vitamins,” she warned and gave them another smile. “Congratulations boys,” she said softly. “You can check out at the front desk and if you would like, you can schedule an appointment in the next four weeks,” she informed before walking out of the room to leave them alone.

            Harry couldn’t hold back his smile anymore because he was actually pregnant and he was so fucking excited. He put his hands over his face and pushed back his curls, before he looked over at Louis. “M’really pregnant,” he breathed out softly.

            Louis grinned up at Harry and slowly stood up, keeping a hold of Mary’s hand, before he wrapped one arm around Harry’s neck and kissed his cheek. “I know, baby… I think we should go celebrate, yeah? Let’s get some lunch out,” he decided. “You can pick whatever you want…”

            Harry smiled softly and nodded his head. “Let me get changed first,” he said softly as Louis and Mary exited the room to give him some privacy. He really just couldn’t stop smiling at this point.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            Harry was really, really feeling pregnant within two weeks. He stomach was tightening up and swelling a lot quicker than before. At six weeks, he had somewhat of a small bump already, which was a little suspicious. He already was wearing his maternity bottoms because he was really putting on weight. Which is one thing he really didn’t miss about being pregnant. Something else he didn’t miss was the constant exhaustion and constant puking. Although, this time it really seemed worse than before. He was vomiting all day and trying to take as many naps as possible, but it really wasn’t that possible because Mary was a handful at only a few months away from two years old. She really didn’t like take naps and it kind of took a bit of effort to get her to sleep.

            Right now, Harry was laying on the couch with Mary curled up on her side in his arms. He really didn’t feel very good, but he was so exhausted that he really didn’t want to get up to try and throw up. He buried his face into Mary’s soft hair and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He really wanted to try and nap while Mary was very close herself. He let out a quiet sigh and started to drift in and out until around five o’clock, before he finally got up from behind his daughter and slowly wobbled to the bathroom. He dropped to his knees and pressed a hand to his stomach and one to the toilet before he started to puke into the bowl. He had only eaten chicken noodle soup for lunch, but it all came back up. He finished up eventually, and slowly got up from the floor. He washed out his mouth and then walked back out to the living room to see that Mary was still asleep. He made his way upstairs and then put on something more comfortable. He put on red pyjama bottoms and a white and tan striped t-shirt. He glanced at himself in the mirror and put his hands on his stomach gently. He really was starting to show and he found it really odd. He knew that he would show much earlier with his second baby, but he didn’t think it would be this early. Oh well, it wasn’t like it was that big of deal. He loved showing; it was the best part of being pregnant.

            When Harry went back downstairs, he decided to start making dinner. He only made spaghetti with meat sauce; he planned to just eat the buttered noodles because he couldn’t really stomach much, but he knew that Louis would want actual spaghetti. He also put in some garlic bread, and by the time Louis came home, Harry was so, so grateful.

            Louis came in the kitchen with a smile and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “How are you feeling, baby? And how’s my little baby peanut?” He cooed, gently lowering himself down to level with Harry’s tiny little belly. He gently rubbed his hand over it and nudged his nose against it. “I can’t believe how much you’re already showing. You’re glowing, babe. I love it. I love pregnant you,” he praised softly.

            Harry sighed softly and played with Louis’s hair gently. “I’m sick, and I’m really tired. Mary has been quite the handful, but she’s awake now… She only napped for maybe an hour and just started running around again… I’ve thrown up now three times today and honestly I feel like I’m about to pass out, I’m so tired,” he mumbled with a small pout. “I wanna take a nap,” he whined quietly.

            Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s belly before standing up and planting one on Harry’s lips. “Take a nap, sweetheart, I’ll keep Mary contained, don’t you worry,” he assured.

            Harry nodded his head and pulled away from Louis. “I’m gonna try to eat first and then m’gonna sleep,” he murmured and walked over to the cabinet to grab a bowl. He put a few buttered noodles in a small bowl, before he walked back to the living room and sat down in their recliner chair with his blanket from the couch. He reclined his feet up and draped the blanket over his lap and started to eat his noodles carefully. He was really glad that Louis was home, because he was really dying for some quiet time.

            Harry started to eat his noodles carefully, because he really didn’t want to throw up again and he really needed to get something in his belly. He was constantly hungry, but he was never able to stomach anything for longer than a few hours, sometimes not even that. A few days ago, he had a tuna fish sandwich with pickles and he threw up after two bites. It used to be one of his most favourite things to eat, but now he couldn’t even stand to look at a can of tuna nor a jar of pickles.

            Harry ate a few more bites of his buttered noodles, before he set it aside on the coffee table and then curled up in a ball on the recliner. He easily fell asleep with his hands wrapped around his belly and his blanket all the way up to his chin.

            Louis had eaten his dinner quickly so that he could feed Mary hers. He took her upstairs to get a bath and then dressed her in a pair of flannel pyjamas and a matching button up. He kissed her cheek as he set her on his hip and gave her a smile. “We need to get you a toddler bed, you’re gonna be two soon,” he cooed and booped her nose cutely.

            Mary giggled and grabbed Louis’s finger. “Daddy no,” she said shortly and started playing with Louis’s finger as she was carried downstairs by Louis.

            Louis still couldn’t get over how Mary was starting to talk. She maybe knew about ten to fifteen words, but she said them all the time. He set Mary down in the floor and gave her a few toys to play with. He looked over at Harry and saw him sound asleep, so he took the time to just sit back on the couch and enjoy the peace and quiet for a while as Mary played with her toys. It wasn’t too late, so he figured it would be alright if Mary stayed up for a few hours. He set a hand on his forehead and flipped through the channels of the TV for a few minutes, but couldn’t find anything he cared about. He was too distracted. He kept glancing over at Harry who was holding onto his stomach. And the thing that got him was that there was something there for Harry to hold. He was nervous about it, because he was pretty sure what it meant and he knew that it was a possibility from their fertility treatments. He didn’t really want to think about it though, because he wasn’t sure that he was completely ready for all of that.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            The next time Harry went to his doctors, there was something more exciting bubbling in his tummy. He had quite the belly at eight weeks and he was already starting to wobble a little. Last time, he was still flat as a board and he didn’t get quite this big until around four months along. He had a few speculations about why, but he just settled with it was because it was his second baby and he was supposed to show this early. He didn’t want to jump to any conclusions that could overwhelm him or get him really excited.

            He was sat on that table once again with his shirt pulled up over his belly and his bottoms unbuttoned so that his belly was fully exposed. He kept his warm hands over it to try and keep his little baby warm. Louis was sitting beside him, even though Harry told him not to take a half day off of work for it. But, Louis insisted that he was going because he was not missing it this time. He missed it the first time and he really wanted to be there for Harry for this. It was his baby too and he was just as excited to see the baby. Harry eventually gave in, because he really did want Louis to be there for him anyway.

            Dr. Armstrong met them in the quiet room within a few minutes of them waiting. She gave them a bright smile and glanced down at Harry’s belly. “Oh, my, Harry… You’ve grown quite a bit since the last time I’ve seen you. I guess we have a very healthy little baby in there,” she praised and sat down in front of Harry and put on her gloves. She squirted Harry’s belly with the cold jelly and turned on the machine, pressing the scanner against his belly. “How are you feeling?” She asked.

            Harry smiled a little, keeping his eyes on the screen. “I’m alright… I’ve been throwing up a lot more than I did the first time, and I have quite the belly… I sleep any chance I possibly have…” He said quietly, not being able to really concentrate on what Dr. Armstrong was saying because he really just cared about seeing his bally.

            Dr. Armstrong slowly nodded her head and bit down on her tongue as she concentrated on the screen. She gently pressed against Harry’s stomach and stopped at a spot on his low belly. “Alright, you’ll see here,” she started, pointing at the screen, “here’s one baby, and just a little further over is the second baby,” she announced with a grin, looking over at the two boys. “Congratulations…”

            Harry’s eyes lit up and his face broke out into a smile. It had always been in the back of his mind because of how big he was, but he didn’t really want to get himself too excited just to be let down. Twins. He was having twins and he couldn’t be happier. Yeah, it was two babies, but he was so ready. He deserved to have two babies because of how long they had to wait for them. “Oh my god, twins…” He breathed out, moving his hands to cup his mouth to hold back his smile. It was so emotional he couldn’t help but to start tearing up a little.

Harry felt Louis’s hand gently grace his back and suddenly he was standing beside him and his lips were pressed to his forehead. “I knew it,” he whispered against his skin with a small smile starting to form on his lips. Louis may not be ready for two more babies, but he would just have to get over it, because it was gonna happen and he was gonna be a father to both of these little babies and his little girl. “I love you so much,” he added quietly.

Dr. Armstrong soon interrupted them. “Would like to hear the heartbeat?” She asked quietly.

Harry nodded immediately. “Yes, please… I wanna hear them,” he insisted, biting down roughly on his lip.

Dr. Armstrong nodded her head and flipped on the sound of the machine and moved the scanner only slightly. “Alright, here’s Baby A,” she informed as the first heartbeat thudded loudly in the room. Harry ended up giggling with excitement and reaching out to Louis’s hand and leaned into his shoulder as he listened to the first heartbeat. Dr. Armstrong moved the scanner again and pressed it into his belly for the other heartbeat to fill the room. “And here’s Baby B…” She said quietly, letting them listen to the heartbeats for a few more minutes before he printed out a few pictures of the ultrasound. “Now, from what I can tell, they are not identical, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that you’re gonna have one of each. This is very common for the fertility treatment you had, meaning that the ovaries released two eggs instead of just one. A twin pregnancy is very different from just having a singleton. Your body has a lot more of that hCG hormone which is really gonna have you feeling badly for this first trimester and maybe longer. You’re gonna get a lot bigger too. You’re already big. You’re probably really gonna explode by six months and it’s gonna be hard to get around sometimes. We’re gonna keep a very close eye on these two, too. I wanna see you every two weeks so we can keep an eye on ‘em. But, yeah, you’re eight weeks along at this point, so I wanna see you at ten weeks, twelve weeks, and then I think we’re gonna wait until sixteen weeks so we can try to find out the sex and have another heartbeat…” She rambled on and let out a breath. “Do you guys have any questions?” She asked softly.

Harry bit his lip as he took a few tissues to start wiping off the jelly from his stomach. “Er… I’m not sure… When do you think I’ll start feeling them? Will I feel them any earlier? Will it hurt me when they’re both moving around? And when I do get bigger, what do you suggest to help me relax?” He asked.

“Well, Harry, you probably won’t feel them any earlier. There are now two placentas in there too so it’ll still be probably around fifteen weeks or so. I don’t think it will be very uncomfortable for you until you’re close to the end, just like the same with a singleton pregnancy. They’ll move at the same time, so be aware and don’t get overwhelmed. If it does feel like it’s too much for you, take a break and try to get some rest. If you ever feel like you need to relax, take warm baths, take naps, and just do anything that you think that will help you relax. Maybe even try yoga if you can,” Dr. Armstrong suggested.

Louis then piped up. “Now, you know that we have one daughter already, who is close to two years old… Do you think it’s gonna be an issue for Harry to be a stay at home mum with trying to keep her contained? I mean, she listens very well actually, but she’s still very energetic,” he explained.

Dr. Armstrong waved her had at Louis’s question. “Oh, don’t worry about that. Harry will be able to tell if it’s too much and he can call for help. Just make sure that you’re there for him when he needs to relax because it’s very important for him to stay relaxed and to try and take naps or to get off his feet. If you’re not around and he doesn’t ask for help, then he’s fine,” she insisted.

Louis just nodded his head. “Okay, another question, sorry about this, but… What about his due date? Is that even accurate anymore? My mum had twins twice actually, and she never made it to full term. I want to keep those babies in my husband’s belly as long as possible and I wanna know how to do that,” he insisted, his voice sounding very protective.

Dr. Armstrong nodded in understanding. “I understand, Louis, but as soon as Harry gets to thirty seven to thirty eight weeks, he’s good to go. The babies will be smaller than singletons, probably around four to five pounds, which might result them being in the NICU for maybe a week or two after birth. I understand that you want to try and keep them in there and the best way for you to help him in doing that would be to support him when he gets close to the end. He needs to stay in bed for a lot of time and try and stay off his feet as much as possible when he’s around eight months. He’s going to need a lot of help around then so that he can keep them in. That doesn’t mean that he’s not going to be able to do anything, but he should just really take it easy this pregnancy,” she strongly suggested.

Louis was about to say something else, but Harry just set his hand on Louis’s arm to just get him to stop asking so many questions. Harry would just buy a book about it and ask more questions next time. He wanted to leave the office now because he had to pee, and he was getting very, very hungry. Plus, he wanted to get Mary from his mum and then tell Anne the good news. Dr. Armstrong reminded them to make an appointment at the front desk before left and gave them an envelope with their sonogram pictures, before she dismissed them. Harry set his hand on his belly on top of his blue blouse he was wearing. “Before we leave, I have to pee,” he informed quietly, leaning up to kiss Louis’s cheek, before he waddled into the bathroom that they passed on their way out. He quickly went to the bathroom and peed like a racehorse, before he finally walked out to Louis who was waiting for Harry outside the bathroom. Harry gave him a smile and walked back to the front desk, scheduling an appointment in two weeks before he went out to the car with Louis.

Louis grabbed Harry’s arm gently and tugged him back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around his neck and held Harry close to him. “You ready to have twins?” He asked quietly, a smile slowly growing on his lips. “I love you so much, I’m so happy we’re having twins. We deserve these babies, you know that? We do, I already love them. I’m gonna take care of you throughout the whole thing,” he insisted.

Harry giggled lightly and wrinkled up his nose. “I love you too. I’m very ready to have two babies and I’m very, very excited. I couldn’t be happier,” he said sweetly and leaned up to peck Louis’s lips. “Now come on, I     1 really am going to eat my arm off, pleeease, let’s go get some McDonald’s. We can bring it home,” he insisted, pouting up at Louis. He was really hungry and that’s all that really mattered right now. Besides, it was about the babies now, or at least he was now going to use that excuse for just about everything he wanted from now on.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            It had been a long day for Harry. He was now twelve weeks pregnant in the peak of October, and Harry had been pretty busy today. Running errands were no longer easy for him; they took all day now. He had to watch Mary too, who was now two months away from turning two years old. So, she was really a handful for Harry. He had gotten noticeably bigger and now looked at least six months pregnant, give or take. His old maternity clothes didn’t really fit him right anymore at this point because he was wider and he had a much different shape than he did before. So, it was the day he went out to go grocery shopping, maternity clothes shopping, and to pick up Mary some new outfits too. He had a mission and planned to complete it all. However, by the end of the day, he was about to pass out because he was still exhausted and feeling every single symptom of early pregnancy, even though he didn’t really feel like he was that early in his pregnancy.

 

            They had started with grocery shopping, which was a hassle in itself. Mary insisted that she was just too big to sit in the cart and wanted to walk beside Harry and pick out things for them. She was quickly learning new words and just new things in general every day and she was developing more and more of a sassy, sarcastic attitude. Harry didn’t really put up with it though, because he was grouchy and pregnant and he wasn’t planning on being the parent who put up with a smart mouth and endorsed it by laughing. He was not afraid to hit Mary on the hands when she was being bad, or more specifically when she learned a particularly foul word from her father, he was not afraid to smack her in the mouth, once she laughed in Harry’s face after saying it over and over again once he said no. She was old enough now to learn. Harry was a strict parent when it came down to it, but he still spoiled her at times when it was necessary.

            Grocery shopping took an unnecessary three hours because Harry was trying to find things that were healthy for the baby and at the same time he was trying to keep Mary contained. He then had to go to the house and unload, making them a quick lunch. He just wanted to get shopping soon. At noon, he packed Mary back into the car and drove into the city, which took about twenty five minutes. He parked at a strip mall, and took Mary’s hand to walk into the maternity store first. “You gonna help mummy shop, baby?” He asked sweetly.

            Mary looked up at Harry and grinned, the orange bow in her hair flopping back. “Yes mummy,” she said softly, holding onto Harry’s hand and swung it back and forth, jumping up and down as they walked.

            Harry grinned down at her and walked her back to the male section, even though he sort of wished that it was a bit acceptable for him to wear a sundress. They looked so comfortable; he wouldn’t have to wear bottoms all the time that squeezed his belly. But it was whatever. He picked out a few button up blouses and a few sweaters and three pairs of bottoms, setting all of it in his shopping bags. He couldn’t stop thinking about that dress though… He didn’t have to wear it out of the house or anything; it could just be something comfortable he could wear. He bit down on his lip and slowly walked over to the dress again. It was yellow with short sleeves and big brown flowers on the bottom. He decided to get it. Just in case, anyway. He paid for everything and then walked back outside, holding tightly onto Mary’s hand because he didn’t like walking in London with her. He kind of hated the city now that they moved away, because it just seemed so hectic now.

Harry walked into Baby Gap to pick out a few things for Mary; she needed some fall/winter clothes since it was getting cold outside. He picked out a few cute outfits for Mary, including a jacket and a new pair of Chucks. He paid for everything for her and then he decided to go to the Cinnabon in the shopping center and picked up a box of four. He would share one with Mary when he got home. Which, he was now really hoping that they could get there quickly because he was slowly running out of energy.

They got home around five o’clock because London traffic started to pick up and it made Harry frustrated. When he got home, Mary was fast asleep in her car seat. He smiled a little and carefully picked her up and carried her inside. He didn’t pick her up often just to be safe, but he did whenever she would fall asleep because he hated waking her. He carried her upstairs to her new bedroom – it was no longer a nursery, which made Harry kind of upset since she was growing up way too fast. It was a good thing they were having two babies. He laid her down in her white and pink toddler bed and tucked her in, before he walked back down to the car to get their bags. He set hers in her room and then walked to his and Louis’s bedroom. Louis would be home in probably an hour, and he was hoping that Mary would maybe sleep through until he got home. He decided to try on a few of his clothes, making sure they fit or they would fit on him soon. He then hung all of it up and then stared down at the sundress that was still laid out on the bed. He was nervous that Louis wouldn’t really like the idea of Harry just wearing it around the house because it was just weird. He didn’t mean it to be weird, but it just looked so comfortable and he really was trying to be as comfortable as possible.

Harry decided to just try it on. There was no harm in that. He put on one of the pairs of panties he owned so it looked right, and then he slid on the dress easily. It hugged his upper torso and then flowed loosely over his stomach. He smiled a little and slowly ran his hands over his stomach that made the dress pooch out cutely. He really liked the dress, but he could pinpoint a few reasons that Louis might think that it was weird. His chest was flat where there should be breasts, but still, it didn’t look horrible. And it was really, really comfortable. Nothing was squeezing his big belly and it was the softest cotton that he thought he’s ever worn. Maybe it wasn’t too bad.

Harry looked at himself in the full mirror for a few more minutes, before he walked to his closet and picked out his jean jacket. He folded up the sleeves and then looked back to the mirror. That looked a bit better. It covered his chest so it didn’t look too flat. He thought he looked really, really cute actually.

Louis came in within a half hour of Harry trying on his clothes. Harry had left the dress on in hopes that he would have something about it, but just sat on the bed watching TV as he waited for him to get him. Louis gave him a small smile and then it faltered a little when he noticed what he was wearing. “Go shopping today, love?” He asked quietly, slowly grabbing Harry’s hands and pulling him up. “What’cha wearing, hm?”

Harry bit his lip nervously as it started to wobble. His emotions got the best of him and he was starting to cry already, so scared of what Louis was going to say to him about. It’s not like he wanted to cross dress for the rest of his life or that he wanted to be girl. He just really liked the dress. “I-It’s a dress… I-It’s really comfortable ‘cause it doesn’t squeeze my belly and I thought it kind of looked n-nice and you hate it and I-I’m embarrassed…” He sobbed, pressing his hands into his eyes gently as he sobbed terribly in his hands.

Louis’s eyes softened and he quickly shook his head. “Oh, no, Harry… No, that’s not what I meant, baby… I didn’t mean that, no… You can wear whatever you want and if it makes you happy and if you’re comfortable in that than you can wear it all the time. Baby, don’t be embarrassed, you look so beautiful… It shows your belly so cutely, I love it so much… It looks so nice,” he praised quickly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck to have him bury his face into Louis’s chest.

“Th-thank you…” Harry whimpered quietly, rubbing his eyes gently into Louis’s t-shirt.

Louis kissed his head and slowly started to rub Harry’s back soothingly. “How was your day, baby? You seem really stressed. I think you need a nap…” He whispered softly, leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss.

Harry nodded his head and slowly pulled away from Louis. “We went shopping… I bought some Cinnabons for later… And I won’t say no to a nap… Mary might be up by now… She’s been asleep for like an hour and a half. She might be in there playing, I’m not sure,” he informed quietly, before he started to search for some pyjamas to wear.

Louis smiled and nodded his head, moving his hands to set down on Harry’s hips gently once he put on a pair of pyjamas bottoms and a sweater. “Aw… Alright, babe, I’ll try not to eat all the Cinnabons,” he promised teasingly and kissed Harry’s plump lips. “I love you, have a nice nap. I’ll fetch you for dinner,” he promised and slowly pulled away. He changed into his own pair of pyjamas first and then walked out to the nursery. Harry just laid down on the soft, memory-foam bed and easily fell asleep with his hands on his swollen stomach.

Louis walked into the nursery to find Mary sitting on her bed, still in her day clothes while playing with one of her Barbie dolls. He smiled a little at the pretty girl and sat behind her, running his fingers through her soft, long girls. She still hadn’t had a haircut after two years almost because they wanted her hair to grow out. “Hi, baby… What are you still doing in these clothes, hm? Wanna get your Ninja Turtle pyjamas on?” He asked and grinned down at her.

Mary smiled softly at Louis, shaking her head at him. “No, daddy,” she insisted, getting up from her bed and walking over to her dresser. She sat down on the floor and pulled out her dresser drawer and dug through her pyjamas. She pulled out pink pyjama bottoms and a red plaid button up and waddled over to Louis, handing them to him. “Dose, daddy,” she said quietly.

Louis grinned and kissed her head, before he dressed her in the warm clothes. He walked to her dresser again and dug through the basket they had with all her hair accessories and got out a hair tie and a white hair band. He walked back and sat down on the bed, pulling her between his legs and then started to pull her hair back into a pony-tail. A few strands of curls were still falling out, so he slipped the white hair band on her head to keep her hair out of her face. “There you go, baby,” he cooed at her and carefully picked her up and set her on his hip. “What toys do you want to play with, hm? Do you want Barbies?” He asked.

“Barbie,” Mary said quietly and Louis nodded, reaching down to grab her Barbie doll and handed it to her. She grinned up at him and started to play with the doll’s hair gently as they walked downstairs. Louis set her on the floor of the kitchen and she didn’t move from the spot because she was a good girl and did what Louis told her. She sometimes got sassy, but other than that she listened very well.

Louis started on dinner first thing. He made a simple vegetable-chicken stir fry that he took his time on so that he gave him time to sleep before dinner. Vegetables tended to ease Harry’s stomach as well as fruits, so he tried to make things that he could eat. Within about twenty minutes, Louis set two plates of food on the table and made Mary a bowl, sitting it on her high chair. While it cooled off, Louis grabbed Mary from the floor and carried her up to his and Harry’s bedroom, finding the boy sleeping still. He smiled and slowly sat down on the bed beside Harry with Mary on his lap. She didn’t stay there long, because soon, she was crawling off his lap and set her hands on his face. “Mummy!” She squealed loudly and pressed an open mouthed kiss on his nose.

Harry immediately started to giggle and wrapped his arms around his daughter. “Hi, baby,” he said softly and carefully sat up.

Mary moved her hands to set on his belly and gave him another precious grin. “Mummy, play,” she insisted. Harry loved when Mary held onto his belly because he just knew that she was going to be such a good big sister. He knew that she didn’t quite understand it though, because she was so young and he probably wouldn’t try and explain it until he was farther along. He was only three months along, so it could wait for now. Although, Mary always did get excited about seeing other babies, so maybe she would understand eventually.

“After dinner, baby,” Harry promised and grabbed her hands gently, sliding off the bed with her. “Daddy’s gonna carry you downstairs, okay?” He hummed, looking up at Louis and pecking him on the lips. “Carry her downstairs,” he murmured with a small chuckle, before carefully heading down to the kitchen. He smelled the food immediately and hummed quietly, sitting down at the table to inspect the food. “Mm… It’s smells so good, thank you for making dinner,” he said sweetly.

Louis smiled and buckled Mary into her high chair. “No problem, Haz. Gotta make sure you and the babies get full,” he teased lightly.

Harry rolled his eyes at that and looked down at his food. For now, he was hungry. He wanted to actually eat. His morning sickness was getting easier to deal with, so he was able to eat normally for the most part. Just sometimes certain foods would set him off. He started to eat slowly and cautiously, until he cleaned his plate completely. He didn’t realize just how hungry he was. When he finished, he pushed his plate away and then took over helping Mary eat so Louis could finish up.

Soon, Harry had let Mary out of her high chair and then brought the plates to the sink so that he could clean up real quick. Louis had cooked, so it was fair for Harry to do the dishes. Harry eventually made his way into the living room and sat down on the floor with Mary to start playing with her Barbies with her while Louis relaxed on the couch. This time, Louis was the one to fall asleep on the couch while Harry watched over Mary. Not that he minded, because Louis worked all day and then had to come home to take care of his family. He deserved to just take a load off for a while.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            Harry and Louis decided that it was definitely time to take a night out to themselves to stop worrying about the babies coming, work, and their daughter. Their one year anniversary was coming up in just a few days, and so was their next ultrasound, where they got find out the sexes of their two babies. When they went to find out, they had decided that they would have Dr. Armstrong put their results in a sealed envelope, so that when they would go out for dinner for their anniversary, they would find out then. Harry was really excited about the whole thing. They had reservations at a Japanese steakhouse at six o’clock on the thirteenth of November; it wasn’t their technical anniversary, but it was a day after their ultrasound and it was a Saturday night. It’s just how things worked out.

            It was Friday, and Harry was going to the doctor’s by himself. Louis was trying very hard not to miss any time so he could take par entity leave and take his vacation days at the same time so that he could be there when Harry gave birth. They weren’t actually finding out the sex today, so it was less of a big deal. They would still find out together and Harry promised to get plenty of pictures, but those were going into the envelope together so that they didn’t try to look at the ultrasound to see what they were having. What was weird this time is that Harry really didn’t know what they were having. He couldn’t pick up that gut feeling like he had with Mary, so he was just as excited to find out as Louis was.

            Harry was getting dressed in the morning the same time Louis was because his appointment was early and he had to drop off Mary at his mother’s. He was putting on his bottoms with a groan and ran a hand over his belly gently. “I feel so huge… I could easily pass for nine months pregnant,” he insisted, looking at his belly in the mirror with his shirt on the bed. He set a hand on his stomach and sighed. He really did look nine months pregnant with just one baby and the pregnancy was really starting to get to him now. His feet were constantly swollen, he was still throwing up, he was wobbling everywhere, and his muscles just constantly ached. He was getting miserable and he was only sixteen weeks pregnant. He had a very, very long time to go. He didn’t really mind though, because he loved being pregnant and he had so much more time to spend with the babies. Whenever he wasn’t feeling badly, he felt really great. He was glowing and Louis insisted that he’s never looked so sexy before.

            That was another thing – Harry was constantly horny now, but it seemed like him and Louis could never find the time to have sex anymore. They were both always tired, and whenever they did want to do something, it seemed like Mary would crawl into their bed at night, crying about how she had a bad dream. Harry’s mum insisted that it was natural for Mary to be going through this separation anxiety and that they should expect it to be worse by the time the babies were born. Harry feared the day.

            Louis came back into the bedroom from the bathroom when Harry spoke up. He smiled and set his hands on his belly gently. “It’s because you are huge. You have two little babies in there and they’re making themselves at home… Stretching mummy out like they should,” he cooed and leaned down to kiss Harry’s belly once and then another time like he always did. He wanted to make the babies aware that he paid enough attention to both of them. “I love you, and I love you, and…” He trailed off and stood back up to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I love you,” he whispered.

            Harry smiled softly and kissed him back slowly. “I love you too…” He said softly and bit Louis’s pierced lip gently. “I’ll see you back at home tonight, yeah? Try not to be late, because I’m gonna want you home to tell you everything about the babies that they’re going to tell me,” he insisted, leaning up to kiss him one more time.

            Louis smiled and nodded his head slowly. “Good. I’ll make sure I’m home as soon as possible. I’ll bring Chinese too,” he assured, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s naked waist slowly. “I’m gonna miss you so much… I hate that I’m not going. I wanna see our angels so badly… I miss them. I haven’t see them since they were a size of a peanut and now they’re the size of like… Oranges, I think? I think that’s what she said…” He trailed off.

            Harry nodded his head slowly. “It’s okay. You can see the pictures tomorrow and we’re gonna find out the sexes too. I’m so excited to go out with you… We haven’t had a date night in so long… Can’t even remember the last time we had sex…” He sighed quietly.

            Louis smiled and kissed him one more time. “I know, I know… I’ll see you by six, sweetheart. Take care,” he insisted, before he grabbed his coat from the closet and made his way out to his car and to work.

            Harry let out a soft sigh and pulled on his tan and white striped sweater over his head, matching his dark blue skinnies. He slipped on a pair of TOMS, because he didn’t want to put the time into putting his boots on. He put on a white scarf as well and then wobbled out to get Mary out of bed and dress her. “Ready to spend a day with your nana, hm?” He asked, packing her backpack full of toys. “Nana is very excited to see you, pretty girl,” he informed, putting on Mary’s backpack on her. He walked her down to the kitchen and got her a soft yogurt bar for her to eat before they left to go to Anne’s house.

 

Harry didn’t wait long at his doctor’s office to get his ultrasound. Dr. Armstrong only really specialized for a few patients because her practice mainly focused on fertility treatments. However, sometimes she kept her fertility patients when they requested it since she already knew their history. Harry was one of those patients.

Dr. Armstrong called him back with only five minutes of Harry waiting. He greeted her after he had been weighed and his stomach had been measured. He had gained already about thirty five pounds since he began his pregnancy, but he still looked pretty slim somehow. All the weight was in his stomach, but maybe a little in his face and his bum like the first time. He didn’t mind gaining the weight though, because it was all for his babies and to keep them healthy. He got up on the table and pulled up sweater slowly and pushed down his bottoms.

“No husband today?” Dr. Armstrong asked to start conversation.

Harry sighed and shook his head. “No, unfortunately. He’s trying to not miss any time to save his vacation days so he can take an extended leave for when the babies get here,” he informed softly.

Dr. Armstrong nodded her head. “That’s a good plan, you’ll need a lot of help with three kids,” she reminded. “How’ve you been feeling, Harry? Any flutters of any kind?” She asked.

Harry nodded his head. “Yeah, like crazy actually. I’m feeling butterflies in my stomach all the time and I just know they’re about to start kicking soon. My morning sickness and very minimal now; I may throw up three to four times a week at this point, and honestly that’s a lot better than before. I still take naps like crazy, my feet are swelling, but I really do feel great,” he insisted.

Dr. Armstrong nodded as she squeezed the gel on his stomach. “That’s good… They’ll probably start kicking very soon, so be alert,” she warned, before pressing the wand against the side of his stomach. “So, you don’t want to know the sex, correct? You want me to write it down for you?” She asked as Harry’s stomach came into view on the screen.

“Yeah, I don’t want to know… Even though I really do,” Harry chuckled lightly, shaking his head a little.

“Alright, that’s fine… I think I can make it out though… It’s sometimes harder with twins because they like to hide…” Dr. Armstrong said quietly and focused in on the screen. “So, here’s Baby A. They look very healthy at this point. It’s about point two pounds and nine centimeters long. It’s a little smaller than normal, but you’ll see that it’s growing very well,” she informed and moved over to the second baby. “Here’s Baby B. It’s point three pounds and eleven centimeters. Don’t worry, Baby A will catch up. The two babies are very healthy. You’re taking perfect care of these two,” she praised. She took a few pictures of the babies by themselves, making sure to get the sexes too, and then a few together. She printed the pictures and then shut off the machine, having Harry clean off his stomach. “I’ll be right back, I have to go get the pictures,” she informed and left the room.

Harry slowly sat up from the table and rested his hands on his stomach gently. “Hi little babies… You better be nice to each other in there… I’m talking to you, Baby B… Watch the little one, you’re not being a good sibling right now… Make sure you give them enough room to grow. You have to share my belly,” he scolded, but he just ended up smiling and giggling to himself.

Dr. Armstrong came in shortly with two white envelopes and handed it to Harry. “It’s sealed and everything is in here. I labeled one picture Baby A with the sex, weight, and height, and the same with Baby B. The other envelope has the rest of the pictures in it and it’s up to you if you want to open them before you reveal the sexes, but I suggest that you don’t, it could give something away,” she warned.

Harry nodded his head slowly. “Okay, thank you…” He said softly, holding the envelopes in his hands tightly, before he walked out of the room carefully after putting on his coat. He couldn’t really close his jacket anymore because of how big his belly was now, but that was alright, it was whatever. He signed out at the front desk and scheduled an appointment in two weeks, before he walked out to the car. He really, really couldn’t wait to talk to Louis about his appointment.

 

Harry was sitting in bed with Louis at ten at night while the TV played in the background and Mary was asleep in her bedroom. He was sitting in front of Louis in between his crossed legs as he looked down at the envelopes that he hadn’t let go of all day. “We find out tomorrow, Louis, it’s so exciting. They’re both super healthy and I’m so happy, it’s so exciting…” He cooed at his big belly, setting one hand on top of his stomach and one near his pelvis after setting the envelopes down in front of him. “They’re so tiny, but I’m so big… They’re like a point two and point three of a pound but they’re making me so big,” he giggled, his cheeks lightening up because he was just so, so happy.

Louis grinned and moved his hands on Harry’s belly too. “I know, baby, I know how excited you are. I am too. I’m really glad they’re healthy… I can’t wait until tomorrow, Haz… I can’t wait to pamper you,” he said sweetly and buried his face into Harry’s neck with a big smile. “I love you so much…” He whispered.

Harry giggled again and tilted his neck for Louis. “I love you too,” he said cutely. For now, they fell kind of quiet. Louis leaned against the headboard, which resulted in Harry laying back against Harry’s chest as they watched TV. Harry’s silence didn’t last too long, because suddenly, he felt a steady, quick tapping all the way across his stomach. His eyes widened a little; he knew exactly what that feeling what. He tapped at Louis’s hand and sat up a little more, grabbing onto his stomach more firmly. A few seconds later, he felt it again and he started to laugh in disbelief. “Oh my god, Louis… They’re moving,” he squealed softly, reaching for Louis’s hand to press into the side of his stomach. He bit his lip and pressed it into his stomach a little more until he felt it again. “Did you feel it? Huh, did you feel it?” He asked quickly.

Louis grinned down at Harry and leaned down to press a kiss hard against his lips. “I felt it… I felt it… Wonder which one it is…” He whispered, not moving his hand from the spot on Harry’s belly, because the kicks later a few more minutes, before they stopped.

“Bet it was Baby B… It’s bigger,” Harry said thoughtfully. “I’m never gonna get to sleep tonight… Might wanna find something to do…” He chuckled lightly, obviously hinting to _something._

Louis raised his eyebrows. “I think we can think of something…”

That night might have ended in sloppy blow jobs that Harry just couldn’t stop giggling through because of how excited he had been all day.

 

Since Harry didn’t end up falling asleep until past midnight, he didn’t wake up until about eleven the next morning. Louis had already woken up a while ago and already took Mary to Anne’s house for the rest of the day and to stay the night so that Harry and Louis could have the entire day to themselves. Louis got back right around when Harry was waking up. While he was waking up, Louis had been picking out his suit that he was doing to wear later that night. When he heard a few grunts and soft hums from behind him, he turned around the dresser and smiled softly at Harry. “Good morning, sweetheart… Sleep well?” He asked quietly and slowly waltzed over to him and sat beside him on the bed.

Harry gave him a sleepy smile in return. “Morning…” He whispered, slowly setting a hand over his stomach after rubbing his eyes. He still felt really tired. “I slept alright… It took me a long time to get to sleep, because like, every hour I would feel some movement in my belly. It didn’t stop until after midnight. I haven’t felt anything yet and I miss them. I want to feel them move again,” he pouted cutely.

Louis giggled and leaned down to peck his pouty lips. “Aw, don’t worry. I bet in probably a week, they’ll be moving all the time and you’ll be sick of it,” he teased and set his own warm hand gently on Harry’s soft belly. His shirt was already rolled up half way, which is how Louis loved it. He hated clothing covering up Harry’s beautiful pregnant belly. He leaned down to press two kisses against his belly. “I love you, and I love you… You’re so sweet you two. Why don’t you move around for mummy and daddy? I love to feel you move. Like to know you’re there… I’m excited to find out what we’re having tonight. I know you’re not identical, but the doc says you could still be two of the same sexes… I’m so excited,” he cooed softly, wrinkling up his nose cutely as he pressed a few more kisses to Harry’s belly.

Harry only felt a few flutters in his stomach, but he knew that they weren’t strong enough to felt as kicks. He let out a little giggles as Louis talked to his belly, eventually sitting up and setting his hands below his stomach. “Do we have any plans before dinner?” Harry asked softly.

Louis hummed and winked at Harry. “Well, I know I do. I’ll be leaving around one o’clock and I’ll be back to pick you up at around five thirty. I have some errands to run, love. You’ll be staying here unless you needed to go out, but you better not because I have things planned,” he insisted, wagging his finger at him.

Harry smiled softly and shook his head. “No, I don’t have to go out. I have everything I need,” he promised.

Louis hummed and pecked his lips again. “Good,” he said happily, and grabbed his duffle bag, where he packed his suit in and set on the bed. He still had to get Harry’s gift for their anniversary, so he didn’t have to worry about keeping that in the house or packing it. He knew better to keep gifts in the house because Harry was far too nosy to keep out. He went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready and then got dressed in casual clothes, before he headed back to Harry, not sitting down this time. “You gonna be alright here by yourself? Well, pretty much by yourself, not including the babies,” he teased, reaching over to rub Harry’s belly.

Harry giggle softly and nodded his head. “We’ll be fine,” he promised. “I can’t wait to see you tonight. I love you, be safe,” he said softly.

Louis smiled and leaned across the bed to kiss Harry one last time. “I love you too,” he said softly and left the house.

Harry was kind of happy to be alone for the first time in a very long. Well technically, Harry was never really alone because of the fact that he was pregnant with two little angels. It took him about twenty more minutes to climb out of bed and then walk to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. He went downstairs and had three bowls of cereal for his breakfast/lunch. He was happy to stay in his pyjamas until he absolutely had to get ready for their date. He was kind of excited however to go out to dinner with Louis. They hadn’t really had a date in a very long time, so it was very exciting.

Harry got in the shower by near four o’clock. He shaved his legs even, which was a task in itself, so he only shaved his calves. He also made sure to clean himself in Louis’s favourite areas so that he would be ready for what the night would surely turn into. He shaved there and washed himself out, before deeming himself ready and clean and got out of the shower. He stayed naked while he blow dried his hair, making sure they were fluffy as soft as ever. They were a bit longer than usual, but Harry hadn’t had the time for a haircut lately. He eventually made his way back to the bedroom and grabbed his dress that he had picked out for their date. Louis encouraged him to wear it, even was there for him when he bought it. He insisted that he really wanted Harry to be comfortable and he didn’t want him to have to wear a suit that wouldn’t fit him right. Harry was a little embarrassed to be wearing a dress, but it was gorgeous and Harry absolutely loved it. It was just scary thinking about going into public like this. He was hoping that everyone would be too distracted by his stomach rather than on the fact that he was wearing a dress.

The dress was black and the collar came to his collarbones. It had half sleeves and came just above his knees. It was made from a cotton polyester blend and it was very warm and cozy against his sensitive skin. Harry hadn’t tried it on yet, because he was just too nervous. Underneath the dress, Harry slid on a pair of black lace panties because Louis absolutely loved them on him. He slowly slid on the dress and fussed with the sleeves for a few minutes, before he ran his hands over his stomach to straighten it out a little. He looked at himself in the mirror and started to smile. It made him glow and he couldn’t be happier with the way it glorified his stomach. He really loved the way it looked. He slipped on a pair of black flats that he had to buy to match the dress, before he deemed himself ready.

First, Harry dug through their closet to get Louis’s gift out. Harry had bought Louis a bottle of Glenfiddich scotch whiskey with crystal glasses. Harry hadn’t let Louis have much alcohol in the house when Mary was younger and he wouldn’t let him drink around Harry because the smell made him sick while he was pregnant. So, he decided it would be a nice gift for him. He had it in a dark red gift bag and he decided to slide the envelope in the bag too. It was sort of a gift to both of them, but he did it so he wouldn’t forget it.

At about a quarter past five, the doorbell rang and Harry’s face lit up. He carefully made his way downstairs with the gift bag clutched in his hand, but at the last step, he nearly slipped on one of Mary’s toys and had to clutch the railing, resulting in him dropping the gift. Thankfully, it was only one step and it only fell on the side, so nothing broke. He grabbed the bag again with a little bit of struggle and made his way to the door. He opened up the door for Louis, and if possible, his face broke out in an ever bigger smile. Louis was dressed in a black trousers, a dark blue button up, a black tie, and a black jacket. He had a diamond stud lip ring in and a silver hoop in his eyebrow. He had a dozen roses in his hand and a black gift bag of his own in the other. He handed Harry his flowers and then leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You look so beautiful, sweetheart. I’m not gonna be able to keep my eyes from you all night,” he whispered against his cheek with a small smile.

Harry’s cheeks darkened and he bit down on his lip. “Thank you… You look very handsome,” he cooed softly, leading Louis inside for a few minutes so he could find a vase for the roses. He turned back to Louis after setting the gift bags on the counter for a second and took his hands. He looked down at his hands, his fingers brushing over his tattooed fingers and his wedding band. “I love you,” he said softly and looked up at Louis, slowly leaning in to kiss him again.

Louis smiled a little and leaned in to kiss him back. “I love you too… Are you ready to go? Don’t wanna be late, right?” He reminded, moving one hand to his stomach. “Have they moved at all today?” He asked quietly.

Harry nodded his head slowly. “Yeah, a good bit… Softly though, like last night,” he informed quietly.

Louis nodded his head and reached behind Harry to grab the gift bags. “Let’s get going, yeah?” He insisted, taking Harry’s hand and slowly walked to the car with him. He helped him in and set the gifts in the back seat, before he slid into the driver’s seat. He started driving, but his eyes consistently flicking over to Harry. “You really do look stunning, babe, honestly,” he praised.

Harry bit his lip to hold back a smile and kept his eyes on his lap. “Thank you… And so do you. You know how you in a suit gets me all roweled up…” He giggled lightly, setting one hand on top of his belly.

Louis smirked. “Maybe that was the point. We’ve got to make it through dinner though, and I put in reservations at the Cheesecake Factory so we can get some dessert afterwards,” he informed softly.

Harry grinned. “I love cheesecake. Good call.”

“I know you do.”

They soon arrived at the Japanese steakhouse, and Louis grabbed the gift bags from the back seat and then aided Harry in getting out of the car. He set a hand on Harry’s back and led them into the restaurant. They were sat almost immediately at their table because of their reservations and Harry ordered himself a water, while Louis ordered a glass of white wine. Harry allowed it, but secretly he was so jealous. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a drink.

Harry slowly reached out to brush his foot against Louis’s leg gently with a soft sigh. “I think I want the filet and the teriyaki shrimp with the vegetables. What are you gonna get?” He asked softly.

Louis hummed. “I’ll probably get the salmon,” he declared and set down the menu as he looked over at Harry with a small smile.

Harry bit his lip and slowly dragged his foot up and down Louis’s leg with an innocent expression. “That’s nice…” He said quietly.

“Yeah…” Louis trailed off and stared into Harry’s eyes for a few moments until the waiter came back to take their orders. That only took a second and then Louis’s eyes were back on Harry’s. “Do you wanna open gifts, love?” He asked.

Harry grinned and nodded quickly as Louis handed Harry his gift bag and then kept his own. “You first, please,” Harry begged.

“Alright, alright…” Louis insisted and started to dig through the bag to pull out the bottle of scotch and crystal glasses. “Aw, thanks babe…” He cooed softly.

Harry kept waiting thought and eyed up the bag. “Isn’t the envelope in there? With the ultrasound pictures…”

Louis frowned and looked through the bag. “No, were they supposed to be?” He asked.

“Aw, damn it. Yes, they were. I thought… It must have fallen out when I dropped it on the stairs… God, I’m sorry, I’m so stupid, and I swore it was in there… That was the main reason for coming out tonight…” Harry groaned and put his face in his hands as if he were about to cry. Of course he would screw this up.

Louis cooed and reached over to take Harry’s hand gently. “Don’t worry about it, baby. It’s alright. We can find out when we get home. It’s better that way anyway, so we can get as excited as we want. The ultrasound was not the only reason for coming out, either. It’s our anniversary too, baby. Don’t worry…” He insisted, squeezing his hand. “Open your gift, okay?” He insisted. Louis honestly was not mad at Harry in the slightest bit. He understood and it wasn’t that big of a deal. They were meant to enjoy this night, and Louis wasn’t going to let this ruin it. Besides, going home and finding out was more personal anyway.

Harry sighed to himself and just slowly nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly. He still felt really stupid for fouling this up. He even made sure that the envelope was in the bag so he didn’t forget it, but of course, he did anyway. He tried to push it out of his mind as he took the bag into his hands and slowly dug through it. He pulled out a white box and slowly opened it up. It was a grey leather Pandora bracelet with three beads on it so far: a mother bead, a dove, and a wedding bead. He cooed softly and slowly ran his hands over the bracelet. It was very neutral he thought; he loved jewelry, but he also loved the Indie vibe that the soft leather gave the bracelet. He looked up at Louis with soft eyes. “Thank you so much, Louis, it’s so beautiful…” He whispered. “Help me put it on, please?” He asked softly, holding out his wrist and the bracelet.

Louis grinned, so glad that Harry loved the bracelet. He took a hold of it and unclasped the buckle, before snapping it on Harry’s wrist. Harry immediately retracted his hand and looked at the way it looked on his wrist. “I’m so glad you like it…”

Harry grinned wildly. “I love it, Louis! It’s so beautiful… This was really a great anniversary,” he praised and leaned over the table with some difficulty and pecked his lips gently. His mood changed easily, because he knew that it wasn’t the end of the world that he forgot the envelope. It gave them the opportunity to make this night strictly about them instead of the babies. Lately, it’s been about the kids and he really wanted to get back in touch with Louis a little.

Their food soon came and was placed in front of him. Harry devoured his food within ten minutes, because he was really hungry. He was always hungry. All he ate that day was three bowls of cereal, which to Harry, wasn’t a lot. He sat back in his seat once his plate was completely covered and set his hands on his belly. “Mm… That was so good, Louis, thank you so much for taking me here, really… I saved room for cheesecake though. I love their Oreo cheesecake,” he rambled on as he started feeling the babies move around in his belly and he started to giggle because it kind of tickled him and he just loved this feeling.

Louis chuckled lightly, almost done his own salmon as the waiter set the check down for them. “Me too. I might get the Reese’s cheesecake though,” he informed. He noticed Harry giggling and he raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“They’re moving again… It’s so soft, I love it…” Harry said sweetly and wrinkled up his nose, not moving his hands from his stomach. He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at Louis. “I didn’t see Mary all day today…” He whispered sadly, his eyes softening a little. He quickly picked up his phone and texted his mum to see how she was doing. Even if it was going to be about them tonight, Harry couldn’t just not think about his daughter. Within a few minutes, Anne set him a picture of Harry in her pyjamas with a big grin on his face as she took a picture with Anne. Harry smiled and showed Louis. “Do you miss her?” He asked softly.

Louis cocked his pierced eyebrow as he set the cash down for the bill. “Of course I miss her. I miss her all the time. I hate how I don’t get to see her a lot over the week and you get to stay with her. I miss not having her all the time, babe… I’ve just, learned how to deal with it. I have to do what I have to do,” he insisted.

Harry slowly nodded his head and pulled his phone away. “Oh…” He said quietly. Louis helped Harry stand up and grabbed their things, before walking him out to the car again. When they began to drive, Harry chewed on lip anxiously. He was getting impatient now because he really wanted to get back home to find out what they were having. He wanted to be back home and spend the rest of their time together cuddled on the recliner chair with cheesecake. He bit his lip and looked over to Louis. “Could we maybe take our cheesecake home? I wanna tear into that envelope and then eat cheesecake…”

Louis raised his eyebrows again and looked over at Harry. “We can do whatever you want, babe,” he promised.

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly.

 

The boys made it home with an hour, which was far too long for Harry. He hated being in the car for very long because he was so uncomfortable, even in his dress. He walked after Louis holding the bag of cheesecake in one hand and kept the other on his stomach because the babies were still moving. Once they got inside, Harry immediately saw the envelope on the floor at the bottom of the steps. “There it is… Can you pick it up? I’ll get our cheesecake ready,” Harry said quietly and waddled into the kitchen, losing his shoes on the way.

Louis just nodded and picked up the envelope with the small smile. He was so excited to finally find out what they were having. He walked in after Harry and set the envelope on the counter as Harry got out forks for their cheesecake and set it on the counter. “Do you wanna open it now?” He asked quietly, leaning back against the counter.

Harry nodded his head quickly and stood in front of Louis, grabbing the envelope quickly. “Yes, please. I’m so jittery,” he giggled excitedly and started to open it up quickly. He handed Louis one of the pictures and he took the other. The information was written on the back of each picture so they couldn’t tell just yet. He set the envelope on the counter because it still had other pictures in, and then looked up at Louis. “Ready?” He breathed out.

Louis nodded with a big grin. “Yeah… One… Two… Three…” He said, flipping his picture over. His eyes scanned over the information and his face lit up widely. It read: “Baby B. Weight: 0.3 pounds. Length: 11 centimeters. Sex: Boy.” “I’m having a boy!” Louis exclaimed loudly because he really couldn’t express how happy he was. He was finally having a boy, someone who he could share his love of tattoos and his love for music and football. Not that he couldn’t do that with Mary or another daughter, but he’s really always wanted a son.

Harry read his own before he could react to Louis’s information. His read: “Baby A. Weight: 0.2 pounds. Length: 9 centimeters. Sex: Girl.” Harry was very pleased to read that. He was hoping that they weren’t the same sex, because he knew that it would still be hard to tell them apart even if they weren’t identical. “Baby A is a girl!” Harry said excitedly and quickly let Louis wrap his arms around him and hugged him back tightly.

Louis grinned in Harry’s neck, kissing him gently. “Baby B is a boy… I’m gonna have a son… And a daughter!” He added quickly. He pulled back in disbelief and leaned down to Harry’s stomach, gently rubbing both sides. “So… My son, Baby B, is already bullying and teasing my daughter, Baby A. Is this right, son? Really? You’re in big trouble, mister. You need to be careful with her and protect her. You give her room to catch up, you hear me?” He scolded with a small smirk. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s stomach and slowly stood up, keeping his hands on his stomach and leaned in to kiss Harry on the lips. “I’m so happy… I would have been happy either way, but I’m so happy we’re gonna have a boy too…”

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis’s neck. “Me too…” He whispered, leaning over to kiss him back. “I love you, I love you so much,” he breathed out and leaned up to kiss him back a few more times because he couldn’t get enough of how he tasted. White wined lingered on the taste of his lips and the smell of strong aftershave filled Harry’s nostrils and went straight to his cock. He loved the smell of Louis and he slowly started to kiss down his neck to feel the scratch of his stubble. He groaned quietly and breathed out heavily. “Sh-shit… Baby, come on, fuck dessert, and take me upstairs… Please, I’m itching to get out of these clothes,” he pleaded desperately and started to push Louis’s black jacket off and laid it on the chair.

Louis groaned and slowly nodded his head. He didn’t need much convincing. He loved having sex with Harry, especially now with his big belly and how he wore skimpy, tight panties. He also still had that red nightie that he loved seeing him in because it made him just glow. He had to admit, he had quite the pregnancy kink, and he wouldn’t mind keeping Harry pregnant forever; filling him with a litter of his babies until they couldn’t anymore. He quickly grabbed Harry’s hand and tugged him upstairs to their bedroom, leaving the door wide open and the light on. They could be as loud and obscene as they wanted now because they were completely alone.

Harry reached down and gripped Louis’s cock through his trousers. He felt a small bit of hardness in his bottoms, but it certainly wasn’t enough for Harry. He smirked up at him and pushed Louis down to sit on the bed and carefully dropped down on his knees in front of him. He reached out to unbuckle his bottoms and tugged them down a little so that his cock became exposed. He moaned softly and tugged at it a few times, before he leaned down and took him in his mouth. He wasn’t totally hard, so he was sucking him soft right now. He used the advantage of his plump lips pucker them out and rolled them over Louis’s cock until he was completely hard in his mouth. “Mmm…” He moaned against Louis’s pulsing cock.

Louis tilted his head back and let out a small groan, before he slowly cupped Harry’s cheek gently, digging one hand in his soft curls. “Oh shit, baby, don’t get me too worked up, I’m gonna need to get inside you before I come,” he insisted with a small smirk, tugging Harry’s head up and down on his cock, not completely fucking his mouth.

Harry slowly pulled away after slurping a little on his cock. He bit his lip and gave him a smirk in return. “How do you want me?” He asked softly, carefully standing up and gently tugging his dress down.

Louis hummed softly as he thought about it, standing up himself and stepping out of his trousers. “Get on your hands and knees, put a few pillows under your stomach, and leave your dress on. Gonna fuck you in that pretty little thing,” he growled at him.

Harry nodded his head obediently, staying quiet. He smiled softly at him and slowly got on the bed, putting a few throw pillows, before he leaned on his hands and knees, reaching back and pulling up his dress to show off his tight panties to Louis.

Louis smirked as Harry bent over for him. He tugged off his tie and laid it on the bed, before he tossed his shirt down to the floor. When he was naked, he sat down behind Harry and smacked his ass hard. “Mm… You’re so fucking sexy, baby. You’re ass has gotten even fucking bigger and I love it. You’re so fucking sexy,” he growled, smacking another had down on his ass and leaning down to bite down roughly on his ass cheek. “Wanna try something new, baby?” He asked quietly.

Harry hummed quietly, his eyes shutting closed as Louis spanked him. “Yeah, let’s try something new…” He breathed out quietly.

“Good,” Louis growled, before he grabbed his tie from the bed and unfolded it completely. He took a hold of Harry’s hands and pulled them behind his back and tied them together behind his back. “Now, baby… If you don’t like this anymore, tell me, and I’ll let you go, okay? You’ll tell me if it’s too much?” He asked.

Harry nodded his head. “Of course, it’s fine, I love it,” he growled softly, wiggling his bum at Louis. “Get to it, don’t use prep, please…” He mumbled.

Louis smirked. “Of course, why would I? Wanna stretch you out with my big cock and fuck you like I haven’t ever before,” he growled at him and smacked his ass again until it was bright red, contrasting beautifully to the black he was wearing. He reached over to their nightstand and grabbed their lube, rubbing his cock slick. He leaned up and pressed the tip of his cock against his little hole, slowly pushing into him as deeply as he could. He let out a heavy breath and grabbed a hold of Harry’s tied up wrists gently as he started to snap his hips quickly.

Harry whimpered quietly and buried his face into a pillow. He couldn’t be as great of a sex partner because of how pregnant he was, and he really push back into him and be as spontaneous as he used to be. But, he still tried his best and he was sure Louis didn’t mind that he wasn’t that big of a help when it came to trying to get off. “Oh, yeah… Faster, Louis, please,” he begged softly, his eyes staying closed as Louis held his wrists behind his back.

Louis was happily to oblige to Harry’s requests, and immediately started to move his hips even quicker. He was desperate to get off because Harry looked so sexy and so gorgeous bent over him and letting Louis fuck into him. Harry took it so well all the time and he really did love him so much. He couldn’t ask for a better partner.

It didn’t take Louis long to get close to climaxing. His stomach tightened and twisted as he got near busting. He gripped Harry’s hands tightly and pushed into him once more to finally come inside of Harry. He groaned softly and clenched his eyes shut tightly, his whole body shuttering. “Oh yeah, fuck…” He breathed quietly, slowly moving his hips to work himself through his orgasm and to get Harry to come as well inside his pretty little panties and underneath his dress.

Louis slowly turned Harry over and leaned down over his pregnant belly to press his lips against his. “Mmm… I love you so much, Haz…” Louis breathed out quietly and nudged their noses together. “Now let’s get you ready for bed…”

That night, Louis and Harry spent nearly two hours cooing over Harry’s belly while they laid in bed in their pyjamas, rambling off names back and forth to each other.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            Harry didn’t have his first scare until he was twenty two weeks pregnant. He hobbled around everywhere practically and couldn’t even see his toes; to say the least, he was pretty dangerous wherever he went. To make him feel better, Louis had recently painted them a pretty bright blue. Harry was begging for spring, partly because of the weather and partly because April would bring their babies. They had decided to name Baby A Emma Eloise Tomlinson, and Baby B Francis Franklin Tomlinson. They _may_ have decided to pick the names to keep the alliteration with all their children, since Mary was Mary Marie. He thought it was the perfect amount of cheesy and adorable.

Harry’s scare didn’t happen until seven o’clock on a Saturday night. It was after dinner and Louis and Harry decided to put in a movie with Mary in the living room. Harry excused himself to go upstairs to change into a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and a red long sleeve shirt that hugged his belly adorably. He had struggled to put on a pair of fuzzy socks, before he started his way back downstairs. That’s when it happened. Harry was holding onto the railing as he walked down the steps. Four steps from the bottom, Harry slopped on one of Mary’s toys, and he slammed down on his ass and tumbled down the last four steps. He hissed and clutched his stomach tightly because of the sharp pain that shot across his stomach that made him keel over. “God dammit, Mary! I told you not to leave your toys on the stairs!” He yelled out and pressed his forehead against the railing as he scrunched up his nose in pain. “Louis! Louis I need you,” he called out desperately as another sharp pain overwhelmed him.

Louis came rushing to Harry’s side within seconds. He quickly bent down and held onto Harry’s hands gently, slowly leaning in to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Shh… What’s wrong, tell me what happened… Tell me what happened…” He insisted quickly, his hands moving down to Harry’s stomach protectively.

Harry was hyperventilating and he had started to cry because he was feeling a small wetness in his bottoms and he was so, so scared to look. “I-I slipped on M-Mary’s toy and fell down the steps and now my stomach hurts really bad…” He whimpered, his eyes shutting tightly as he continued to cry.

Louis nodded his head quickly and gently helped Harry to standing, keeping his hands around his belly. “Alright, baby, shh… I’m gonna go get our shoes and then we can go to the emergency room, okay?” He promised, carefully walking Harry to the living room and sitting him down on the couch gently. “It’ll be okay, I promise.” Louis was gone within a few seconds and went upstairs, slipping his shoes on and then grabbing Harry’s and Mary’s. He quickly ran downstairs and slipped Harry’s Ugg slippers on and then slipped Mary’s shoes on as well. He went to the coat closet and put his own on, before he brought Mary’s and Harry’s to them. He picked up Mary and then helped Harry up. “Are you okay to walk, baby? How much does it hurt?” He asked softly, keeping a hand behind Harry’s back.

Harry slowly nodded his head and wobbled after Louis, keeping his hands on his stomach. “I’m okay to walk…” He breathed out quietly. “It doesn’t hurt right now, it was just when I fell…” He informed as Louis helped him into the passenger seat and then buckled Mary into her car seat.

 

            They arrived at the hospital within about twenty five minutes. Harry was starting to bleed through his bottoms and Louis was cursing himself for not remembering to bring another pair just in case. He grabbed Mary from the car and held onto Harry’s hand as they walked into the emergency room. He sat Harry down in one of the chairs and put Mary beside him, giving her a stuffed animal to play with to distract her. Louis leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “Be a good girl for mummy and daddy, okay?” He whispered, before he went up to the front desk to fill out a few forms.

Harry looked down at Mary and let out a soft sigh. She looked scared, and wasn’t really sure where they are and she was looking to Harry for an explanation before she started crying.  Harry cooed softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Aw, come here, baby… Mummy loves you… I’m sorry I yelled at you early, but you can’t leave your toys on the stairs, I’ve told you that… Mummy is carrying precious cargo… Your little sister and brother. Mummy has to be very careful and I need you to help me with that, love… Mummy isn’t mad, I love you so much,” he whispered and leaned over to press a kiss against her cheek slowly.

“’Ittle Mermaid, mummy…” Mary mumbled against Harry’s chest. Harry should have figured. She was so upset because Harry and Louis promised to watch the Little Mermaid tonight, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen.

Harry pouted down at her. “Tomorrow night, baby, I promise,” he said quickly. He kept her close to his side until Louis quickly came back to Harry. “Okay, baby, they’re gonna take you back immediately because I told them about your bleeding and what happened. I’m gonna take Mary and I’ll be right behind you, okay? They’re gonna bring out a wheelchair for you too so you don’t have to walk. How are you feeling?” He asked, cupping his hands over Harry’s cheeks.

Harry sighed quietly. “I’m a little dizzy… I’m still bleeding and it’s really embarrassing and I’m so worried…” He whispered to him as the nurse came out with a wheelchair for Harry. “I’ll be fine by myself, can you run to the store and get me a pair of pyjama bottoms, please?” He insisted, slowly standing up and lowering himself in the wheelchair.

Louis’s eyebrows furrowed together and he slowly nodded his head. “Alright, I’ll be back as soon as I can, Harry. You swear you’re okay?”

Harry nodded slowly. “I’m fine, Louis. I’ll be fine,” he whispered and blew him a kiss. “Don’t worry yourself sick…” He insisted, before they wheeled him away and Louis was quickly out the door to head to the store.

They took Harry back to the bathroom first to help him change into a gown because of the blood in his bottoms. He was trying to be calm when he actually saw the blood, because it really wanted to make him throw up with anxiety. When he was changed into his white gown, he was walked to a room and was laid down on the table. A doctor was ushered into the room quickly to examine Harry. The doctor shook Harry’s hand and introduced himself as Dr. Martin. Harry didn’t say anything back because he just needed to know that his babies were okay.

“Alright, Harry, I’m going to give you an ultrasound real quick and try to see what’s up. Have you felt anymore pains or anything since you fell?” Dr. Martin asked.

Harry shook his head slowly, pressing his hand against his face as he fixed the paper sheet over his lap and tugged up the gown to expose his stomach. “Okay… And no, I haven’t…” He whispered.

Dr. Martin nodded, noticing the obvious distress on Harry’s face. He squeezed the gel on Harry’s stomach and pressed the scanner against his stomach and turned on the machine. He slowly scanned across his belly and kept the sound on so that Harry could hear that the babies’ heartbeats were very strong and loud. “You can hear that these two little ones are perfectly fine. However, I’m noticing a tear in your right placenta, probably because of the suddenness of your fall. It looks to be about four centimeters long, and that can be very dangerous if you don’t keep an eye on it. I’m not gonna keep you over night, but I’m insisting that you go on strict bed rest for at least the next ten days. Check in with your regular doctor after ten days, but monitor the movement from both babies to make sure they’re doing okay. After you get off of bed rest, make sure that you are taking it very easily, especially since you’re very close to your third trimester and it’s very important you’re careful. If you want those babies to stay in there for as long as possible, than you need to be careful,” he said strictly, eventually turning off the machine and cleaning Harry’s stomach off gently. “The bleeding should stop overnight or sooner. It’ll be light, you’ll barely notice it,” he informed, eventually leaving room.

Harry sighed to himself and carefully sat up, keeping the gown up so that he could look down at his belly. “I’m so sorry, guys… I didn’t mean to scare you. I really hope you’re alright in there. I swear I’m gonna do my best to keep you safe from here on out…” He promised, rubbing the base of his belly gently. “Love you so much… Couldn’t imagine losing you two…”

Harry was only alone for about twenty minutes, just waiting for Louis to come back with his clothes. When he did, he was greeted with a kiss to his rosy cheeks, before he gave him a depleted look. “How are you? Has the doctor seen you?” He asked quietly, setting the bag beside Harry.

Harry nodded his head carefully. “Yes… I don’t think he’s coming back to explain anything… I thought he was quite rude… Didn’t let me ask many questions before he was gone, but I got the gist…” He whispered quietly, looking down at his stomach sadly. “They’re okay, I heard them… One of my placenta’s tore from the fall, which caused the sharp pain and the bleeding… It’s Emma’s, but he said I should be fine, I just have to be on bed rest for ten days, and then Dr. Armstrong will have to do another ultrasound so that she can see if it’s repairing itself, which it should. Then I have to take it really easy,” he sighed quietly, pushing his hair back slowly. “I don’t want you to take any time off of work, Louis. I know you’re gonna wanna stay home, but I’ll talk to my mum and your mum and we’ll just work something out…” He insisted.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and leaned down to kiss Harry again. “Whatever you want,” he whispered. He just wanted to make everything easy for Harry, especially now. He really didn’t want to add any stress on Harry. “I went to Victoria’s Secret, just for you. Caught ‘em a half hour before they closed and got you a pair of comfy pyjamas. I know how much you like theirs. I’ll step out of the room so you can change and then we can go home and get you into bed, okay?” He suggested.

“Okay,” Harry said quietly and carefully slid off the bed to look through the bag. The bottoms were a dark red with white trim and the shirt was red and white striped. It even came with a pair of red slippers and a pair of cotton red panties. He glanced over at Louis and smiled shakily. “Thank you so much,” he said quietly, almost near tears. Louis didn’t have to do this for him; could’ve went somewhere easy and quick, but he went the extra mile just for him and he bought him these new pjs that he would get a lot of use out of over the next few days because of his bed rest. He was so grateful.

Louis smiled lightly. “You’re welcome. I’ll be outside with Mary if you need me,” he informed, setting a hand on Mary’s back, who was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. He walked outside and stood by the door so no one would try to come in.

Harry took his time getting dressed because he wanted to be very careful. He slowly pulled his gown off and then slipped on the new pair of underwear after putting a pad in it so catch the blood from ruining them. It wasn’t a lot left, but it still needed to be addressed. He slipped his pyjama bottoms on and then tugged his large shirt over his belly and slipped the slippers on his feet. He grabbed the empty bag and shoved his old clothes in there, before he carefully waddled out to Louis once he put his coat on. He wrapped an arm around Louis’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “I’m so tired…” He whispered.

Louis sighed and held Harry closely, but kept a secure grip on Mary on his hip. “As soon as we get home, sweetheart… You’ll be in bed and me taking care of you starts then. I want you to call Dr. Armstrong tomorrow too. This is something she needs to know about. I want to try to get her or somebody to see you at home at least once or twice this week to make sure you’re okay,” he insisted.

Harry just nodded, but he wasn’t really listening. He was tired and his stomach was churning because of how nervous and exhausted he was. Not only was he physically tired, but he was mentally exhausted. He was in the car again within a few minutes and immediately, he reclined his seat to lay down, keeping his hands protectively on his stomach. Louis had buckled Mary in her seat and then climbed into the driver’s seat, letting out a small sigh when he saw Harry’s distant look on his face.

“Harry… Are you okay? I know you’re scared, but I’m not mad or anything… It wasn’t your fault, it was a complete accident. Everyone is good…” Louis assured quietly.

            Harry sighed quietly, his eyes shutting closed as he reached blindly to turn on the heat. “I’m fine, Louis… Just exhausted. I really just want to go to sleep, I don’t… I don’t want to be out anymore…” He cried softly, his eyes filling with tears as a sob was caught in his throat. “I-I’m so tired…” He whimpered.

Louis eyes softened and he reached over to gently grab Harry’s hand that was on his stomach. “Don’t cry, please, baby… I’ll get home as soon as possible, okay? Try to sleep now, sorry for holding us up…” He insisted, before he turned away and started to drive home.

Harry did start to fall asleep on the car ride home, easily actually. He never really slept in the car, but he was so stressed out, he could have slept on a rock on the freezing cold ground. They got home in twenty minutes, and first, Louis brought Mary inside and laid her in the play pen for the time being. He quickly walked out to Harry and gently shook him awake. “Come on, sweetie, I can’t carry you, no matter how much I wish I could. Let’s get you upstairs,” he insisted.

Harry just nodded obediently and laid his head against Louis’s shoulder once he stood up. He felt dizzy, since he was so tired and tonight’s stress had really gotten to him. He wobbled all the way up the stairs with Harry, his stomach cramping up a little when he walked upstairs. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out immediately. He had literally never been so tired in his life and he had never, ever appreciated his pillow as much as he has in this very moment.

 

            Harry woke up that same night around four in the morning starving. He had also never been so hungry in his life. He probably has, but whatever. He was hungry and it was early and technically he was on bed rest now. He didn’t want to get up anyway. His body was aching and he was still so tired. He looked over at Louis who was laying on his stomach with his face buried into a pillow. He groaned softly and reached over to Louis and nudged his elbow gently, wrinkling up his nose. “Louis, wake up for me please,” he begged softly.

Louis took a minute to open his eyes, but let out a sigh and looked over at Harry. “What is it, baby? What can I do for you?” He asked tiredly, moving a hand over to Harry’s belly.

Harry pouted gently at Louis. “I’m so hungry… I need something to eat. I really want a giant bowl of scrambled eggs, please…” He pleaded.

Louis sighed and just slowly nodded his head, rolling out of bed and throwing on a pair of sweats because the house was a little cold. “I’ll be back, don’t worry,” he said quietly and quickly made his way to the kitchen to make his eggs as fast as he could so that he could get back into bed.

Harry ended up sitting up in bed and leaning back against the headboard. He turned on the TV so that he could keep himself awake until Louis came back. After about three minutes, Harry heard a soft knock on his slightly open door and he slowly looked over at the opening to see Mary peaking in the door with tears on her face. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and sat up a little move. “Hey, hey, hey… May, come here, baby…” He cooed, tapping the bed gently.

Mary whimpered quietly and quickly ran to Harry’s bed and climbed up next to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face into him. “Want mummy,” she sobbed terribly, clutching Harry’s shirt gently.

Harry frowned and pulled her closely, kissing her head gently. “It’s okay, I’m here… Just try to sleep, baby, I love you, I’m right here…” He whispered to her. This wasn’t the first time that she had come to Harry in the middle of the night, and he wasn’t sure what was bothering her, but all he could do was hold her and rock her back to sleep.

Mary ended up falling back asleep before Louis came back. He was carrying a salad bowl full of scrambled eggs with cheese covering them with lots of seasoning because that’s how Harry liked them. Harry looked up at Louis and smiled slightly. “We have a bunk mate tonight,” he said light heartedly, before he accepted the bowl from Louis and started to eat them immediately, pulling his arm away from Mary so that he could hold the bowl. He was still scared to set it on his belly after what happened and he was quite protective over it, even more so now.

Louis smiled tiredly and climbed into bed. “Oh that’s just fine. I love having her here,” he whispered, laying on his side and curling Mary to his chest so that she would still be cuddling with one of her parents while Harry ate.  “Are your eggs good? They better be,” he teased.

Harry smiled sheepishly and took a big bite of his eggs, nodding his head to him. “Yeah, they’re good,” he assured. “Thank you very much. You can go back to sleep. I’ll just leave my bowl on the nightstand,” he insisted.

Louis just nodded. “Night,” he murmured, before he fell back asleep with his face buried in Mary’s soft curls.

Harry finished up his eggs within a few minutes and then went right back to sleep on his side with a full belly and a small smile on his lips.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            A few days into his bed rest, Harry was about to go crazy. Louis or anyone watching him that day, would never let him do anything. He wasn’t allowed to use the bathroom by himself, he wasn’t allowed to get up to change his pjs by himself, and he wasn’t even allowed downstairs. He was so frustrated by the fourth day, that he spent the entire day crying into his hands and sobbing over his belly. His mum didn’t stand for it, and would tell him that he was being selfish because he needed to understand that this was about his babies. However, whenever Jay or one of his friends would watch him, it was the end of the world if they saw Harry cry and would talk to him for a while until he felt better. Most of the time though, he was alone because his guardian would be preoccupied with watching Mary.          

Six days in, finally another Saturday morning where Louis was the one taking care of Harry, Harry absolutely lost it. When Louis came in the bedroom after just having gave Mary a bath, he cried endlessly about how he always gave Mary baths because it was his job and he should be these things because Louis worked all week and deserved to not have to do anything. Louis insisted that that was ridiculous because he was about to have two more babies in about three months, so he was hardly in the position to be relaxing and not helping around the house, especially with his daughter. Louis was trying to be patient with Harry because he knew that he was having a hard time staying in bed since he never had to before, but it was getting a little ridiculous. Harry needed to stay in bed for their babies and he needed to stop crying over every little thing. Once Louis got Mary into her bed for a nap, he walked over to Harry and sat down on the bed beside the sobbing boy. He sighed, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, pulling his husband closer. “Sweetheart… You’re only on strict bed rest for three more days until we have an appointment with Dr. Armstrong for her to check your progress. It really won’t be long. Do you think you’re doing okay?” He asked quietly.

Harry sniffled his nose gently and set a hand on top of his belly, right on top of Francis’s side since he was the one kicking at the moment. “I-I don’t know… M’not gonna be able to tell…” He reminded quietly, moving another hand to cup at Emma so she didn’t feel left out, even if she wasn’t moving.

Louis sighed quietly and leaned over to gently kiss Harry on the cheek. “Well, how about tomorrow we both have a day in bed, yeah? We’ll order in dinner and we can watch a movie with Mary like we promised before,” he suggested.

Harry slowly nodded his head. “Okay,” he whispered, slowly reaching over to grab Louis’s hand and press it against where he felt their son kicking the shit out of his side. “He’s killing me right now. He’s so much stronger than Em, I don’t get it. They’re the same size. Even before tearing my placenta, she was always so soft. I know I’m not like, in my third trimester yet, but still… I feel bad for her in there,” he pouted cutely, looking up at Louis. “Try to calm your son down,” he teased.

Louis rolled his eyes and gently scratched his finger over Harry’s right side where Emma was. “Won’t you move much for your mummy and daddy? We miss you. If Francis is bothering you, don’t be afraid to kick him,” he teased and gently kissed Harry’s belly, before focusing his attention to Harry’s other side where Francis was. “And I heard you’re being a little rowdy for your mummy’s liking. How about you take a nap for daddy, that’s me, hm?” He said sweetly.

Harry sighed and looked up at Louis. “Just keep talking to him, I think he’ll calm down at the sound of your voice. Always does. Always loves to hear your voice,” he praised quietly, slowly laying back on the bed.

Louis smiled to himself and got himself comfortable for a long talk with his future son.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            It really wouldn’t be long now before Harry and Louis had three kids. Harry was thirty weeks pregnant now, and everything he did took an extra fifteen minutes than it normally would. He had been officially in his third trimester for a month and everything was amplified than it was before. If Harry thought it was different before, he had no idea that it would be this much harder to carry around two babies. Forget about bending over or forget about getting down on the floor to play with Mary anymore; he simply just couldn’t do it. At this point, he was missing bed rest almost.

Mary was another thing. She had been even clingier than ever before as she hugged on Harry’s thigh wherever he walked, and she had been sleeping in his and Louis’s bedroom a whole lot more. Not that it really affected the married couple, because while Harry was this pregnant, sex wasn’t really in the question. It was just way too uncomfortable for him. Mary was acting like she was excited for the new babies to come, because all she talked about whenever she was around Harry (which was all the time) was the babies and how she was going to play with them. Harry didn’t really have the heart to tell her that it would be a while before she could actually play with them, so he went along with it and listened to her babble about playing princesses with Emma and football with Francis.

To spend more time with his daughter, Louis had been recently attempting to teach Emma how to play football, because he was convinced that all his children were at least going to try football, and if they didn’t like it, they could quit. Harry didn’t mind, because he definitely wanted his kids to be active, and it was a great way for Louis to spend time with his kids. Plus, Mary loved running around outside where spring had barely started to break, kicking the ball around and being able to laugh as loudly as she could. Times like that made Harry so glad that they moved out of the city and into the suburbs.

Most of Harry’s days were spent indoors because it was hard for him to drive now and hard to get around. He still could drive because of his long legs still being able to reach the peddles when he had to push his seat back, but he tried to avoid it at all costs because he knew Louis didn’t like it when he drove. He did the same thing last time he was pregnant, so it was no surprise to Harry this time around when Louis insisted it this time.

But today was different. Louis had forgotten his lunch this morning when he left for work and Harry was desperate to do something nice for him, because Louis had been such an angel during these last few really hard weeks. He decided to first eat the lunch Louis had forgotten so it didn’t go to waste, and then made Louis one of his favourite dishes, curry chicken with vegetable stir fry. Harry didn’t cook a lot anymore, so he figured this could make up for it. He knew that it would take him a long time to get it done because of how pregnant he was, so he started at ten o’clock in the morning and didn’t finish until a little after eleven. He really hated how slow he was. He then put it in a container and then got Mary dressed in cute little tan capris and a dark navy blue sweater, almost matching Harry to a tee. He loved to match with his daughter now because he knew that when she got older she wouldn’t want to match with him.

Harry got Mary into the car and buckled her in, before he got into the driver’s side and set the food in the passenger seat. He made sure to drive very carefully to Louis’s work, which took him a good half hour. He was just hoping his food was still warm. When he got there, he took Mary out of her seat and held onto her hand gently as they walked inside to Louis’s tattoo parlor. He grinned immediately when he saw Louis at the counter, talking to a customer. He waited until the customer had left, before he walked over to the counter and set the food down. He then picked Mary up carefully and sat her down on the counter as well. “Hi, yes, this little girl right here wants a tattoo that says ‘I love my mummy’ on her arm,” Harry teased and started to smile wickedly behind Mary’s curls.

Harry had never seen Louis smile so brightly when he saw his family. “Aw, I don’t about that tattoo, but I think I might have a temporary one of a kitty cat?” He offered.

Harry looked to Mary and raised his eyebrows. “Ms. Tomlinson, would you care for a kitty cat tattoo?” He asked.

Mary giggled and looked over to Louis and nodded her head. “Yes, daddy,” she said happily.

“Alright then, let’s get you ready,” Louis declared and picked up Mary, carrying her over to a chair with Harry following him. He set Mary down in one of the black leather chairs and sat beside her. He dug through his drawer where all his ink was, before picking out a temporary kitty tattoo he wasn’t really sure why he had. He wet a paper towel in the small sink at his station and then pressed the tattoo on her hand and then the paper towel. “What made you decide to get a tattoo pretty little girl?”

Mary giggled again and watched with amusement as Louis put on her tattoo. “Mummy did,” she informed.

Louis raised his eyebrows and looked up at Harry. “Are you pressuring our little girl into getting tattoos?” He asked.

Harry gasped and pressed a hand to his chest. “How could you say that? I would never,” he insisted with a small grin, absentmindedly brushing a hand through Mary’s soft curls.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis murmured and slowly pulled the paper towel away from Mary’s hand and then pealed the tattoo off. “Tada! A fresh new kitty cat tattoo,” he announced happily, and Mary immediately started to inspect it on her had with an immense amount of fascination. Louis then picked Mary up and carried her to the counter to sit her down again. Louis smiled up at Harry and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. “Anyway, why brought you down here?” He asked, noticing the container on his counter. “Would this be lunch?”

Harry grinned and nodded his head. “Yes it is. It’s curry chicken with vegetables. I know it’s one of your favourites. I wanted to make you something for your lunch because I haven’t made anything for you in a long time. And I was bored and I wanted to go somewhere,” he informed softly, walking behind the counter and then moving closer to Louis.

Louis smiled softly and kissed Harry’s lips gently once again. “Thank you so much. I thought that I was gonna have to eat take out, but you’re so precious,” he cooed.

Harry grinned, glancing down at Mary who found a pen and a receipt on the counter to start colouring on. “Oh, no, no… Baby, don’t colour on that,” he insisted, taking the pen from her.

            Louis frowned. “No it’s fine, I don’t need it…” He insisted.

Harry just nodded and bit down on his lip, handing her the pen back. “Sorry…”

Louis smiled and leaned up to kiss Harry one last time. “You should probably get back home… I’ll be home as soon as I can,” he said quietly, setting his hands on Harry’s belly gently with a small smile as he felt their babies both moving in Harry’s belly. “Aww… They’re moving so much… You’re feeling alright, right?”

Harry nodded his head. “I’m okay. I’m just gonna go home… Maybe have some ice cream with Mary,” he said softly.

“That sounds like a great time. Save some for me,” Louis insisted.

“Will do. I’ll see you at home. We’ll all be waiting. I love you, have a good day and a good lunch.”

“I love you too.”

 

Harry and Mary spent their day on the couch eating chocolate sundaes and colouring in multiple colouring books with Disney movies playing in the background. Harry was able to relax whenever he needed to, because Mary was precious and she really did anything for Harry. When Harry needed to stop playing and lay down for a while because the babies were kicking him too roughly. She just went over to Harry and kissed his big belly with a grin, before she grabbed her blanket from the big recliner and then laid down on the floor beside the couch where Harry was to take a nap too. Harry honestly was so blessed.

Harry was determined, however not to fall asleep. He knew that Louis would be home in at least an hour and he didn’t want to leave Mary unattended to. She may have laid down with him, but there was no way she was actually going to take a nap. Harry could never get her to take an actual nap, though she always laid down and stayed quiet. Harry was very, very exhausted, however. He felt like he was barely drifting on the edge of awake and asleep; the soft patters of his babies on his stomach lulling him to sleep. They were a little hard, but Harry was so on the verge of sleep that he couldn’t even detect how rough they actually were. They just felt soft now that he was laying down and relaxing. His hand was curled around his stomach so that he almost made a cocoon out of himself. He looked so peaceful, felt so comfortable, that within about twenty minutes before Louis was able to walk in the door Harry fell asleep.

When Louis did come through the door, he hung up his jacket and then walked into the living room, a small smile gracing his lips. He saw Harry soundly asleep on the couch and then Mary sitting up now, colouring in one of her books. When she heard Louis walk in, she snapped her head around to see him and lit up with one of the biggest grins. She quickly ran over to Louis and held her arms out to be picked up, which of course Louis took a hold of her quickly and peppered his face and neck with a bunch of kisses.

Mary giggled and wrinkled up her tiny nose. “Daddy!” She screamed in a fit of giggles as his stubble scratched at her soft skin.

“Shh, shh… May, mummy is sleeping,” Louis reminded and pressed a finger against Mary’s lips, which still had her giggling.

Harry still woke up, however. At the screams, the slam of the door shut, and the sound of Louis’s voice, it was inevitable. He sighed quietly and slowly lifted himself off the couch, setting a hand on both sides of his belly. “I’m awake, no need to stop for me,” he insisted, waddling over to Louis and pressing a kiss to Louis’s lips. “Missed you… Do’you want somethin’ for dinner?” He asked quietly.

Louis smiled down at the sleepy boy and let out a small chuckle. “You look exhausted. You’re not making dinner. This little girl right here and myself will be able to take care of it just fine,” he determined, tickling Mary’s sides to get her squirming and giggling again.

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Okay, fine… If you’ve got that, then I’m going upstairs to change,” he decided quietly, slowly wobbling towards the stairs and making his way to the bedroom. He got out a pair of blue plaid pyjama bottoms and changed into those, leaving his sweater on. However, it was within seconds that Harry felt extremely overheated; almost to the point where he wanted to throw up. He quickly tugged off his sweater and tossed it on the bed, waddling over to the bathroom and started to run cold water from the sink. He splashed some on his face and then some on his warm skin, letting out small pants. This had just started to happen a few days ago, where Harry felt so overwhelmed with heat sensitivity where he felt like he was going to pass out or throw up.

Harry continued to splash his face with water until he started to cool down after a few minutes. He slowly walked back to the bedroom and put on a t-shirt instead of his sweater and then carefully made his way back downstairs to his family.

As Harry walked into the kitchen, he stopped a little short to stand back and watch his husband interact with his daughter. Mary was sitting on the counter beside a bowl of batter they were making, to what Harry noticed looked like chicken wings, and Louis was giggling as he showed Mary what to add. It brought a smile on Harry’s face because of how sweet it all was. He never got tired of seeing them together like this. He never got tired of seeing Louis as a father. Subconsciously, Harry moved his hands to his belly and bit his lip. He couldn’t wait until his babies were here so that their family would grow.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            At thirty six weeks pregnant, Harry was absolutely miserable and was ready to scream at anyone who got in his way. He had just four weeks left until he was at full term, but something told him that it was not going to happen at full term. Something told him that he was definitely going to have these babies within a week or so. They felt lower than normal, but not so low like he felt with Mary when she came. Harry was just very cautious about his symptoms of early labour and wanted to make sure that he was prepared.

On a day when Louis was working, Harry began to pack his overnight bag while Mary sat in their bed and watched cartoons. He first packed his things, which was a spare toothbrush, pyjamas, and other personal items. He then hobbled over to their nursery they had set up only a few weeks ago. It was a soft green with dark furniture. The babies had separate sides of the room, but both had green covers. Their names were in block letters above their assigned cribs and Harry was just really pleased with the way that it all turned out.

While he was in their nursery, Harry picked out their first outfits. For Emma, it was a soft pink onesie that had bright flowers all over it with a matching hat. For Francis, he had a blue onesie with an elephant on it and of course with a matching hat as well. He could have chosen something like a dress for Emma or actual outfits for the two, but he really only wanted them to be as comfortable as possible when they came. After picking out their outfits, he got a blue and then a pink blanket for them, and then started packing essentials. He packed bottles, diapers, and pacifiers; anything he could think of that they might need for when they came. Doing all of this made Harry so excited that he couldn’t even worry about how uncomfortable he was or how miserable he was and would be until after he gave birth. All he could think about was how his much he wanted his babies to be here.

Harry was very tired of playing the waiting game. He would say he had never been so frustrated, but that wasn’t true. Mary was over a week late from her actual due date and these babies hadn’t even hit their due date and that was probably not going to happen. He just felt very frustrated with the fact that he couldn’t just fast forward a week or so until he was giving birth and the babies would be here. He was so, so ready for them.

Harry knew that Louis was also very ready for these babies to arrive. He was constantly talking to his stomach and constantly texting Harry while he was at work to make sure that he was doing okay. Plus, when the babies got here it meant that Louis was getting a whole three weeks off of work to help him. That made Harry very pleased because he knew that when these babies did come, there was no way he was going to be able to do it all on his own to begin with.

When Harry finished up packing the bag, he waddled back to their bedroom and set the bag by the door for whenever they were ready for it. He slowly sat down on the bed next to Mary and leaned back against the headboard. He wrapped an arm around Mary’s shoulders and tugged her closer, setting one hand on his belly. This is how it was going to be when the babies were born, but with Louis and two little babies in the picture. He really just couldn’t wait until their family was whole. And maybe it wouldn’t be finished there, maybe they would have more later, but that was probably much later. Harry was already kind of nervous on how he was going to take care of three kids, two of which are going to be babies at the same time. It was scary, but it was still exciting. He could definitely wait a while for another baby.

While he was laying back on the bed, he started to feel a little crampy and really uncomfortable. It was nothing new, but it definitely wasn’t something he was looking forward to. Louis would be home soon, and they had a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, so it wasn’t really a big deal. He had appointments every week since he began his third trimester because he was at a very high risk of going into labour. Honestly, it could be any day now. So, every time he felt something in his stomach cramp up or move around, he just ignored it as much as he could and relaxed. He knew what it felt like to be in labour, so he would know when it was happening. Right now, was not when he was going into labour. So, Harry just cuddled Mary to his side and waited for Louis to come home.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Harry went into labour at thirty seven weeks. Harry was making him and Mary a late lunch around one in the afternoon when he felt his first contraction. It made him stop what he was doing and press a hand to his stomach gently to push through the contraction. He knew what it probably meant, but decided to push it out of his head for now. When they had went to the doctors, he was reminded that he was one centimeter dilated already, and if he thought that he was going into labour, he wouldn’t have to really worry until they were five minutes or less apart. Harry just continued to make his and Mary’s sandwich and he didn’t feel another one for at least ten minutes, so he really wasn’t worried. He knew that he just had to sit down and relax. He could wait four hours until Louis came home, he knew that he could.

 

Three hours later, Harry was in a lot more pain then he thought he would be. Considering his first labour, he thought that it would be a long time before his contractions made an actual difference in how he was feeling. He was very, very wrong. Maybe it was because he was already dilated one centimeter to begin with, or maybe it was because it was twins, or maybe it was because this was his second pregnancy. He didn’t know why it was happening so fast, but it hurt and he was ready to go to the doctors by four.

Harry called his mum first to let her now that he was going into labour and he needed her to come over to watch Mary. Then, he called Louis, which didn’t go as smoothly.

“How could you have gone into labour three fucking hours ago Harry, why the fuck wouldn’t you have called then?” Louis yelled into the phone as he rushed out to his car to get home as fast as he could. “These are our babies, Harry. You should have fucking told me. How far apart are your contractions?”

Harry was now crying because of how Louis was talking to him. He just didn’t want him to worry – he just wanted Louis to be here now. “I’m sorry, just please get here fast, please,” Harry sobbed into the phone, putting a hand over his eyes. “T-They’re like six minutes apart, it’s moving so fast, Louis, I don’t know why. Hurry, please,” he begged. He was completely panicking, probably worse than with his first pregnant, which was weird, but obvious for why. Louis was probably twenty five minutes away, Harry was alone with the exception of Mary, and this labour was really moving along faster than he thought that it would.

Louis sighed into the phone as he sped down the highway. “Just… Just calm down, Harry. Please, I’m sorry for yelling. Just calm down. I have to go, I’ll be there as soon as possible. I love you, be safe,” he said, before hanging up the phone.

“I love you too,” Harry whimpered, setting the phone down in his lap. He really did need to just calm down. There was no way that he was going to have these babies soon because his contractions were still far apart. They just hurt really badly and they didn’t have anyone here for him. Mary was clueless and she looked like she was going to cry, so Harry needed to stop overreacting. He sniffled his nose and pulled himself together, before he tugged Mary over to him and wrapped his arms around Mary tightly. “Don’t worry, shh… Mummy’s gonna have the babies soon… Are you excited? You’re gonna be a big sister, baby… I’m gonna have your little brother and sister…” Harry cooed quietly and pulled her back to look at her.

Mary slowly nodded her head and set her hands on Harry’s belly. “Babies…” She said quietly, a small smile forming on her lips.

Harry smiled a little and nodded her head. “Yes, babies…” He said softly, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.

Within just five minutes, Anne was here and she quickly let herself in the house and took Harry in her arms, not letting him stand up from the couch. “I’m here, I’m here. I’m sorry that took so long. How are you feeling?” She asked.

Harry smiled sheepishly with his hands on his stomach. “I’m scared… I’m tired and I feel horrible. The babies are so low in my pelvis, I just… I’m ready to go to the hospital,” he said and let out a breath.

Anne frowned. “Then let’s go, baby, I can take you,” she insisted.

Harry shook his head and pressed a hand to his forehead. “No, no… Louis’s on his way…” He murmured, gripping his belly gently and scrunched up his face as the next contraction hit him, letting out a small whine. It lasted for a few seconds and then Harry was able to breathe again. “He’ll be here any minute, mum, I know it,” he whimpered quietly, closing his eyes again as he leaned back against the couch and started to get upset again.

It took Louis another half hour to get home and Harry was ready to rip his head off. But, when he saw Louis’s defeated, worried expression. “Oh my god, Hazza, I’m so sorry. I got stuck in traffic, I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry. Come on, let’s get ready to go, come on,” he insisted, taking Harry’s hands gently and pulled him up from the couch. He quickly hugged him and kissed his neck a few times. “How are you feeling?” He asked quickly.

Harry let out a small breath. “I-I’m fine, I just want to go, I don’t like waiting. I don’t want to wait anymore, please…” He begged desperately. “Grab the bag from the foyer, it’s next to the door,” he rushed out and started wobbling towards the door.

Louis stopped though and turned to look at Mary who was innocently standing in the foyer looking at Louis with a confused expression on her face. He pouted at her and leaned down to set his hands on her shoulders. “Hey, baby… Me and Mummy have to go to the hospital so we can bring home your little brother and sister… Don’t you worry because everything is going to be fine. You be good for grandma and I’ll call you later tonight to say goodnight, okay? When these babies are born I’ll have grandma take you to the hospital to see them okay? It’ll be tomorrow though. I love you so much baby girl, so much,” he said quietly and took her in his arms gently in a big hug. He got a little emotional because this was the last time he was going to see Mary as a single child and he was a little choked up. He was scared that she was going to feel left out when the babies got here because their attention was going to be focused on the newborns more. Mary was older and could take care of herself to some extent. He pulled away and gave her a small smile, before turning back to Harry and rushing him out the door and into the car.

Louis tossed the overnight bag into the back seat and helped Harry carefully into the passenger seat before immediately jumping into the car and driving off. He looked over at Harry several times as he was trying, watching the boy tense up every few minutes and make soft, whining noises and gripping on his stomach. Louis bit his lip and sighed. “You okay?”

Harry groaned a little and wrinkled his nose up. “Ugh, no, does it look like I’m okay? It fucking hurts… I fucking forgot how badly this fucking hurts,” he whimpered, letting out a heavy breath.

Louis sighed and just slowly nodded his head. He knew that Harry could handle this and he shouldn’t be worried. His contractions were far apart and he’s done this before. Harry should be a natural by now with what he had to put up with with Mary. However, this was kind of different. This was twins and they needed to be more careful. If things didn’t go right, Harry might have to have a C-Section. Louis just wanted to be at the hospital and get the ball rolling on this. He was tired of waiting and tired of worrying constantly.

 

They arrived at the hospital within twenty minutes, and Harry had four contractions on the way there, where he clung onto Louis’s arm or the seat; whatever he could grab to sooth his pain at all. Louis helped Harry into the hospital. They tended to Harry immediately, and Louis followed Harry back in a wheelchair, holding onto their overnight bag. They got Harry into his nightgown, hooked up to his machines, and into bed pretty quickly, promising them that their doctor would be there shortly. He was hoping that Dr. Armstrong would be notified to be there for him. He couldn’t imagine having another doctor throughout this. She was with him all throughout his pregnancy and he wanted her there for him.

Once Harry was settled in bed and Louis was pacing the room, Harry finally spoke up, which seemed like the first time in almost an hour. “Are you ready? Or like, are you excited to be having these babies? You don’t really seem like you are…” He whispered quietly.

Louis looked up at Harry when he spoke and he bit down on his lip. “No, no… I am happy… I’m nervous, but I’m happy. I’m scared that you’re gonna end up having to have a C-Section or something… We’re adding two new babies in this family within twenty four hours, probably less, and it’s a little scary. I don’t have to tell you that…” He mumbled, walking over to Harry and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Harry nodded his head as he carefully as he started to adjust himself. He couldn’t really find a comfortable position, but he ended up with his legs half bunched up in the butterfly positon to try and relieve some of the pressure he was feeling in the bottom of his pelvis. It felt like he had a ton of bricks sitting there, so he knew that it probably wouldn’t be long until he had the twins. He wasn’t nearly as nervous as he was with Mary, but he was still scared because it was two babies. He read that it wasn’t much different since he would already be stretched out from the first that came, but he would still have to do the extra pushing. “I guess I’m scared, but I’m so tired of waiting that I can’t take it anymore, honestly. I just need them here, and to know that I’m just so close to having my babies here with me… I can’t help but to just think about them,” he insisted.

 

Dr. Armstrong didn’t come in to see Harry for another hour, which led him being very angry and very much in pain. A temporary doctor had come in and asked how he was doing to make sure that he wasn’t close to giving birth, which he wasn’t and he could wait to check his dilation until his regular doctor arrived. When she did actually come in to see Harry, he was right in the middle of a rough contraction, clutching onto his belly and screaming out in pain. They had been coming about a minute and a half apart and he just knew that it wouldn’t be long until he was going to give birth.

Dr. Armstrong immediately put on her gloves and plopped down in front of Harry. “Hi, Harry, I’m so sorry for making you wait. I had to find a baby sitter for my daughter and then I got stuck in traffic. How have you been?” She asked quickly.

“I’m okay… I just, I really think the babies are going to come pretty soon. Not like, in five minutes, but like two hours or something. My water hasn’t broken yet, but my contractions are about a minute and a half apart and I’m in a lot of pain,” Harry explained with a heavy breath, Louis staying rather quiet throughout the entire thing.

Dr. Armstrong just nodded her head and moved her fingers inside of Harry to check his dilation. “Well, you were right. You probably won’t be long. You’re very effaced and about six centimeters dilated. I’m going to suggest that we break your water now to keep you moving along,” she informed.

Harry nodded at her and kept his hand on his stomach. This labour was so much different than what it was with Mary. He was moving along so quickly, and maybe it felt that way because he spent a few hours at home while he was in labour. But it was weird to go by so fast. He wasn’t going to complain, however. He wanted his babies here as fast as possible and if he didn’t have to wait very long, then so be it.

To break his water, Dr. Armstrong guided the aminohook inside of him with her finger and nicked the sac of water with the small hook at the end of the tool gently and water immediately gushed everywhere. It was a very relieving feeling that washed over him when he hit that milestone, but the cleanup wasn’t something that he felt like going through. He had to get redressed and his sheets had to be changed, all the while he was bending over clutching his stomach every minute to push through his contractions. He couldn’t get into bed again fast enough.

Once Harry’s water was broken, he was moving very quickly now. He was sweating profusely and he just felt absolutely miserable. Louis was attempting to reassure him and help him through every contraction, but he would just whine, scream, and then attempt to break Louis’s hand every time. He really couldn’t believe that he was already this far; it hadn’t even been an hour when Dr. Armstrong had come to see him the first time and he already felt like he could be minutes away from giving birth. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it honestly. Of course he hated labour and he wanted to have his babies here with him, but he still felt like it was going by so fast and he really didn’t want it to be over. He knew that he would soon no longer be pregnant and he really hated that. He loved to be pregnant; it made him feel so special and he loved the way it looked on him. He loved the way that Louis looked at him. However, he was going to have his two little babies in his arms soon and that should be the only thing that mattered. Besides, he couldn’t wait to have babies around the house again. Mary had grown up so much and become so independent lately now that she could talk and play by herself, so Harry was getting kind of lonely not having anyone to take care of. He needed these babies in his life again.

Harry never let go of Louis’s hand, because every forty five seconds or sooner, he needed it to clutch onto and bring him through the tremendous amount of pain that would wash over him. He was crying, but that was no shocker. He was exhausted because it was ten o’clock at night and he was in so much pain and it was so constant. He felt this unbearable pressure at the base of his pelvis and he just couldn’t take it anymore. “Louis… I need to push, I need to. I like… I feel like I really need to, I need to…” He babbled into his shoulder. “Get my doctor, please,” he cried, reaching up with one hand to brush his hair from his face that was sticking to his skin.

Louis nodded quickly and kissed his head, before he reached over Harry to press the call button a few times on Harry’s bed in hopes to get someone in there. “Hang in there, babe. I know it won’t be long, shh…” He hushed, stroking his hand reassuringly.

First, a nurse came in to see if Harry needed anything. However, she only made it a few feet into the room before Harry started screaming at her that he needed his doctor. She was out the door without saying anything, but had ran off to catch Dr. Armstrong. When Dr. Armstrong came in, she plopped down in front of Harry again and checked his dilation before he could even tell her how he was feeling. Obviously, she knew that Harry was feeling like he was going to give birth, because otherwise he wouldn’t be yelling for her so urgently.

“Congrats, Harry. You’re ready push. Ten centimeters came fast,” Dr. Armstrong said lightly with a small smile, before she stood up and took her gloves off. “Alright, so we’re going to set you up in the delivery room and hopefully your babies will be here soon,” she said excitedly.

Harry groaned happily and laid back against his hospital bed with his hands on his stomach. “Oh, yes…” He breathed out and looked up at Louis with a small smile. “Ready to have two more babies?” He asked quietly.

Louis grinned down at him and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. “Yes, yes I am,” he breathed out in disbelief.

Harry just smiled lazily up at Louis, before he was soon taken out of his room; being rolled into the delivery room with Louis beside him. He was propped up to get in a better position; his feet in stirrups with Louis’s arm wrapped around his knee. Nurses around him were getting ready for the baby; they had blankets and they had plastic basinets and everything that they would possibly need for whenever these two babies decided to come. Even though Harry had been through this before, this was still so overwhelming.

Dr. Armstrong sat in front of him with her gloves on with her hands below him. She had a nurse behind her ready to grab the baby whenever the first one came. Harry could feel it though, he knew he wouldn’t have to push very long. He also knew that since this was his second birth, it would come a lot easier than his first had. He could already see that, since his labour this time was much, much shorter than his first. “Okay, Harry, whenever you feel your next contraction start pushing,” Dr. Armstrong instructed, giving him an okay-nod.

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded his head back at her. Within about fifteen seconds, he felt another contraction coming on. He leaned forward and clutched onto Louis’s had as hard as he could and started to push. He gritted his teeth tightly and screamed, feeling every bit of pain and splitting feeling inside of him as he did so. He could feel the first baby starting to move downwards, which made him push even harder. He stopped when the contraction did and took a few seconds to get his breath and nurse water that Louis put up to his mouth. He was so close, it didn’t really matter if he drank something now. After a few seconds, he leaned back up and started to push again. He wanted this to be over now, he wanted his babies to be here. He hated this part of labour because he was the sole factor of whether his babies were here or not and if he could help it, he wanted them to get here as fast as possible.

Harry pushed for a good five more minutes, almost continuously because he just didn’t want to take a break. He needed them out. He wanted to see and hold them and with the encouragement of Dr. Armstrong telling him that the first one was so close and with Louis kissing his head, really helped him push through all the pain of him feeling split apart. He was crying, but only because he was frustrated and pushing so hard. But then he started to cry because he heard the first baby cry and he was so relieved. One down.

“It’s a boy!” Dr. Armstrong announced and Harry leaned up to see his baby boy who was crying softly, his hands fisted up together. Louis looked like he was about to melt in his shoes because of how happy he was to see his son. Harry really didn’t let himself get too comfortable because he still had one baby in his belly that he had to get out soon. He knew he had a few moments of peace, so he reached out to touched his baby Francis once, before they took him away to weight him, clean him up, and make sure he was stable because he really did look so tiny.

Harry took a few deep breathes and latched his hand back onto Louis’s and looked down at Dr. Armstrong with a beet-red face and weepy eyes. “I’m ready again,” he declared. He was so, so ready to be over this now because one was out and he was really wanting to have the other one.

Dr. Armstrong nodded to Harry and got herself prepared for the baby to come out. “Alright, Harry, start pushing when you’re ready,” she encouraged.

Harry nodded back and clenched his teeth together. He just started to push as hard as he could, which was significantly less than what he gave before because of how tired he was now. However, there really wasn’t much pushing to do, because Emma practically slid out of him within two minutes. That he was very grateful for because he was really wearing down. Hearing his second and final baby crying out was just so relieving and at that, he just laid back on the bed and closed his eyes for just a moment. He looked back up at Louis and smiled a little. “Two babies…” He whispered to him.

Louis breathed out a chuckle and brushed Harry’s drenched hair from his forehead. “Yeah, yeah, baby… Two babies,” he whispered back and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you so much…”

Harry nodded slowly. “I love you too,” he mumbled and attempted to look up to try and see what was going on with his twins, but he couldn’t see much. He didn’t have to wait too long before both babies, Francis with a blue hat on and Emma with a pink one, were placed in his arms. He looked down at the two and he tried to hold back his tears, but eventually just let them fall as he stared down at the two. “Hi… I’m mummy…” He whispered, biting down on his lip. He got a few cries in return which encouraged him to gently rock them. “Aw… Shh… I’ve got you…”

Louis hesitantly reached his hand over to rest against Francis’s chest gently since he was the closest to him. “They look so small…” He whispered, afraid to take his voice any higher than that.

Harry nodded his head to him. “Here, you can hold one if you want… Go ahead,” he insisted.

Louis didn’t even have to think about it, before he reached out and grabbed Francis from Harry and cradled him in his arms, giving Harry more ability to bond with Emma. It was hard to let someone take his child from his arms, but Harry was able to suck it up because it was his father and he needed to bond with him too. He looked down at Emma and pressed a hand on her tiny chest and held onto her tiny fingers with his and smiled a little. “Oh my god, you’re such a beautiful little girl…” He breathed out and bit his lip gently to hold back his smile. He leaned down to press his lips against her forehead and stayed close to her.

A nurse came over with two pieces of paper and gave the two boys a smile. “Do we have names?” She asked softly.

Harry smiled up at her. “This is Emma Eloise Tomlinson, and that’s Francis Franklin Tomlinson,” he informed.

The nurse nodded and wrote the names down and then had the two sign the birth certificate. “The birth weight for Francis was five pounds and nine ounces, and the weight for baby Emma was five pounds and four ounces. They were twenty inches long,” she informed. “Very, very healthy babies you have on your hands, just tiny little ones,” she said sweetly before walking away with the birth certificates.

Harry didn’t get a lot of time with his baby girl, before the two babies were taken away from them to run some tests on. He wasn’t very pleased, but he knew he would be fine because he’s been through this before. Plus, he really needed to be cleaned up and he really, really wanted to have a nap of some sort because he was so extremely exhausted.  A nurse took him back to his room on the same bed and then managed to change his sheets without getting Harry off the bed. She also changed his gown and then assured him that if he wanted to drink anything that it should be small, and that he could go to sleep and take a nap if he wanted. Nobody had to tell Harry twice to take a nap.

 

Throughout the night, Harry woke up a few times to tend to his babies and feed them. This time around, Harry was much more comfortable allowing Louis to take care of the babies and let him sleep because Louis had been through this once before too. He was so exhausted, even after getting a few hours of sleep throughout the night. He felt mentally and physically drained to the point where he didn’t even have much motivation to sit up. At the time of giving birth, he was glad to be getting his babies. But now with his empty belly, he was rather beat up over the fact that he wasn’t pregnant anymore. It may have been miserable, but at the same time he loved every second. Of course, he didn’t show this towards his new twins. He showered them with equal amounts of love and cherished that they were here with him.

He could tell however, that Louis knew that he was feeling a bit off. While the twins were in big bassinet sleeping together, Louis climbed into bed next to Harry who was sitting up watching the twins. He set a hand on Harry’s thigh and leaned in to press a kiss to Louis’s forehead. “Your mum texted me to tell me that she’s bringing Mary over after lunch… Which is like an hour… But in the meantime, why don’t you just tell me what’s on your mind…” He whispered, wanting to keep his voice low so that the twins didn’t wake up.

Harry sighed and bit his lip, not moving his gaze from the twins, nor his hand from the bassinet. “I miss being pregnant… I love having them here with us, but I really miss being pregnant. I feel so empty without them…” He whispered, his lip starting to wobble a little.

Louis bit his lip and pressed his lips against Harry’s temple, the cool metal of his lip ring sending shivers down Harry’s spine. “Aw, baby… I would worry too much about it. I think once you start moving around with the babies and really interacting with them then you’re going to forget about it. I mean, I don’t mean to talk about it or bring it up now because we just had twins, but if you want more, then sure. We can have a million babies if it makes sure that I never have to see that frown on your face again,” he said softly and kissed him again.

Harry sighed again. “I’m not sure I want anymore… It’s just that I miss them. It’s such a wonderful bond that the baby and I have… It’s unexplainable,” he said quietly, biting down on his lip gently.

Louis nodded. “I know, and I love pregnant you, but I love when you’re not pregnant too because that means I can hold you and do whatever I want to with you,” he insisted, wrapping his arms around Harry. “I love you,” he said quietly.

“I love you too,” Harry said back as Emma started to shift and whine very softly. It really broke his heart to hear the soft sobs of a newborn because they always sounded so soft and helpless. He carefully shifted and slowly picked up the baby girl and held her to his chest. “Shh… Mummy’s got you… Hi, pretty girl. What’s the matter? What can mummy do for you?” He whispered with a tiny smile. When he held his daughter and kept her so close to him, he immediately let his sadness wash away and he consumed his daughter. He felt that way towards all his children. He loved them so much that he had no issue pushing away his feelings to take care of them. They were the center of his world and that’s how it would always be.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

            Today was the first time that Harry was coming home with the twins. His body was recovering enough for him to be able to carry one of the car seats inside, which was Emma’s. He was still pretty exhausted and worn out, but he knew that it was because his body had really been through a lot. He of course was still wearing maternity clothes because not much of the weight was dropping off. He maybe lost about fifteen pounds so far. He was dressed in a loose blue blouse with half sleeves and a belt around the middle and a pair of stretchy tan bottoms. As long as he wore loose clothes, he would hopefully not feel so badly about himself. It was a huge difference in his body after having twins than just one baby.

 Louis carried Francis behind him, as well as the overnight bag and the diaper bag. Harry was so happy to be home, because he was pretty sure that the hospital was putting depressants in his food. He had this excitement bubbling in his chest to finally be home with his entire family. Mary had come to visit him in the hospital once, because he didn’t want her to be stuck in the hospital. She had been so good with the babies and behaved so well just like Harry figured she was. She already loved the twins and apparently was constantly talking about them to Harry’s mum. Harry really couldn’t wait to see her face when Harry and Louis walked through the door with the twins.

As Harry carefully opened up the door, Mary immediately looked up from the couch and screamed in delight at seeing the two of them. She quickly ran over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his leg. “Mummy home!” She called out excitedly as Harry gently careful sat down the car seat that had Emma in it.

“Oh, hi baby… Shh… I am home, but shh… The babies are sleeping, princess,” Harry whispered and kissed her head. “What have you been up to, sweetheart?” He asked.

Mary smiled sheepishly with an innocent tint to her cheeks. She looked down at Emma right before Louis picked up the car seat and took the twins into the living room away from the door. “Colour… Play…” She listed as Harry crouched down at her level with a little bit of difficulty.

“Yeah? Well how about tomorrow you and me can play together? I missed my big girl while I was gone,” Harry cooed, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He wanted to make it very clear to Mary that he wasn’t going to just forget about her now that the babies were here. It was very important to him that she wasn’t left out of anything.

Mary just nodded to Harry and then carefully walked back to the living room for Louis to pick her up as he watched over the babies. Harry soon followed and started to shuffle through the diaper bag to get out dirty bottles and clothes to be cleaned. He waddled away from everyone while his mum and Louis cooed after the babies. His chest was swelling with happiest from just being home with everyone. That’s honestly what he needed to get him out of his funk.

 

When he returned to the living room, he had two small bottles filled with formula for the two because he knew that it was about time that they ate. He carefully sat down on the couch and picked up Francis because he really thought that he needed to bond with him some more. He sat back and cradled the small baby in his arms with a small smile as he started to shuffle. “Hi there, baby…” He cooed softly, gently rubbing his thumb against his cheek. He didn’t wait for Francis to completely wake up before he wiggled the bottle between his lips and let him latch on to start eating. He put his feet up on the coffee table and sat back to get comfortable; he knew that he was going to be here quite a while since both babies took a long time to eat.

When Harry had finally settled, Anne turned to him from sitting on the couch. “I should really get going. Do you need me to stay? I can, love…” She insisted, putting a hand on his arm gently. “I would love to stay around, but I know I’ll see these two plenty over the next few days.

Harry smiled softly. “It’s fine, you can go. I love you, mum. Thanks for watching Mary for us,” he said softly, carefully leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, receiving one as well.

Anne nodded and stood up to kiss each baby and Mary, before heading out the door. When she was gone, Harry looked up at Louis with a small smile. “How are you?” He asked quietly. “Happy to be home?”

Louis smiled as he sat down beside him with Mary in his lap. She was very clingy towards the both of them, just to make sure that they didn’t forget about her. She may be very excited and love the babies, but she was still scared that Louis and Harry were going to forget about her. “I’m alright… Do you want me to feed Emma?” He asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. “Not until I’m done with Francis. I want them to be on a schedule so when you go back to work I can feed them back to back,” he insisted.

Louis nodded at Harry and then just went back to talking to Mary. Eventually, Harry let Louis finally feed Emma while he took Francis upstairs to change his diaper. After he did so, he slowly sat down in the rocking chair and laid Francis down on his chest. He was so tired, and sitting in this cozy chair was heaven to him. As Francis started to whine on Harry’s shoulder, he continued to rock back and forth while rubbing his back to get him to fall asleep. Harry was pretty sure that he ended up falling asleep before Francis did, but having his newborn son so close to him and the soft rocking of the chair made him fall right to sleep with a small on his face. He couldn’t be happier with how everything turned out for him. He loved his and Louis’s new additions to the family and not to forget about his first born, Mary. He really, really loved his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note, I know the birth/hospital visit was much shorter than the first one, but since the first one was very dragged out, I decided to not make it very long this time around since it would be repetitive.


End file.
